You're Mine! (AkashixOC FanFic)
by jyuhachi1994
Summary: The story about the hanged relationship of Akashi and (F/N). Since (F/N) left him with just a note. However, four years after their graduation in High school, Akashi's father ordered the generation of miracles to participate in one of a street basketball near the beach in Okinawa. What will happen if Akashi and (F/N) coincidentally meet once more?
1. Q0-Author's Note

Hello! Hello!

So I want to give a small introduction and explanation about this story...

The story about the hanged relationship of Akashi and (F/N). Since (F/N) left him with just a note. However, four years after their graduation in High school, Akashi's father ordered the generation of miracles to participate in one of a street basketball near the beach in Okinawa. What will happen if Akashi and (F/N) coincidentally meet once more?

There will be flashback stories in most of the chapters, and later on, there will be, uhm yes, sexy content, lol.. I'll give you a heads up if that chapter is coming! There will be a couple of chapters for that!

So this story is a story made by yours truly, and by my friend... She was the one who thought of doing this... Let me tell you, this story is my first x reader story... and with that content! I told her that I will put her name here, but she will kill me if she sees her name, so I'll just tell you what she did. She was the one who did "that" parts and I checked the grammars! (=^x^=) Seriously! I just couldn't finish editing it because, I too was embarrassed! hahahaha!

Oh, also... me and my friend, our first language is not English. I know that I checked her grammars and spellings, but I am not 100% sure if they are right. So I am going to apologize now!

This story was already done and was posted in Wattpad but I wanted to post it here... ^_^

Enjoy!

Sincerely

NP&TC

We don't own Kuroko no Basket's characters, (Generation of Miracles and Momoi Satsuki).

Original characters, and the plot of the story were all made by the two of us

If you read a xReader fanfics before you'll know what to expect when you read it, but to those who haven't, this might help

You'll see these when you read this fanfic,

(Choose anything you want)

(L/N) - Last Name

(F/N) - First Name

(e/c) - eyes color

(h/c)- hair color

I'm going to tell you again, there will be, uhm, yeah that scene here later on! haha!

Enjoy!


	2. Q1-When it all started

" _It's been years since I ended our relationship. The note that I left in your locker room. The goodbyes that didn't said. I wish, that you will forgive me."_

"Hello, Ms. (L/N)(F/N)-san? Aren't you forgetting that you are in the middle of your job?"

I opened my eyes and saw my friend Inukai Hiyoshi calling me. He had a brunette short hair. He was wearing our summer yukata uniform. There were two for male and female. For male, one was black summer yukata with light green leaves patterns and black gray obi. The other one was, dark blue, with gray stones patters, and any color of obi

"Please, don't call me by my full name. And it is not even a job. I don't even have a salary" I shrugged as I stretched my arms.

I was sitting in a front desk of my auntie's small hotel here in Okinawa. It wasn't that small, but compare to others, it was small. But the business here was blooming, especially in our restaurant. Lot of things happened, but I was working for free and at the same time living in this hotel

"Salary? Since your father died, mother asked you to live here" my cousin Hana entered holding the empty bin of trash in her two hand. Her long black hair was tied up and she was also wearing the same yukata as mine, a blue-dyed with pink cherry blossoms pattern yukata. Her obi was green, but for me it was yellow. "But true, she should pay you"

"Yeah, Auntie told me that after high school she would hire me." I chuckled but it was obvious that I was faking it. It was middle of my third year in high school when my father was killed and I was forced to run away here in Okinawa. There was quite a conflict in my family, that the only relatives that I could trust was auntie Tsubame, my mom's older sister.

"Turn out that you would work for free here in exchange of your living expenses." Inukai added while wiping the front desk table

"Don't be so mean to me." Hana's mother, Auntie Tsubame came and joined us "I told you that I would hire you after high school, but that if you would enter university so that you could pay your tuition. But you didn't, right? You are intelligent, but you didn't continue your study"

"True, if you continue studying, you would be in top class. You really are not normal you know, in various reasons." Inukai agreed

"Oh please, I mentioned to you before auntie, that there was no course that really interest me after graduating high school, especially in the universities in this area. I wanted to enter university, but the only university that offers the course I wanted was five hours away from here. You didn't even wanted me to move there. Plus, I don't want some high expectations. I am just a normal person" I rolled my eyes and retorted to what they said. I thought that there was a reason why these things were happening to me.

"By the way, what is that mother?" Hana pointed the papers auntie was holding in her hand

"Oh this?" she sighed and loudly put it down in front of me "customers" I was startled. Customers? She should be happy, right?

"You seemed not okay with it though" the three of us commented at the same time

"No, because the one I talked to, he demanded so much. Who he thing he was?! An almighty cocky university student! Though he already paid for it"

"What did he say?" Inukai asked while looking at the papers in front of me

"Sorry, I can't read it. I forgot my glasses upstairs" I explained when Inukai grabbed the paper. I had a trouble seeing near things. It happened a year ago, I just couldn't see things near me. Right now, it happened I forgot my eyeglass and I didn't put my contacts too. Actually, we weren't even busy today. Even though the 1st and 2nd floor of the hotel were almost full, the people were all busy swimming in the beach that they didn't even care going back to the hotel at night. We also had restaurant here, and we served them for lunch and dinner, but it depends if they were here. Though I admit, sometime our restaurant was so busy, because we also served people that came to eat here. For breakfast, we only served those who were not from here, but for our guests, it was free so they served themselves.

"I am not telling you to read it" he countered and scanned the papers. His eyes widened and he seemed couldn't explain what he just read "Did he just..? Wow!"

"What?" Hana and I became curious as auntie just nodded and Inukai continued reading "Hey, share some news to us!"

"He just booked all the rooms in 3rd and 4th floor! This guys is a crazy rich person" his laughing but it was dry "So it means you need to call your other part timers to help?"

"Sure I will."

"Wait!" Hana crossed her arms and her tone of disagreement occurred, chilly and icy "my room is in 4th floor"

"Oh yeah, mine too" Inukai and I gasped and looked at auntie in disbelief. Well, this was my auntie's hotel, so basically, we were living here. Though Inukai started living here when summer started because he was working here

"Well, I told him that there are three bedrooms that are being used, but he demanded the 3rd and 4th floor. So for the meantime, you three, I mean Hana and (F/N), you two will be in the same room in the second floor and Inukai will be in the first floor"

"Why did you agree?" Hana complained and her eyes just became watery and she really wanted to cry

"As if I don't have a choice. It's business. Plus he already paid"

"When are they coming here?" I stood up and stretched my hands and feet. Getting myself ready for a whole day of tidying things

"Well, he didn't say anything. But he already paid, starting from tomorrow until the end of the month"

"Wait, today is the 7th of August. They will be staying here for like almost 4 weeks?!" the three of us couldn't just believe what auntie said. Sure there were people who were crazy enough to waste their money. Well, wait, I knew few people, I mean, lots.

"We don't know when they are coming, so pack your things, and start cleaning your room. We need to maintain the cleanliness of this inn, remember? I will call the other workers"

"Wow, he is just a crazy bastard" I commented as I set off to my room

Later that day~

I was tidying up my things in my room, but I was so far to finish things. I was being distracted with the things that made me remembered the past. Since I moved here to Okinawa, this room became my room. So it was hard to just suddenly pack your things

"Oh auntie, you should at least told that person that I am living here. Also, it is hard to clean while wearing this thing"

As I continue getting my clothes out of the closet, a medium box tied by red ribbon fall from my head. It landed on the floor and the things inside scattered.

"Come on!"

I shrugged and picked them up, but memories rushed back on my head as I remembered the moments where I got the things that were inside the box

I picked the queen chess piece and stared for it in a moment, "Oh yeah, you are also one of those crazy rich bastard. I wonder what Akashi is doing now? Even though I told him, that I would like to see his changes. I just left him behind"

/Flashback-1st year high school, after winter cup/Third Narration/

"AKASHI! AKASHI! AKASHI!" (F/N) shouted as she entered the basketball locker room. There she found the back of the captain of the Rakuzan basketball team. (F/N) was aware that he was not in his usual self because he was playing chess by himself, with his two feet on the ground.

"You know, you can enter quietly (L/N). I can hear your voice from afar" he answered as he moved his chess piece

"Sorry" ' _he called me by my last name, so he is really back to his self before'_ she thought as she tried to catch her breath

"What is your business?"

"I, I heard that, uhm, you lost in the finals of winter cup" (F/N) approached him and stood beside him. Silence filled the room and (F/N) was trying to calm herself and thought of some good words to say, but instead "you finally lost, huh. Plus, in basketball" she knew to herself that her words was a bit mean

"I was expecting for you to say words to cheer me up, but I guess everything is screwed now" Akashi moved his white knight piece as he ate the black knight piece "You are not helpful at all"

(F/N) chuckled and sat down beside the table where Akashi was playing "I am here to cheer you up"

"Well you don't sound like"

"I am here to cheer you up. I didn't go to my club activity since I heard the news. By the way, as I promised, I went to Osaka to attend the photography session. And here, I bought you some souvenirs"

"You really went there?"

"You told me to. Since you couldn't go there, I went to Osaka instead. That was why I couldn't watch the finals." I complained and put down the souvenirs I bought

"T-thanks" even though Akashi said it in low voice, (F/N) clearly heard it and saw Akashi's face turned into shaded of red

"Eh, Akashi-sama, is it really you? Why are you getting embarrassed? So you revert back to your usual self, huh" (F/N) teasingly said as she moved the black pawn piece that startled Akashi "I'll do the black"

"You really know me, don't you?"

"Do I? I've been your classmate since 5th grade in elementary school"

"You followed me everywhere"

"Correction, I was the first one who went here in Kyoto. Since, the almighty Akashi-sama shoved me away during second year of high school and suddenly didn't talk to me, I had no time on telling him that I would be moving here. Then suddenly the school scouted you. And you showed up in one of my class. Oh hey, thank you that you remembered me"

"You really are not here to cheer me up. If you have no business, just go and leave me alone here"

(F/N) smiled as she did her next chess piece moved. She was trying to cheer him, but she couldn't say the words she wanted to say. There was a chance, that she might accidentally confess her one-sided love for him. Yes, she had a long, very long, one sided love towards Akashi.

"I am really here to cheer you up. You know, there are still next time. At least now, you know what it feels not to be on the top. The next time you face them, you will feel the eagerness to win, and also the excitement of revenge." She smiled as she let Akashi ate her rook "I can go and treat you an ice cream if you want"

"I can buy a whole ice cream factory, you know"

"Ah right, you are a freaking rich bastard" (F/N) sarcastically said

"Hey"

"Hm?"

"Why are you letting your pieces to be eaten?" Akashi pointed the pieces that were eaten

"But the queen is not yet dead. I still have some pieces. You know that in chess, in order to protect the king, the queen will risk everything. See?" she moved her queen to an empty space and smiled "check"

"You really think about it carefully" Akashi countered her attack, but there was a small faint smile on his face "(L/N), why did you stay by my side? You know that I became different person. I pushed you away, and I was harsh towards you. You also lost some of your friends because of me, since you know me"

"Should I leave your side then?" (F/N) asked Akashi that made him looked at her, surprised to her question, and again to his surprise (F/N) was also looking at him, smiling "You finally look at me. Since I came in, you only looked at the chessboard" she moved her next piece and looked outside "I wonder why? Perhaps, I just couldn't leave you alone. Since, I know that this would happen. You changed, because you didn't want the fact that people might leave you behind, that your teammates from Teiko would leave you when they fully grasped their ability. Also, it was true that there are people who respect you for who you are when you entered Rakuzan, but they don't know the Akashi Seijuro from before, the Akashi Seijuro who treasures his comrades, to the extent that Aomine-kun would call you a nagging mother. I really don't care if I lost them, they are my friend if they can understand my situation. Also, because I don't want others to see the changes on you. I don't want to miss the changes that is happening to you." (F/N)'s face became so red while she was trying to comprehend the words she was trying to say "Anyway, since I know you from before, I know that you are nice, and have a tsundere and yandere character. Oh you are also no doubt an ore-sama character. If you want something, you will get it."

Silence filled the room. Akashi put his right leg up and let his right elbow rest on his knee. Using his left hand, he moved his piece.

"Akashi, say something, or else I don't know what to do!" instead of saying anything Akashi just chuckled and rested his chin on the back of his left hand. (F/N) pouted her lips and they continued playing.

Minutes after, (F/N) realized that she was already losing and she was losing hope, when the silence inside was broke by Akashi

"(F/N), you keep on protecting that black king"

"Y-yeah, o-of course. I will lose if don't protect my king, right?" (F/N) was obviously stuttering _"H-he, he just called me by my first name"_ she obviously lost her composure since Akashi called her suddenly by her first name. Since Akashi revert back to his previous self, calling by her first name just made her body shivered and heart to beat more and faster

"You know that in chess, the king is the most important piece. But you see, the king is always afraid of losing his queen. Because the queen is stupid, she keeps on risking everything just to protect her king. Doesn't she know, that the king is the one who needs to protect his queen" Akashi looked straight at her eyes. He could clearly see her (e/c) eyes looking also at him and her face that was shaded with red. She also noticed that there were also shaded of red in Akashi's face "I am not good at words and in this kind of thing but," Akashi moved the white queen chess piece and ate the black queen. He again looked to (F/N) who was slowly getting what was going on

"Akashi?" somewhat the beating of her heart became so loud and uncontrollable

"Leave that black king, and be my queen instead, (L/N) (F/N)"

"Eh?" the words were clear but for (F/N) she really needed clarifications in his words. But her eyes became watery, and her tears just wanted to burst out

Akashi cleared his throat and continued "As I am saying, don't leave my side. I can protect you." Akashi stood up and went closer to (F/N). He held both of her hand and put his forehead on her forehead "Actually I know what you are doing. I realized all the things you are doing are for me. You keep on risking everything. But I don't want that. From now on, please, rely on me. I will definitely protect you. (L/N) (F/N) can you be my girlfriend?"

The tears that were trying not to fall, ran down on her cheeks. "Y-Yes!" her voice was shivering and she wanted to say more, but she couldn't utter any more words

Akashi picked the white queen chess piece and handed it to (F/N) that made her confused "Keep this one. Always remember that you are my queen now." When she received the queen piece from him, Akashi's face moved closer and closer as he placed his lips on her. He put his arm on her waist that made (F/N)'s whole body shivered in excitement. She put her hands around his neck as she accepted him to enter her mouth. The dream that she kept on wishing to happen was happening.

As the kiss became deeper and deeper, and their tongue began to intertwine, the bell rang that made the two stopped and had a time to breath.

"That was surprisingly sweet. Did you eat chocolate? Ferrero rocher? Since you only eat that chocolate" Akashi asked as he put again his forehead to her

"I ate one before going here."

"I see" Akashi kissed her forehead and smiled "I love you, (F/N)!"

/Back to present time?

~ (F/N)'s narration

"Hello, Ms. (L/N) (F/N)! How many times should I knock?"

Somehow my senses came back as Hana barged in my room with her loud voice "Sorry, what it is? I was kind of lost for a moment" I answered and immediately put back the things from the box

"It is already dinner time, and you are not yet done? Our guests are coming back, so we need to serve them dinner" Hana reminded me but then she noticed the things I was picking "Are those the things from your ex-boyfriend?" I slightly nodded and then put it inside the big box where I put my clothes "Still can't get over with him? It's been years, right? Why don't you look for a new one?" I remained silence cause I couldn't answer her question, I meant the answer was obvious anyway "I see, well, let's go back to work. Let's continue later"

"I'll just put these things, then I'll go there"

Hana left as I put my clothes on the box. I sighed loudly as if I was trying to let my uneasiness to go away. I knew that years had passed now, but I just couldn't forget him. Since he was the only guy that I liked. I also told myself, that I would never like someone again, aside from him.

No it wasn't like that, I really couldn't move on, because there was a guilt on me. There was no closure in our relationship, since the only thing I left for him, was a single note of saying "I'm breaking up with you, goodbye".


	3. Q2-Yearning Voice

~the Next morning

I was busy sweeping in front of the hotel, well, auntie told me to do it since the other workers would arrive today. There were 2 who came already, and 5 more coming. Anyway, I shouldn't be doing this, it was supposed to be Inukai's work but he was busy doing the paper works on the front desk. Also, I should be in my room cleaning. I didn't finish cleaning last night. I was distracted with lots of things

"I just hope that they don't arrive today" I let a big sigh as I continue sweeping the front yard. This would be the first time that we would be having a bunch of guests, plus they demanded to get the whole 3rd and 4th floor "Getting my room to their pleasure" I complained. Even though my voice was so low, if someone could hear me, they would easily tell that I was so pissed

"(F/N)-chin! It's been a long time! Why are you so irritated this early?" a sudden hugged from the back startled me. This loud voice, and not to mention, her hands were down on my stomach, it was no doubt,

"Kotone-chan, that hurts." Ah, I forgot, she was also working here. Akari Kotone, I called her Kotone-chan. She had a small stature, her eyes were big, and her hair were always two ponytailed style. She was my first friend when I transferred to their school during high school "It's only been a month, right? Since the last time we saw each other. How's your vacation?"

"It was fun. My boyfriend was with us too." She giggled and hugged me tightly.

"That hurts" I complained but just chuckled "You reminded me of someone I know, but with different feeling"

"(F/N)-chin, you told me that before. By the way, (F/N)-chin, you should be aware with the people around you" she chuckled and I felt her head turned in the direction of the beach "See that group of guys over there by the beach?" she asked me and looked at the group of guys she was talking about

"Ah, they are guests from our hotel. They are quite troublesome, you know. What about them?"

"They are eyeing on you. Looking at your sexy body." she giggled and again hugged me tightly, "Even though you are wearing a summer yukata, they are having that perverted eyes. Seriously, are there any guys who don't look at body figure? Like there's no one who wants you to gain weight. They are so perverted, since (F/N)-chin has a nice sexy body, as your friend I feel disgusted when they look at you with those eyes"

I knew what she meant. She was right, I felt disgusted when I was talking to someone and then look at my body instead talking to me face to face. But then, I smiled a bit and answered in low voice "I knew someone, who really wanted me to gain weight. There were still few people"

"Eh, (F/N)-chin?"

~/Flashback-High school 3rd year, Late-August/

I was carefully planting the flower seed in the garden bed in the school. I was wearing a blue sweat pants, white t-shirt, and a green apron. I was full of dirt since I was working since this morning.

"Finally I'm done" I stood up and wiped the sweat falling on my forehead using my elbow, since I couldn't use my hands as I had gloves and I was holding a small soil scooper.

I was admiring my perfect work when I felt someone put his arm around my waist

"Akashi, I'm full of sweat and dirt, you know" I complained to this guy who liked to hug me always from the back. I could easily tell it was him from the warmth of his hug

"(F/N) what are you doing here in school? I saw you from the coach's office. It is summer" Akashi's voiced was so husky when he spoke

"Akashi, are you okay? Your voice is so dry" I asked out of my concern but he hugged me tightly and gave a bit on my neck "Ouch, what's with that?"

"I was the one asking, and how many times should I tell you, call me Seijuro. We've been dating for over a year" he was so cute

"Hai, hai, I'm still not used calling you by your first name, sorry. Anyway, I was asked by my friend to help the gardening club, Seijuro." When he sighed, I felt his breath on my neck and my face really turned into red. But then he bit my ear that added to my embarrassment "What's up with you? You really are not in good mood"

"Get used to it, idiot. Also, you easily get pushed by your friends in doing this kind of thing." He answered on my ears. His voiced was like a music in my ear. He then let go of me. I looked at him and my face that was blushing non-stop became redder when he looked straight in the eyes as if he found something odd on me

"What?"

"Why did you lose weight again?" he did ask what? I blinked fast and just couldn't believe to what he just asked

"Do you realize that you are being rude to a lady?" I crossed my arms and pouted my lips "You shouldn't say to a lady about her weight. Also, how did you know?"

He put his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on my shoulder "Sorry, I just really don't like you losing weight. The truth is, I wanted you to at least gain more weight. I know you very well"

"You are an odd one, Akashi" I commented and then again he bit my neck "I mean, Seijuro" he looked me in the eyes, and I could clearly see his beautiful orbs "Anyway, can you let go of me now? I wanted to take a shower and changed. Since I'm full of sweat and dirt" I asked him but he hugged me more tightly

"I really don't care if you are full of sweat and dirt." He answered then asked me that made my knees so weak "Well, why don't we take a shower together?" he then bit my lower lips and smirked "We can enjoy the shower together, right?"

I could feel the blood inside, it rushed over my face and not just shaded of red showed on my face, but my face became really red to what he just said

"I told you right! We are still in high school! Please refrain from your sexual harassment" I told him while my voice was stuttering

He sighed in disappointment and then let go of me. Did he really want to do that kind of thing?

I put down the soil scooper on my hand, and put off the gloves. I could feel that he became irritated. It was so hot and so cute.

"Go take a shower in the basketball shower room. There was no one there" he said while scratching the back of his neck

I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and shyly told him "we can wait for that thing to do, but if it's kissing, I don't mind" it was really hot, my face was really burning because of embarrassment

"You are quite bold to what you are saying, (F/N)" he moved closer to me and put his arms again on my waist. He then kissed my forehead "Then I'll take your offer" He didn't wait any more and planted a soft kiss. But his kissed became deeper and wetter, he asked for opening and I let him enter. I could feel his tongue roaming around my mouth.

It was a good thing that there were no people around us. I felt really embarrassed but it was too good.

When he let me breath for a while, I hang on his shoulder and tried to catch my breath "You really are so intense when it comes to basketball and kissing"

"Cause my queen needs some punishment for making me wait, and for not calling me by my first name"

I punched his chest slightly and buried my face on his chest "Sorry, I'll eat more so that I will gain weight. I have a fast metabolism, which is why I really don't gain weight. But I'll try my best. Also, I'll try my best to call you by your first name."

"Sorry, actually it's just my plain jealousy"

I looked at him and wonder what he meant, "Jealousy?"

"When we went to the pool last weekend to celebrate you birthday, guys kept on looking on you, no, they were looking at your body and it was disgusting"

Ah, that was why he was so hot-headed when we went to pool. I hugged him tightly and chuckled "I love you, Seijuro. Thank you for protecting me always"

"My queen, can I have one more kiss?" he asked and again we kissed

~Back to present time

"You two, what are you doing there?" Auntie just came from the market and saw me and Kotone-chan "Are you done sweeping?"

"Almost done auntie, Kotone-chan just distracted me"

"Ma'am, Akashi Seijuro-sama just called and they are coming today, no I mean, he called and said that they will come any minute now!" Fei-san, another worker who came today, came out of the hotel running while catching her breath…

NO…

WAIT…!

DID SHE JUST SAY AKASHI SEIJURO-SAMA?!

"AKASHI SEIJURO-SAMA?!" I nervously asked with high tone

"(F/N)-chin you didn't know? That is the name who booked all the rooms in 3rd and 4th floor." Kotone-chan answered me "But to think that they will come here today, that was fast"

"I didn't hear about it" my heart beat so fast that I had a tantrum on my stomach. My chest felt heavy and I couldn't breathe easily "Why Kotone-chan knows about it?"

"Auntie mentioned him when she called me yesterday"

"You didn't read the papers from yesterday?" auntie scratched her back and let a big sigh "I didn't expect them to come today. Oh, they might be these people coming"

"AKASHICCHI! I really didn't expect you to book a hotel near the beach-ssu!" KISE-KUN?! This voice, it was no doubt, it was Kise-kun. I didn't want to turn around and look. I was trembling. What should I do? Run? No, wait, calm down!

"Kise, you are really loud."

"Kise-kun was being loud since we left Tokyo."

"Kii-chan, you really are loud"

"Kise, your voice are echoing in the whole area"

"Doesn't really care, but I am hungry"

These voices, Aomine-kun? Kuroko-kun? Satsuki-chan? Midorima-kun? Murasakibara-kun? Wait, the Teiko Basketball club members?! Generation of Miracles?! They were together?!

"Wah, they are so hot! But there's a lone lamb" I heard Kotone-chan giggled. I couldn't turn around. I didn't know what to do anymore

"Fei, go and check the rooms." Auntie ordered Fei-san and she hurriedly went inside "(F/N)"

"Yes, auntie?"

"Go inside and wait on the front desk with Inukai" auntie ordered me and she seemed noticed my body that was shivering and I was so tensed "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine" I nodded and tried to calm down, but my eyes just widened and tears gathered in my eyes. When he finally spoke,

"You guys, you are so loud. Hurry up and walk. And Kise, we already talked about it, just enjoy your stay here" his harsh but soothing voice, the music to my ears before. How many years had passed since I last heard his voice? Four years? And those 4 years seemed like eternity

It was obvious to me, I was yearning for his voice. His name just escaped from my mouth as tears ran down on my cheeks "Akashi… Seijuro…"


	4. Q3-The Arrival

/Akashi's Narration-2nd year high school, 1st day after summer vacation/

That girl, she didn't even message me back this morning. Not even answering my call. She really had the guts ignoring me. I know that I was using different number, but I clearly said in the message that it was me

I open the door of her class and saw her sitting on the third seat from the door at the second row. She was talking to her friends, and she was really ignoring me. Although her classmates already made a fuss once I opened the door, (F/N) really didn't even look on me.

"(L/N) (F/N)" I called but she glared at me. What?! She glared at me! I could see her (e/c) eyes glaring at me "I need to talk to you. Go to the basketball locker room" I called her and she was really angry. I could feel it. She was the only person who could act like this in front of me.

(F/N) stood up but in her face, I could clearly see that she was so pissed. What was she angry about? I should be the one who need to get mad. She didn't reply to my messages and didn't even answer my call this morning.

She passed on me and walked out of the class. I followed her and I could hear her classmates asking if what did she do, or why it was always her. So they still didn't know that we were going out.

(F/N)'s hand was on her back, and her long (h/c) hair was swaying. It was following her every move.

"(F/N)" I called her but she didn't look at me. I had a glimpse on her face when she turned right, she was pouting her lips. I found it cute. Next to Kuroko, (F/N) was the person who exceeded my expectation. Anyway, why was she mad? We were about to turn left when I let a sigh of defeat

Seriously, this girl "My queen, I wanted to know what is the reason why you are making that face?" I caught her from behind and put my arms around her. But still, (F/N) wasn't answering me. She wasn't even looking at me "(F/N), I-"

"Akashi, how's your summer vacation?"

"What's with the sudden question? We had a training during summer. You?" I answered. She again called me by my last name. I always told her to call me by my name

"Half of it was fun, since Rakuzan won the Inter-high finals, congrats, but half of it, I was tired waiting for someone to greet me on my birthday" Ah, now I got it. The reason why she was so pissed.

"Are you mad that I didn't greet you?" I asked and I heard her smirked

We fought a lot even before we started dating, but she was the one who always made the first move to reconcile. When we just started dating, we also had a fight, and then again, she was the first one who reconcile, but it was my fault.

She moved my hands and broke free from me. (F/N) looked at me, and her face became more and more irritated. I could tell. She looked like she was smiling, but the aura around her was so cold and dark "Yeah, right, why would I be mad? As if, I waited for my boyfriend to greet me. And then there was no message nor call from him. Yeah, I am not mad" she answered but her tone, she was really mad and she was really angry. I could see her face clearly, and her eyes were looking away.

"My queen, I apologize, but I have an explanation for that"

"Really?" she was asking me but she seemed unsatisfied. But then she sighed. Ah, this one, she always sigh when she wanted to resign on this argument and just let it go. "Forget it. You have reason, right?" But it was my fault, I should at least do something about it.

"(F/N)" I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Sorry, I know that you felt sad and mad that I didn't greet you on your birthday. It is my fault so let me explain and apologize properly. Happy Birthday, (F/N)! I'll do something to pay for it" I caress her hair and I heard her breathed. "My queen, are you crying?"

She buried her head on my chest and hugged me back. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she was crying

"Ahre, Sei-chan? And (F/N)-chan? What are you doing there?" Mibuchi came while holding papers on his hand "Sei-chan, did you make (F/N)-chan cry? You should treat a lady properly"

"Shut up! Go to the meeting room first, I'll be there" I answered. Mibuchi left us and I just heard (F/N) spoke

"You have meeting? Sorry, I'll go then" she broke free from me and she wiped her tears "You can go now, I'll go to washroom first and go back to my class"

"I will not allow that. You will come to the meeting room with me." She looked at me and her (e/c) eyes became swallowed and her nose became reddish "Right now, I just couldn't leave you alone. Besides, you will know my reason when you go there"

"You realized that I do have class, right?"

"Skipped it" I demanded and kissed her right eye "Let's go" I held her left hand and we went together to the meeting room

The members of the Rakuzan basketball team were there, and they were wondering who (F/N) was. Why she was with me?

"Akashi, you are late" Nebuya said as he burped loudly

"That's so dirty!" Mibuchi complained

"Sorry, I had an important business to do" I answered and went in front. I let (F/N) seat in front, near Mibuchi, since he knew about us

"Important than basketball?" Hayama chuckled but received a kicked from Mibuchi

"Shut up, Sei-chan also have other business you know"

"Then let's start" I started the meeting and gave a brief summary to our victory during inter-high finals, what happened during the training camp, and what would happen on the winter cups

"But I wonder, can we win against Seirin on Winter cups?" Nebuya scratched the head of his back but then he shouted "I WANT TO WIN AGAINST THEM! I KNOW THAT WE WON AGAINST THEM IN INTER-HIGH, BUT I WANT TO TAKE REVENGE DURING WINTER CUP"

"We feel the same Akashi" Hayama added

"I know you all wanted to get revenge, but we all learned to work hard and just enjoy playing basketball as a team. We agreed on that. I also wanted to win against them" I told them and they were satisfied, they were about to stand up when I remembered to ask them "By the way"

"There's more Sei-chan?"

"Did you get back your phone back from coach?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hayama shouted and he seemed remembered about it "Now that you mention, he got our phone on the start of our training and still have our phone!"

"You are right, thanks to that I had no chance to greet my grandma during our training camp. She was really mad at me when I visited her this morning" Mibuchi added "We should get our phone back now"

"Well then, Mibuchi go and talk to coach to give our phone back later during our practice"

"Akashi, aren't you the one who supposed to go to coach?" Hayama asked me and I looked at (F/N) who were looking outside

"I have an important thing to do after this. You are all dismissed" I told them and grabbed (F/N)'s hand. I knew everyone was surprised to what I did, but I needed to do something about our situation. We headed to the basketball locker room and I locked the door

"So your coach got your phones" she asked as she stood beside the table where the chess board was.

"Yeah, it was too sudden when he told us that we caught off guard and just followed his instruction"

"I see" she moved the pieces on their own place and noticed the missing queen piece "Sorry, I got mad at you."

"Don't apologize. It was my fault. I should at least send a message before I gave my phone. Or at least went to see you and explain properly. Or explain what happened in the message I sent this morning using my other phone" I approached her and the aura around her went back to normal. It became brighter and lighter "I really am sorry, (F/N)"

"It's okay now. I forgive you. Since I already know your reason and you already greeted me" she smiled at me. It was a radiant smile. (F/N) really forgave me

I approached her and hugged her tightly "I need to at least do something about it. Do you want to go somewhere after our practice?"

She hugged me back. (F/N) really forgave me. She really forgives easily "I'm already fine. Just rest after your practice. Besides, I fall in love to Akashi Seijuro who really loves to play basketball. The person who changed because of basketball. The tsundere, yandere, ore-sama character of you. So don't worry about it anymore."

Without saying anything, I kissed her. She accepted me and let me enter her. It was sweet. As I kissed her deeper, she tapped my hand and she wanted to get some air to breath.

"I really love you, (F/N)" I told her and kissed her forehead "Let's go all the way"

"HUH?!" It seemed she was surprised to what I said

"It's convenient now. As my gift to you, let's go all the way. There's only two of us here. I wanted you right now"

"Wait, wait, wait! Akashi Seijuro, is that you?!" she grabbed my face. Was she trying to assure to what I said?

"You can turn me down if you don't want" I retorted

"No, no, it is not that. Can you hear what are you saying now?"

"I am being serious here"

"The great Akashi-sama has also this side. It's interesting" she chuckled and then I bit her neck "Ouch, sorry, sorry. But I will tell you this, please refrain from your sexual harassment. We're still in high school, so let's wait a little further, okay? Your father have a high expectation from you, so let's wait. If you agreed to me, then that will be my gift from you" somehow I was disappointed, but I couldn't say no to her

"I understand. I'll wait." I answered as I again kissed here

* * *

/Present time-third narration/

"THAT HURTS AOMINECCHI!"

"That is your punishment"

"Ki-chan, you are easy to read that is why you lost"

Akashi opened his eyes and was blinded by the sun outside the window. They arrived in Okinawa. The hotel that Akashi booked off was two hours away from the airport. They were inside the bus that Akashi rented. The generation of miracles except Akashi were playing trump card

"Ah, Akashi-kun" Kuroko noticed Akashi who just woke up and having a dark aura looking at them

"Kise it is your fault! You wake up Akashi" Midorima pushed his glasses and blamed Kise that everyone agreed

"EH?! Why it's my fault?!" Kise again shouted

"It was obvious that Akashi-kun was dreaming." Kuroko explained

"What's the connection to that?!"

"How did you know?" Akashi curiously asked him

"Akashi, everyone saw you smiling while sleeping." Midorima answered that made Akashi emitted darker aura. Everyone backed out when they felt it

"But Akashicchi, it was really great that you got a hotel near the beach, and near the area where we are going to have a game" Kise broke the intense ambiance "Plus, you booked for whole August! It was really great-ssu!"

"Kise-kun, you already forgot that you are at fault for waking Akashi-kun" Kuroko told him

"EH?!"

"Well, just think of it as my present for you" Akashi answered

"Eh, but my birthday was last June"

"Then, Midorima"

"Don't joke on me." Midorima protested

"If you don't want, then Aomine."

"Ah, now that you mentioned it, we'll be staying here until the end of the month" Aomine yawned just remembering his own birthday

"Can we just think that it's a vacation?" Kuroko suggested and they just agreed "Also, Murasakibara-kun, here, you can have my maiobu"

"Eh, are you sure, Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara got the maiobu from Kuroko and again started eating "By the way, Aka-chin, when is that game your father asked us to participate?"

"On the 17th"

"17? So we still have 2 weeks to enjoy our vacation!" Kise shouted but immediately stopped by Akashi

"Near the hotel, there was a gym I booked so that we can practice. I'll give you time to enjoy your day, but don't forget that even though it is just a show, and not an official game, we need to win, so we also need to practice"

"Besides, it is been a while since we play together, right?" Kuroko again ended the discussion but made them a weird feeling.

"Ahre?"

"Momocchi?" Kise asked Momoi who suddenly spoke that seemed remember something

"There's one right? Whose birthday is on the 18th?" they all looked at each other and wonder who she was talking about

"Now that you mentioned it, you are right-ssu" Kise made a deep thought that made them became more curious

"Anyway, just enjoy" Akashi got a book from his bag and started reading it, leaving the others to think who it was. But for Midorima, he already knew who it was, and looked at Akashi

An hour after, they finally arrived in the hotel. But this time, Akashi still didn't know, that the girl, who he loved was living and working for free in that hotel.

"AKASHICCHI! I really didn't expect you to book a hotel near the beach-ssu!" Kise shouted as he walked excitedly

"Kise, you are really loud." Aomine complained

"Kise-kun was being loud since we left Tokyo." Added by Kuroko

"Kii-chan, you really are loud" agreed by Momoi

"Kise, your voice are echoing in the whole area" again complained by Midorima

"Doesn't really care, but I am hungry" and the usual Murasakibara

"You guys, you are so loud. Hurry up and walk. And Kise, we already talked about it, just enjoy your stay here" Akashi lead the way. They arrived in front of the hotel where they found three people standing.

"(F/N), go inside and wait there with Inukai" Tsubame ordered her and she hurriedly ran leaving the broom to Kotone. That action of (F/N) made Akashi and the others wonder. Tsubame approached them and made a big smile "Welcome to Hotel Chariot, I am Akage Tsubame, the owner of this hotel"

"I am Akashi Seijuro. The one who called yesterday"

" _Wah, what a small guy. Compared to others, he really is small."_ Kotone thought while looking at them

"Welcome, sir. We prepared the rooms for you. This way please" Tsubame lead the way, and as for Kotone

"So you guys are all from Tokyo. Welcome to Okinawa"

"Thank you, but Akashicchi is from Kyoto" Kise answered but everyone felt the dark aura Akashi emitted from his answer

"Kise, I am also from Tokyo." Akashi corrected him

Even Kotone felt the aura Akashi emitted

" _Woah, emperor! He is small but he has that aura"_

"Ne, ne" Murasakibara called Kotone that made her looked up

" _WOAH! He is freaking tall!"_ Kotone smiled and looked at him "Yes?"

"What is the best food here in Okinawa?"

"Yakitori? Oh but there's lots of foods here. Especially in our restaurant. You can eat variety of foods for free, since Akashi-sama booked all the rooms from 3rd and 4th floor, we will give you free foods"

"I didn't hear about that" Akashi told Tsubame

"Ah yes, we will explain all the benefits you will get when we get into the front desk"

"You must eat (F/N)-chin's Goya Champuru, Okinawa soba, Rafute, and Taco rice!" Kotone excitedly told them

"(F/N)-chin?" Kise and the others curiously asked

"Yeah, she is one of the worker here. You will see her on the front desk" Kotone chuckled but when they arrived "Eh, Inukai-kun? Where's (F/N)-chin?"

"I told (F/N) to wait here, right? Where is she?"

Inukai chuckled but it was obvious that it was dry and he was forcing to have a poker face. He looked down slightly on his right and there, (F/N) was crouching, shaking her head and pleading Inukai not to tell them. He looked back at them and gave them a force smile "I wonder, right? Where is she?"


	5. Q4-Your Eyes

/(F/N)'s Narration/

Auntie ordered me to go inside. As I heard their voices and footsteps approaching,

"Kotone-chan, I'll leave this to you" I gave the broom to Kotone-chan and hurriedly ran inside the hotel

"Ah, (L/N)" Inukai called me who was sitting on the front desk "Are you done sweeping?"

I went beside him and covered my face. I need to calm down. It has been 4 years since I last saw him, no, since I last saw them! What should I do?!

"Are you okay?"

"Ah, Inukai, I feel like I'm dying!"

"EH?! Wait, what's going?!"

"Our precious guests, they arrived" I answered as my soul left me

"I heard from Fei-san, besides, they are with auntie now. They are coming in"

"Inukai!" I looked at him fiercely and I noticed that his face became red

"W-what?!"

"I can't do it! Please cover me up!" I told him and crouched down

"C-cover, you say! What- eh?! Eh?!"

It was then I heard Kotone-chan's voice. No! My whole body was trembling!

"Eh, Inukai-kun? Where's (F/N)-chin?"

"I told (F/N) to wait here, right? Where is she?" It was auntie's voice

I looked at Inukai and he looked at me. I shook my head and pleaded him not to say about my whereabouts

He looked at them and answered "I wonder, right? Where is she?" he laughed forcibly "Anyway, they are our guests, right?" Inukai, nice one!

"Ah yes. Please prepare the papers that Akashi-sama need to sign. And the keys" auntie remembered and Inukai prepared the papers

"How many rooms are there in 3rd and 4th floor? And where's the stairs and elevators?" I heard Akashi asked

"There are 12 rooms on the 4th floor, and 16 rooms on the 3rd floor. Since on the 4th floor, the two rooms near the exit stairs and the two rooms at the very end of the hallway are bigger than the rest, especially the very last rooms from each side, there were only 12 rooms. The exit stairs are all on the right side of the hallway, and across the exit stair is the elevator"

"So there's only one exit stair. Then we'll get all the keys for 4th floor. My other team mates will be arriving any day before 17th, give them the keys for 3rd floor. There will be 14 of them coming"

"Eh, but Akashicchi, why get all the keys for 4th floor? Also why did you booked all the rooms in 3rd and 4th floor-ssu?"

"Kise, because it is Akashi-nandayo" I heard Midorima answered. I didn't help but laughed a little. He was right. Akashi was the type of guy who wanted to have more space for everyone to move. Better to have more than to have less

"I see, I see! Then I'll get the room on the end of the hallway-ssu!" Kise-kun, his voice was really loud

"Don't easily decide the rooms by yourself, Kise!" Aomine complained

"You are all loud! I'm getting the one at the end of the hallway-nanodayo!" Midorima also joined

"Girl should get the one at the end of the hallway!" Satsuki-chan too?!

"No, I'll get the 4 rooms at the end of the hallway" I heard Akashi, and it seemed they were surprised. I saw Inukai's eyes widened

"Eh, why 4 rooms-ssu? Plus you will get the two big rooms?!" Kise couldn't help but laughed to what Akashi said. Well, Akashi just wanted to have his own privacy, but it was probably because he didn't want to hear their loud snore.

"I need privacy and also I don't want to hear your loud snore"

see?

"Akashi-kun, that is so mean!" Satsuki-chan shouted

"I didn't mean about you, but these guys here" I had a feeling that the others were glaring at him

"Akashi, you also snore, right-nanodayo?" Midorima-kun was the first one to respond

"I do, but not as loud as you guys. Anyway, I'll get the last four rooms. Momoi will get the other big room. Beside her room will be Kuroko's. Leave the room across Momoi's room empty. It is up to you to choose what room you want to stay"

"EHHHHHH?!" I could tell from their shout that they disagree on Akashi's decision

"Do you have any problem with that?" Ah what a scary voice! He hadn't change at all. He gets what he wants "Good then"

"Uhm"

"Fei, what's wrong?" Fei-san came back from checking the rooms

"Actually, there's a problem in one of the room on the 4th floor"

Shoot! I forgot! It was my room! I hadn't finish cleaning!

"What's the problem?"

"One room is still occupied" Fei-san answered

"Inukai?" My auntie's voice was very scary! She would kill me when she found out!

"It's not me! I already clean my room!" Inukai shook his head as he answered defensively

"Is it Hana?!"

"I don't know whose room, but it was the last room at the very end of the hallway, room 412"

"(F/N)'s room" auntie's voice was so scary! I wanted to cry!

"WAHHHH!" Nice timing, Fei-san! "What are you doing down there, (F/N)?!"

"(F/N) is there?!"

Calm down, (F/N)! What should I do in this situation? I wanted to cry!

"What is the meaning of this, Inukai?" Auntie, please be gentle to him.

"No, I mean, (L/N)'s stomach hurt so I told her to crouch for a while. She was too embarrassed so I am planning to explain this to you auntie later"

"(F/N), I need to talk to you after this"

"Why don't you go out now? Auntie will kill you later" Inukai whispered to me. I punched his right leg and I just heard him groaned "(L/N), you bastard"

I sighed in defeat. I didn't know what to do anymore! My stomach, it was really hurting! Seriously!

I stood up biting my lower lip. Holding my stomach, my knees were trembling. My eyes looking down.

"(L/N)-cchi!"

"(F/N)-chan!"

I heard Kise-kun and Satsuki-chan shouted

I looked up and finally after 4 years, I saw them, especially him. I could see from their face that they were really surprised seeing me. It was then, after 4 years, our eyes finally met. I could feel my eyes tearing up.

"I apologize!" I bowed down but still it wasn't just my knees that were trembling, but my whole body. I shut my eyes and clenched my yukata. I could feel the shocked from their stare. Well, I could tell that Murasakibara-kun and Aomine-kun that they were curious who I was. No, I felt like crying "I will clean it very quickly!"

"Uhm, I will help (F/N)-chin, so please give us time to clean it" Kotone-chan, thank you…

"I apologize. I told you on the phone that there were three rooms being occupied on the 4th floor. She was one of them. Since his father died, and moved here in Okinawa, she had that room, so there are many things to move. I apologize" Auntie explained to them

"It's fine" I heard Akashi spoke "You don't need to move your things." I was surprised to his response that I unconsciously looked at him. He was looking at me

"Akashicchi, are you sure?"

"It is fine. I will get the room across her room. But still leave the room beside mine and hers empty." He explained "By the way, please explain the rules and regulations here while I'm finishing this. Also the explanation you were talking about."

"Ah, yes. Before that, do you want your luggage to put here? I will ask Inukai-kun to bring your luggage on the 4th floor?" Auntie asked and pointed the luggage cart

"Put your luggage" Akashi ordered them and they just followed him

"Inukai, bring their things on the 4th floor. (F/N) get the keys, give it to Akashi-sama."

"Yes" Inukai followed the order and left me and Fei-san on the front desk

"Well then, I'll go and check the 3rd floor" no wait! Fei-san, please don't leave me!

"I explained our rules and regulation to Akashi-sama when I talked to him over the phone, but I will again explain and add the special benefits you will get. Animal is allowed in our hotel. Smoking is prohibited inside the hotel. There's a smoking area outside the hotel, so please use that area. Loud noise is also prohibited after 12pm. But since you booked the 3rd and 4th floor, it will be fine. There's a pool inside the hotel. It opens from 8:00 am to 11:00 pm, but there is no life guard so please be careful. We also have restaurant here. For regular guests, breakfast is free and it is self-service. For lunch and dinner, you need to buy on your own, but our workers will serve you. But then again, Akashi-sama booked 3rd and 4th floor, we gave an exception. You will be given free food service, just order whatever you like and we will serve you. However, it is free when you eat and order in our restaurant. When you order for room service, you will be charge, so please keep it in your mind. We don't sell alcohol drinks in our hotel. Also, not only the guest from our hotel can eat in our restaurant so you might wonder when you see that there are lots of people eating in our restaurant. One more thing, beside our hotel, there's a basketball gym that Akashi-sama booked, so you can use it anytime"

"Isn't it nice, nigo?" Kuroko-kun's dog, he was with him. I wanted to hug nigo!

"Wah, nice service. Plus, don't worry, we don't drink nor smoke-ssu" Kise-kun told auntie

"I see, so the gym you were talking about is just next door." Aomine-kun was so fired up from knowing there was a gym beside the hotel. Well, actually, it was because grandpa was a basketball player, so when they built this hotel, they also built the gym

"Am I going to sign here too?" I was startled when Akashi asked me

"Ah, yes, you will sign there. And also, you need to fill this one too. After this, you are done" I explained but it was obvious that my voice was shivering. When he started filling it up, I turned around and get the keys for the rooms on the 4th floor

"Do you also have hot spring?" I heard Satsuki-chan asked

"We do, but right now it is under renovation. We are renovating it for winter" Kotone-chan answered. I didn't realize that Kotone-chan was still there.

When I got the keys out, I lined it down on the table "These are the keys for all the rooms in the 4th floor; rooms 401 to room 411. All odd room numbers are on the right side, and the even room numbers are all on the left side. I again apologize for room 412." I explained

"I told you it was fine already" he answered and got the keys for rooms 409, 410, and 411 "Well then, get your keys now. I'll keep the rest."

Satsuki-chan got the keys for 401, 402, and 403 "Akashi-kun, I'll keep 402 so that no one will go there" she excitedly said then went to Kuroko-kun "Here, Tetsu-kun, your room is room 403"

"Thank you, Momoi-san"

"Then I'll get the room across Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun hurriedly get the key for room 404

"I'll get this one" Murasakibara-kun got the key for room 408

Midorima-kun quietly got the key for room 406

"How about you, Aomine?" Akashi asked him, but there were only room 405 and 407

"Then I'll get the room beside Tetsu" he got the key for room 405

"Then I'll keep this one" he got the room 407 and unconsciously, I looked at Akashi. Our eyes met again "I seriously didn't expect that you will be here. I wanted to talk to you, but I guess it will wait" he said while looking straight on me. I just couldn't move my eyes away from him. "Let's go"

He walked away and the others followed him, but before they left

"(L/N)cchi, it's been a while. Let's talk again later, okay!" Kise-kun waved at me. Kuroko-kun bowed down and followed Akashi

"(F/N)-chan! I really can't believe I'll see you here! Let's have a long talk later, okay?!" she winked at me then ran to follow the others. It was then Midorima was standing in front of me, wait, he was staring at me

"Midorima-kun, the others are waiting for you" I told him but he was still staring at me.

"I thought that you already forgot about us-nanodayo" he sighed then pushed his eye glass and really amazing taping.

"As if I can forget all of you. My time during middle school, it was all about the generation of miracles" I responded

"Yeah, you and Akashi were always in the locker room. You were also always there when we were having meetings" he reminded me "But you suddenly disappear, but then suddenly appearing with Akashi again. Then again, you disappear."

"I have reasons why I suddenly disappear."

"I don't really care about your reason, but" he pushed again his eyeglass and before he left "At least talk and explain to Akashi. He will surely listen to you-nandayo"

"You know them?" Kotone-chan approached me and asked

I nodded and my eyes just followed them "Yes, I know them."

"Eh?! (F/N)-chin?! Why are you crying?!"

I didn't notice that finally my tears ran down on my cheeks.

Akashi, no, Seijuro, I didn't expect that this time would come again. Even now, by just looking at your eyes, I couldn't stop myself. But again, to fall in love with you.


	6. Q5-It's been a while

"I'm so tired." I heard Hana complained

"I know! I didn't expect to be this busy. It is good that we are now working on night" Kotone-chan added but I heard her giggled "But I really don't mind, since we served Akashi-sama and the others!"

"Kyaa, I was surprised when I saw his group. They are all handsome, so cutie! Especially, when Akashi-sama talked to me! But he has this emperor aura. I wonder if at least I can go out to either one of them" Hana was really fangirling right now. Akashi, well, I couldn't blame her, since it was the truth

"You just rarely see those kind of face. That is why you react like that" Inukai scolded them "Also, your mother told you, right? It is prohibited to go out with our guests."

"Inukai-kun is just plain jealous. Since they are more handsome than him" Kotone-chan chuckled "Right, (F/N)-chin?"

I couldn't answer. I was so tired. I was lying on my stomach here in Inukai's new room. Even though I could clearly hear them, I had no strength to talk

"It's no use, she is the most tired among us." Inukai clarified

"That Murasakibara guy, he really ordered everything that (F/N) can cooked" Hana sighed "He really can eat a lot!"

That was also one of my reasons why I was so tired. It wasn't that I cooked a lot. But I was so conscious, since they were all watching me. Especially him. I could feel his gaze from afar. Our kitchen for restaurant could be seen. That was why they could see me.

"Haaa, I'm so tired" I sighed and closed my eyes

"You can rest there for a while, (F/N)-chin. We'll wake you up later." Kotone-chan told me and I just zoned off. The last time I just heard was the voice of Kamiya Hiroshi, they were watching a voice actor event.

Now that I remembered, the first time I met those member of generation of miracles, I was a different person. The prideful personality that perhaps I adapted from Akashi, which was a laughing matter when I remember about it

/Flashback/

"Did you hear? Four first years entered the first string in basketball?"

"Eh?! Who?"

"That's rare! Is it the first time that thing happened?"

Ah, everyone was talking about basketball. I wonder who those freaking people who entered the first string were."

"(L/N), what are you zoning off?" one of my classmate asked me. I forgot his name.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something. Anyway, what it is?"

"Your assignment, I need to get it" he pushed his eye glass and sighed. Now that I looked at him, his hair was green. And his hand was full of taping, and

"Radio?!" I shouted. What the heck?!

"It's my lucky item for today"

"Lucky item?" what was he talking about?!

"What is your sign?"

"EH? Ah, Leo, why?"

"You are #4 today." He sighed and again pushed his eye glass "I wonder why these days, I cannot get into top"

He was really down. What the heck was he talking about?

"Anyway, here is my homework" I gave him and he just stared to it "What?"

"Can I borrow this tomorrow?"

"Eh?" I looked at my notebook and it was red with ribbon patters and a basketball ball logo at the bottom of the front page "Don't tell me… lucky item?" I asked and he nodded slightly "I can give you one of my notebook with the same design, though with different color, if you want"

"No, the ohasa clearly said this item, with this pattern and with red color" he clarified

"Well, if you can get this from sensei today, you can borrow it."

"Thank you" he got my notebook and was about to leave.

"Wait!" he looked at me and became curious "Sorry, but can I get your name? I honestly forgot your name"

"Midorima Shintaro"

"Midorima, green? That fits your name" I chuckled on myself and he turned around and walked away from me,

That was hilarious. I always thought that it was only Akashi that had the name like that. Oh, speaking of him. I wonder where he entered for middle school. When was the last time I saw that small guy? 3 months ago. He really became so busy, even though we were only in 6th grade.

The morning class just ended and I was on my way to buy something to drink, when

"Ouch" someone just bumped on me that made me fall on the ground, who the heck was that?! I looked around and no one was there "Who the heck?!"

"Sorry, that was my fault" I looked in front of me and my eyes just widened, since when?

I shouted in surprised. There was a guy with light blue hair, with fairly pale skin. "Since when?"

"I'm here from the very start" eh, did he say, from the start?! He extended his hand and helped me to stand up

"Thanks"

"I'm really sorry about that. I'll buy you something to drink in payment for what I did" he said and stood up in front of the vending machine

"It is fine, it was my fault anyway. I didn't notice you"

"Here." Eh, he did buy something for me even though I told him not to.

"You already buy one. Well then, I'll accept this one. Anyway, what is your name?"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" he introduced

"I'm (L/N) (F/N)" I opened the ice tea he bought for me and looked at him closely "You are the same first year, huh"

"Yes"

"What club are you in?"

"Bas.. ket ball" he answered in low voice

"Hmmmm, so you are also one of those basketball freaks." I chuckled and I just noticed him looked at me in surprise "I knew someone who really love basketball, to the extent that he might get married to it. What string are you in?"

"3rd string"

"You answered again in low voice. It seemed you weren't satisfied."

"It is not like that, but…"

"You don't need to hurry up and be on top. Just enjoy it slowly, you'll achieve it sooner or later" I advised him. "Don't be so down just because there are first years who entered the first string. You don't need to be so low"

"No, I am fine"

"Then be proud, and enjoy. Anyway, do you know those four basketball freaks who entered the first string?"

"Ah, they are-" but even before Kuroko-kun answered my question, one of my classmate interrupted us

"There you are (L/N)"

"What's wrong?" I curiously asked her

"A girl from another class was looking at you. She has a long pink hair, and a big breast"

"I don't know anyone like that. Precisely, I don't even know anyone from other class except this guy…ttte, he is not here anymore?!" I sighed and looked around, where did that guy go? Was he a ghost or something? "Anyway, who was it?"

"I don't know, but she said that she would go back and talk to you again later."

On my way back to the room, I shifted my gaze to the couple of people gathering around near the ground field, and in the middle of them was a guy with yellow hair. He looked so flirty though.

I went back to class with my classmate and there in front of our class were a guy with dark skin and dark blue hair, with a girl with long pink hair and yes, a big breast, she was the same grade as me, right?

"Ah, there she is!" the girl pointed me and approached me "You are (L/N) (F/N)-chan, right?"

"Ah, yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Momoi Satsuki, and this guy here is Aomine Daiki" I looked at him and tried not to laugh. Since he was the same with Akashi, and Midorima-kun.

"Ah, nice to meet you. But, why are you looking for me? Do you need something?"

"Satsuki, is she the girl he mentioned?" the guy name Aomine asked

"Yeah, she fits perfectly to the description given"

"Then? What do you need from me?" I again asked as she gave me a big wide smile

"Can you be a manager for basketball team?"

"No thanks, I decline!" I immediately declined what she said with big smile on my face. That was a laughing matter

"EH?! But why?"

"I don't know why you wanted me to become one, but I don't have anything especial that can contribute to the team"

"Eh, but he said that you are good in analyzing the situation, good in research. Also, you are smart, but he mentioned that not smart as him"

"Ahahaha" I laughed but it was dried and I was so irritated. Who on earth put me in this stupid situation?! "Please tell that person, HE IS MISTAKEN!" I seriously said and they seemed felt the aura I emitted "Now please excuse me"

"Heh," I was about to leave when I heard Aomine smirked. "You have the same aura as him, huh"

"I really don't know who you are talking about, but I repeat, I decline your offer"

"Even though you are high and well respected, you still have your pride, saying no"

I crossed my arms and looked straight at him "Let say that I do really have those quality, and I am a prideful person, then let it be, and I'll definitely accept it. But it is not the case, since I don't have those quality, and that is the reason why I declined."

"You keep on declining is the prove that you are a prideful person, idiot" this Aomine guy he is getting on my nerves

"Dai-chan, stop. Don't make things complicated" Momoi told him and I just sighed

"Thank you for the offer, but honestly, I don't want to be involved in anything, especially to basketball and other sports. Right now, I wanted to enjoy my middle school. I'm only in first year of middle school, I don't want some meddlesome things"

"I understand, I'll tell him your answer"

"By the way, who on earth told you about me?"

"Ah, it's Akashi-kun. Akashi Seijuro. He is also a first year, but along with Dai-chan, this guy here, they entered the first string and he is already well respected"

My eyes widen and a faint smile escape from me. "I see, tell him what I said. Thanks! Well then, I'm going inside now"

I left them and shook my head and just felt happy inside. Akashi, I didn't expect you to be in this school, plus in first string? You really were a basketball freak

I sat down on my seat, and waited for the afternoon class to finish. Once the last bell of the day rang, everyone hurriedly went out of class, to go to their club activities, and to go home. As for me, I stayed and read a book.

"You are not yet going home?" Midorima-kun asked me, still holding the radio on his hand. I really found it weird

"No, I'm going to do something later" I answered and flipped to next page

"I see"

"How about you Midorima-kun? Oh, by the way, did you get my notebook back?"

"I have a club activity. Yes, the teacher checked your homework first and gave it back to me"

"I see, well then, see you tomorrow" I told him and again flipped to next page. I just heard the door closed "Something to do, huh?"

I chuckled to myself and continued reading.

Hours after, I noticed the time and packed my things. I headed to the gym for first string basketball, and I was right, this basketball freak was still here.

I entered the gym without Akashi knowing. I leaned on the wall and watched him dribble around, and when he shoot, it was all in.

Akashi stood at the free throw area, and made a deep breath. His sweat was covering him. He made a free throw shot, continuously, without making any mistake

"Wow!" I clapped and just praised him that was when he noticed me

"(L/N) since when are you standing there?" he asked and made another shoot

"A few minutes ago" I answered and threw a towel to him "It's been a while. I see that you are still a basketball freak, not to mention, you also entered the first string. Congratulations!" I sarcastically praised him. He glared at me and I could clearly his red eyes glaring at me, woah, scary!

"What did you come here for? You already decline being a manager, right?"

"Hey, hey, don't be like that. I am just here to see my childhood friend. Since it was been a while when I last saw him. Also, to ask why he voluntarily put me in something he knew that I don't like" I answered as he approached me. I handed him a water bottle and waited for his response

"You really don't know your abilities, do you? You have a great potential to be a manager, same with Momoi."

"Ahahaha, please don't joke on me, Akashi-sama" when I said that, again a glared from him

"You easily accept other's request, but why don't you accept my request?"

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. But I came up with a simple answer to that" I responded and gave him a big sweet smile "Cause you basketball freak bastard didn't want me to teach basketball" his eyes widened, as if he was surprised to my respond

He smirked and threw the towel back to me. He put down the empty water bottle and grabbed one of the ball that were scattered around and went to free throw area. "Put your bag down and come here"

"Are you ordering me?" I asked him, but my heart skipped a beat. I still wasn't sure about my feeling towards Akashi, I knew that there was something on him. But this time around, I still wasn't sure

"I am ordering you" when he said that, I immediately surrender and put down my things on the side. I approached him and he gave me the ball "Try shooting it"

"HUH?!" I grabbed the ball and throw it to the ring board that it bounced back near me "Like that?"

I heard him laughed, and again picked up one ball. This time, he gave it to me and he went behind me. "Hold it carefully," he said. I could feel his body on my back, he was sweating but he smelled so nice. His breath, I could also feel it from my neck, which was making my whole body so hot. "Then, like this" I followed his lead. He moved my hands to a shooting position. He then whispered on my ear, "Then aim for the ring. Push the ball with your strength and with your fingers." He helped me shoot the ball, and it was in.

"Woah!" I smiled as I saw the ball went in on the hoops.

"Then should we continue with the lesson, then you will accept being one of the managers" he put his hand on my shoulder and he was really ordering me, but then I was startled to his next move. "Did you lose weight?" He asked me as he touched my waist. I elbowed him on the stomach and he groaned "What's with that?!"

"I told you, I will not" I sighed and hid my face who really became red because of embarrassment. What should I do? My heart was beating so fast!

"Do you realize that my order is always absolute? You are the only person who always opposed my order" He told me while still holding his stomach

"I know, but at least, someone is there that can oppose you, right?" I smiled sweetly and dribbled the ball with my two hands

"Eh, Aka-chin, you are still here?" a tall student with purple hair came and behind him

"Midorima-kun?!" I noticed the green haired guy behind him

"(L/N), what are you doing here?" he asked

"I am visiting this small guy here" I pointed Akashi and he glared at me "Sorry, sorry"

"I didn't know that you know Midorima" he said as he started picking the balls scattered around "What are you doing here, you two?"

"Mido-chin said that the gym was still open so we take a look and found you" the guy with purple hair answered while eating a snack, wait, he was holding a bunch of maiobu!

"Murasakibara, coach already told you not to eat inside the gym" Midorima scolded him but the purple guy named Murasakibara retorted

"Eh? But it is already after practice"

"Murasakibara?" I wondered and tried no to laugh but it was futile, I laughed

"WHAT?" I could feel he became irritated to my comment

"Sorry, sorry! I really thought that it was only Akashi that has the stupid surname that match up with his hair color, but I didn't expect, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun too. Oh not to mention that Aomine guy I met this afternoon" I explained but felt Akashi's glare at me "Akashi-sama, your eyes is scary

"So you also met Aomine already" I heard Midorima said

"You also know Aomine-kun?" I asked and also looked at Murasakibara

"Mine-chin? Yeah, he is also a first year like us"

"I see" I answered in low voice, eh, did he just say, like us? Ehh? "YOU ARE ALSO FIRST YEAR?!" I shouted that my voice echoed inside the gym

"Your voice is too loud (L/N)" Akashi complained

"WAIT!" now that he mentioned it. I looked at Akashi, then Murasakibara, then Midorima-kun. Then that Aomine guy was also a first year "Don't tell me, the four first years who entered the first strings were you three then that Aomine?"

"I thought you already know?" Midorima-kun pushed his eye glass and helped Akashi picked up the balls

"No, actually I didn't know Akashi is also here in Teiko. When I heard Akashi is here, I knew that he would be in basketball team, but I didn't expect you. So you are also a basketball freak like this small guy here" I smiled but I felt the whole gym became cold

"Ahre? Why does it suddenly feel so cold?" Murasakibara asked while chewing his snack

"Don't worry about it Murasakibara-kun. Do you want some maiobu? I have lots on my bag" I hurriedly ran to my bag and get the bag of maiobu and chocolates "You can have them"

"Eh? Are you sure?" he asked as I extended it to him

"Why do you have those?" Akashi curiously asked but somehow his tone was kind of different

"The guys from our class and class next doors gave those snacks to her" Midorima-kun explained

"Oh, you know?" I stood up and looked at Murasakibara "I can give you more tomorrow. I still have the chocolates since the beginning of the class."

"Aren't you being mean, (L/N)-chin?" Murasakibara asked me and I looked him with questionable look "You received them, why don't you eat those?"

"(L/N) only eats one kind of chocolate. She doesn't eat anything" Akashi explained that made me smile "But why do they give you chocolates and snacks?"

"I don't know. Probably, their reasons were written on the letters that came with the chocolates. But sorry for them, but, I haven't read any of those."

"(L/N)" I looked at Akashi who called me and he was making a serious face "You don't need to be the manager of the basketball club, just be on the gym, and just be on the locker room during your free time."

"WHY?!"

"There's no why. My order to you is absolute. I'm going to change" he answered as he left the gym

"Akashi really has another personality" Midorima mumbled that I nodded in agreement

That time, I still wasn't sure what was going on, but deep inside me my heart was beating so fast, that I had told myself, that I wanted to stay by your side

/Present time/

I was startled because of Kotone-chan's voice. I opened my eyes and sat down. They were still watching a seiyuu event

"Akari, you woke (L/N)" Inukai noticed me "Sorry, she woke you up"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, what are you watching now?"

"Oh, the Noragami night event. But it would be over now, so we can go to our rooms" Hana answered and I just sat beside her and watched with them

While watching, Kotone-chan and Hana were both screaming because of the seiyuu, especially the main character's voice Kamiya Hiroshi. I couldn't quite understand why they wanted to watch this. But I remained silence and just watch them

After watching, the three of us left Inukai in his room.

"I wanted to sleep in (F/N)-chin's room, but somehow, I feel like I will be in different world when I go to the 4th floor. Sorry (F/N)-chin, see you tomorrow. Good night!" Kotone-chan chuckled before she and Hana went to the 2nd floor. The truth was, Kotone-chan always sleep on my room when she needed to work here

I arrived on the 4th floor, and had a deep breath. I just hoped that no one was on the hallway.

Guess I was wrong. Once I arrived on the 4th floor using the stairs, Akashi just got out of elevator.

It was really awkward, seriously. "Good evening, Akashi-sama" I bowed down, my voice was stuttering, and again my heart was beating so fast

"(F/N)" I was startled when he called me "Why are you still awake?"

"Ah, I was-" I was interrupted when Inukai came in running from the stairs "Inukai, what's wrong?"

"No, sorry, here" he handed me a folder "You forgot it in my room. You need this for tomorrow, right?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you for bringing this." I got the folder from him "You can give this tomorrow"

It seemed Inukai just noticed Akashi now since this guy here somehow emitted black aura "AKASHI-SAMA?! Sorry, I didn't know you are there."

Akashi didn't say anything but it was kind of awkward.

"You were in his room?" Akashi asked. Why did I feel like his voice became really serious?

"Yes, Kotone-chan and Hana watched events in Inukai's room. I supposed to watch too, but I fall asleep" I explained. Why did I explain? "Well then, I'll excuse myself. Good night" I bowed down and left the two of them

It's been a while. I really longed for this moment to come. I couldn't deny, I still love you, Akashi Seijuro


	7. Q6-True Feelings

/Kotone's Narration/

"Ah, what a beautiful day it was. Even though it is past 2 in the afternoon, the weather is so nice!" I stretched my arms as I watched Hana and (F/N)-chin playing on the beach. Hana was wearing a yellow one piece swimwear, while (F/N)-chin was wearing a red two piece swimsuit. They have both beautiful body, but all of the guys were staring and eyeing for (F/N)-chin. She really has a nice sexy body, plus red really looked good on her. She really is beautifully. As expected for my best friend, but I really wanted to poke those disgusting eyes. Ah, why did Hana let her wear that?! And also "YOU MISTER!" I punched Inukai who was sitting beside me and also one of those perverts eyeing on (F/N)-chin

"What?!" he retorted but his eyes were still fixed on her

"Stop looking at (F/N)-chin with perverted eyes! If I can just cover her body"

"Then do it. Hana will be mad at you. Also" I looked at him and his eyes, really! "It is a nice view"

I knew it, Inukai too. He was one of those stupid perverts! But why did we end up to this?

/few hours ago/

"So it's the 17th today. Tomorrow will be your birthday, (F/N)-chin" I excitedly said but she was no energy and her head was resting on Inukai's shoulder. Inukai was my friend since High school, and I was the one who introduced (F/N)-chin to him. He also confessed to her once, but (F/N)-chin still likes her ex-boyfriend. And speaking of boyfriend, (F/N)-chin never said his name, nor what happened. She just said that she had a boyfriend, and it was obvious that she still liked him. But, sorry (F/N)-chin, I accidentally found about it "What's wrong, (F/N)-chin?"

"Tomorrow is my birthday, then again, I'll celebrate it alone" she replied "I don't need to work, but you guys have work. What a lonely birthday again this year?!"

"What are you saying? We will celebrate again tomorrow. After work" Inukai scolded her

"Then, why don't we go and play on the beach?" Hana suddenly popped out of nowhere "Since we are not that busy today because of the event near here. I can ask mother to let us play until 6pm"

"Then ask her!" (F/N)-chin excitedly said

"Okay, in one condition. You'll wear the swimsuit I gave you last year, okay?" Hana winked at her and she hurriedly ran to find owner. And yes, she said yes!

/present time/

"Kotone-chan, we're planning to go back to the hotel now. I'm having goosebumps around" (F/N)-chin came towards us. Woah! Her body was really sexy. The water droplets were covering and running through her edges, it was kind of erotic to see

"I understand. Let's go" we stood up and I clung on (F/N)-chin's arms. We could feel the eyes of the people looking at her

"(F/N)-chan!"

"Satsuki-chan?" (F/N)-chin called the pink haired-girl waving at her. She was wearing a pink two piece swimsuit and a light blue parka. She was one of those university guys who booked our 3rd and 4th floor, approximately two weeks ago. She ran towards us, and behind her, was Kise Ryota, one of those university students that was with her

"You don't have work today?" she asked as she throw herself to hug (F/N)-chin

"No, we have free time until 6pm"

"Then where are you going now?" Kise asked her

"We're on our way back to hotel. I think the time we spent on the beach was enough"

"Then, why don't you come with us and watch our game?" eh? Since when was he standing there?! Who was he?!

"NICE Kurokocchi!"

"Game?" Hana asked in curiously

"Actually, near here there's a street basketball that Akashi-kun's father told us to participate" the guy named Kuroko explained

"Basketball, huh?" (F/N)-chin seemed worried "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm fine" Hana answered and Inukai agreed too

"I am fine, but let (F/N)-chin change"

"It is fine like that. If she change, she will not see the start of the game" Kise responded "Besides, the people watching the basketball are all wearing swimsuits, so it is fine"

"Well then, let's go!" Momoi pulled me and (F/N)-chin and excitedly ran towards the street basketball

On the way, (F/N)-chin was busy talking to Momoi. We were just following them

When we arrived, I could easily feel most of the eyes of the guys automatically looked at (F/N)-chin

"Akashi-kun, we're back!" Momoi called Akashi-sama who was talking to his team mates, the team mates who arrived last week. The students who occupied the 3rd floor

"Eh? Why did I suddenly feel a cold ambiance?" Hana hugged me and she was right "You are right, do you feel it too, (F/N)?"

"(L/N)?" When Inukai called her, it was then her senses came back. We could feel that she was sort of dazing off "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, Akashicchi!" we turned our head to Kise who apologized so loud

"Kise-kun probably did something that made Akashi-sama mad" I chuckled and Hana and Inukai agreed on me. But (F/N)-chin was still feeling tensed

Probably, I could only feel my heart beating from my boyfriend, but never to other couple. However, in this kind of situation, I could see (F/N)-chin's face became really red. I giggled from this situation

"Here, wear this" Akashi-sama approached her and lent her wear his Jersey jacket. "Be conscious with what you wear and to the people around you" (F/N)-chin got the jacket from him and he waited for her to wear it fully.

"Thank you. I'll wash it later, and return it to you"

"No it is fine. You can return it even if you don't wash it" he responded and went back to his team

(F/N)-chin's face became really red and she cuddled to me. I could feel her whole body became so hot.

I didn't know if (F/N)-chin watched the whole game, but her whole body was trembling, and her face looked like she was about to cry

When the game ended, well, it was fun! Akashi-sama and his team won! In which team, it was Kise and the others! We went to congratulate them

"Akashi-sama! Congratulations!" Hana excitedly said "I'll tell our chef to give you a delicious meal later!"

"Then we'll accept your offer" Akashi-sama smiled! Woah!

"Neh, neh, (F/N)-chin, do you have maiobu?" Murasakibara approached (F/N)-chin

"Eh?" she seemed shocked to his question

"I just remember you. You are that person, right? Who always give me snacks when we were in middle school?" eh? I thought (F/N)-chin only knew Akashi-sama when she was in high school, middle school?!

"Ah, yeah. I have snacks on my room, like maiobu. I can give them to you."

"You still have those snacks?"

"Don't worry, I received them this month. It is not that I received them when I was studying" (F/N)-chin retorted

"We should go back now. (L/N), you need to prepare also later, right?" Inukai reminded us

"Ah, you are right. I'm in charge for the dinner tonight!" (F/N)-chin panicky said

"Then let's go. Again, congratulations everyone!" Hana waved at them

"Murasakibara-kun, I'll give you the snacks later" after telling about the snack, (F/N)-chin turned to Akashi-sama and she became tensed again "I'll wash this and give it to you later. Thank you very much!"

"You can give it to me anytime." Akashi-sama, he looked so calm, but he was so tensed too

We bowed down and went back to the hotel.

/Later that day-Past 10:00pm-(F/N)'s narration/

"Ahhhh, I'm so tired!" I threw myself on my bed. I wanted to sleep but somehow I was so nervous. It was then, someone rang the doorbell. When I opened, it was Kotone-chan "What's up?" I asked her, and she was holding her things

"Want to take a bath together? Though in your bathroom"

"Come in" I told her and she giggled

"In the end, you washed Akashi-sama's jacket" she approached the jacket that was hanged outside my cabinet "He told you it is fine, right?"

I tied my hair up and answered "I just wanted to give it back clean" while entering the bathroom

I took off my yukata and underneath was my white undergarment. I also took it off and entered the shower

"(F/N)-chin's body is really beautiful. If I am guy, I'll go attack you now" Kotone-chan also entered and joined me in the shower. She was really little

"Please, refrain from your sexual harassment. I'll tell your boyfriend" I told her and entered the bath tub

"Well, he will agree with me. Since he did like you, right?" she chuckled and also entered the bath tub "By the way, (F/N)-chin, when are you going to give the jacket back to Akashi-sama?"

I looked outside the window and I could see the stars "Well, I don't know. But somehow, today I am so nervous."

"Not just today, (F/N)-chin, since Akashi-sama and his friends came, you looked so tense and so nervous. I don't blame you though, seeing your ex-boyfriend that you haven't seen from a long time, of course you would feel tensed" she was right, ever since… wait! I looked at Kotone-chan and she was smiling at me, how did she know?! "You might be wondering how I knew, right?" she sighed and played with the toy duck on my bath tub "Sorry, I accidentally saw your red box on your cabinet. When you asked me to get my yukata on your cabinet. It fall off and saw the things inside. I saw the picture of you and Akashi-sama. You were holding a ball and he was hugging you from the back."

"Kotone-chan" I couldn't believe it! I never mentioned anyone about him, I only mentioned that I had a relationship before. They were telling me to move on, but it was obvious that I couldn't

"(F/N)-chin, make a choice that you will never regret later." She stood up and I could see the water dripping on her body "I'll go out first"

She told me to take a bath together, then leaving me alone. But what should I do? She was right. I should make a choice that I would never regret

I stood up and sighed. "Yosh!"

I went to put on my clothes but to my surprise "KOTONE-CHAN!"

"Wear that for tonight as my birthday gift!" she said and I just heard the door closed.

My yukata was here, but my undergarments were changed. They became red with laces! "What the heck is this?!" I sighed in defeat and just wear these things. Plus it was a gift from Kotone-chan. Time to time I couldn't say no to her

When I went out of the bathroom, I sat down in front of my mirror and let down my long (h/c) hair. I combed it slowly but my eyes had a glimpse on Akashi's jacket

"Why do I feel that if I don't give it back to him now, I'll regret it in the future?" I put my eyeglass and looked at myself on the mirror and just stared for a moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "Everything will be fine. Just give it to him then leave, okay?!" I stood up and got the jacket. I folded it cleanly and gathered all my courage and went to the room across mine.

I was standing here and ringing the doorbell for a while now, but it seemed he was already asleep. I was about to leave when

"(F/N)? What are you doing there?" I looked on my right and saw a pile of papers in front of me. But I recognize his voice and I clearly saw his red hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and gray sweat pants

"I'm here to give your jacket back" I answered "Should I help you carry those?" I asked and he just shook his head

"No, I am fine. But can you open the door? Here's the key" he told me and I got the key from his hand. I opened the door and let him enter. I just stood on the door and waited for his next words. "Just put the key and jacket anywhere. I told that you can give it back anytime" he said as he put down the pile of papers beside the TV.

As if I could tell him that I might regret something if I didn't give his jacket back, but the words just came out of my mouth "Then I'll put it here." I put his jacket and key on the table near the door "I was thinking of talking to you, but you are kind of busy, so I'll leave for now"

I turned around and about to walk away when I felt my whole body being pulled back. It was then I just realized, that Akashi's arms were around me. I could feel his body on my back. My heart raced so fast, and I felt really nervous. My whole body trembled, and I could hear the beating of my heart so fast and so loud

"I have a feeling that if we don't talk now, I'll regret it. We can talk now, (F/N)" he said on my ear. I wanted to cry, I wanted to hug him, I wanted to look straight to his eyes, and I want to kiss him "(F/N), I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know what happened. I don't know if I'm going to let go of you and forget about you, or do any mean to get you back. (F/N), what should I do?"

Perhaps the sayings that action speaks louder than words was true. I tightly clenched on Akashi's arms, my tears gradually ran down on my cheeks. I shut my eyes and told him "I'm sorry, Akashi! I'm sorry, for what I've done. It was my fault. I couldn't do all my promises. And I can't stay by your side. But I am a greedy person, I don't want you to forget me. I don't want you to let go of me. Because, because, even I didn't see you, after all these years, I still love you" my voice was stuttering that I didn't know if I said it correctly

I felt that he freed himself from me. His body moved away. Well it was expected, right? It was all over

"(F/N)," I opened my eyes and he was standing in front of me. I couldn't see him very well, my tears were blocking the view, plus my eyeglass too became cloudy "I don't know why we can't be together, but now I confirm that we have still the same feelings for each other, I will never let you go" he took off my eyeglass and wiped away my tears and his face moved closer and closer, and the lips and sensation that I longed for years, the sweetness and intense of his tongue, it was all happening again. The true feelings that was shared, the craving of each other, again it was all confirmed through this long sweet kiss.


	8. Q7-A Gift from You

**WARNING: Mature Content!**

 **This chapter contains Mature content.. So for readers who don't want this kind of thing, you can skip to the next one... ^^**

 **This is just a wild imagination of my friend and I, so somehow, Akashi is out of character...**

 **For those who will read this chapter, I don't know what to say, Enjoy? lol... Oh, but compare to the other stories, this one is not that intense... ^_^**

* * *

Akashi's kiss that I yearned for so long, it was really sweet and intense. I gripped to his shirt hinting him that I needed to breath and our lips parted for a while

"(F/N), you made me wait for so long. From tonight on, I'll never let you go" he carried me like a bride and led me to his bed. He lay me down and even though I couldn't clearly see his face, I knew that he was looking straight at me "now you are in front of me. I will not let you go. The explanation will wait for later."

"I can't clearly see your face" I extended my hand and touched his face "Can you put my eyeglass back?"

"I already put it in the table. You will not be needing it" he said as he kissed me on the lips again "In the end, nothing will be left" he said as he started kissing me on my neck. I tried not to let a moan, because I was too embarrassed, but he bit my neck and whispered "I wanted to hear your voice, and call me by my name" I let a small moan as he again kissed my neck "I can only hear you, so let me hear your voice"

My mind was getting blank, he was just showering my neck with kisses, what's more if it go further? It seemed, I was right. I felt his hand on top of my right breast. He gave me a deep kissed and fondled my breast that made me moan a little louder. It was then, his other free hand was on my obi. If he took my obi off, I would be left with just my undergarment. Plus, I was wearing Kotone-chan's gift. Wait, did Kotone-chan knew what would happen?! Wait, my mind was getting crazy! My body felt so hot, that I would melt!

He continued showering me with kisses while I shut my eyes and I was preparing myself, but his hand was just on my obi.

I opened my eyes because I heard him smirked. I couldn't clearly see him.

"Why did you close your eyes?" he asked me and moved the strands of hair on my eyes

"Well, I couldn't see you clearly, I am embarrassed, and I think my heart is going to explode" I answered and I could feel all the blood flowed to my face

It was then he put my eyeglass and now I could see his face clearly "Akashi"

"Seijuro, (F/N) when are you going to call me by my name?"

"Sorry, I am really nervous right now" I told him and then he gave me a soft kiss on the lips

"But still, since when did your eyes became like that? You had a perfect vision when I last saw you"

"I kept on reading and watching on dim light. It happened last year" I told him "B-but, y-you, you are surely calm in this situation, Seijuro"

"Calm?" he asked me and then he took off his shirt. He had a really nice body, and these past years that we hadn't see each other, he built his abs. A very well-toned body. He held my hand and put on his chest. It was hot! No it wasn't just that. I could feel the beating of his heart, it was going crazy and it was not normal "How can I stay calm when the person I love is finally in front of me? After how many years? I can finally be one to you. It was a long wait, (F/N)" as he said that, he kissed me on the lips and his tongue slipped inside of me. I could easily tell that the kiss from now on would become intense and probably, that we would go beyond kissing

As his left hand clenched on my left hand, I could feel his right hand on my waist. But I could feel it, he would take off my obi any minute now. I was embarrassed but if it was him, I wouldn't mind

It was then he took off my obi and my bare skin was almost exposed. I heard him chuckled

"A red lace underwear and bra. What a seducing undergarments you have here, (F/N). Do you know what will happen tonight?" he asked as he playfully stroke my chest with his finger

I shook my head and explained what happened "Kotone-chan gave me this as her gift for me and told me to wear it tonight. B-but I swear! I didn't know that I will end up to this!"

"Gift, huh? Tomorrow is your birthday. Well then, since the night is still young, I'll slowly crave to your body my gift for you, (F/N)" he said as he started kissing me from my neck going down to my waist. He took off my bra and my breast was exposed. I unconsciously covered it with my free hand but he moved it away "Don't cover it (F/N), I wanted to see more" he said as he pinched my nipples that made me moan a little louder. He started to fondle my right breast as he sucked my teat. He was so busy that I didn't notice that I was moaning louder.

He kissed my bosom and went down to my stomach. His hand became busy roaming around my whole body trying to find my sweet spots. But every time his hand was on my sweet spots, I couldn't help but yelp in pleasure.

But to my surprise, he moved lower down to my legs. "S-Seijuro? What are you planning to do?"

"Who knows?" he smirked and widened my legs and kissed the places near my very sensitive spot. I moaned as I gave up to what he was doing. A loud moaned escaped from me when I felt his tongue on the entrance of my sensitive spot. Even though I still had my panties on, I could feel his tongue. It was amazing to see, no, to know that Akashi Seijuro, the emperor had this kind of side. "You are dripping wet, (F/N)" he said as he again sucked my clit.

"Seijuro!" I shouted as I grabbed the back of his head

When he stopped, he then started teasing me as he stroked his two fingers on my panties, then shoved them in and out of my entrance. His mouth again started sucking my nipples

"Ah.. Ahh.. S-seijuro! S-Seijuro..!" As I called his name repeatedly, I became breathless. He seemed noticed it and finally he stopped. But I really wanted him right now. Somehow, when we stop now, I would feel unsatisfied.

"(F/N), if you can see yourself right now, you have a very seducing expression. I will not ask you to stop me, I am absolute. Tonight, you will be mine (F/N)" he said as he took of my yukata and panties off and threw them on the floor. My whole bare body was exposed and it was obvious that my body was asking for more "You have a really nice and beautiful body. From now on, I will not let other people see this body of yours aside from me" after taking off mine, he took off his sweat pants and his underwear and crawled on top of me. I could see his thing clearly, he was ready "Are you scared?"

I nodded slightly "I am, but if, if it is you, I really don't mind. Also, I will not ask you to stop. But S-Seijuro, please be gentle. This is my first time."

"Don't worry, we're the same. This is my first time too, and I'll be gentle. But I cannot promise you that I will be gentle the whole time." He said as he kissed me on the lips. When he parted his lips, it was then I felt him entering me. "So tight!" he said closing his one eye

It was hot, so big and it really hurts! I threw my arms around him and dig my nails on his back. I clenched him tightly as I could feel his whole inside of me

"It's all in, (F/N)" he told me as he wiped the tears that ran down on my cheeks. I could feel the blood dripping on my legs "Does it hurts?" his voice was gentle that I couldn't help but took a deep breath and smiled on him

"I could feel it. It hurts, but I'll be fine. You can move now, Seijuro" once I told him that, he nodded and he started thrusting slowly

As the pain started to wither away, my voice moaned louder in pleasure calling his name out loud. "Seijuro, I love you! I really love you!"

"I love you too, (F/N)" he answered as he gave me a deep kiss. He held my butt and pulled towards his. His thrust became faster, and faster. We both knew that we longed for it. After years of not seeing each other, we knew that we still love each other. Through the heat of our body, we became one.

I could feel that both of us would be in our climax any moment, I gripped to his shoulder tightly and breathed heavily. "(F/N), together"

As we both reached our climax together, I called out his name so loud.

His love, I could feel it flowing inside me. I really love him.

Our eyes met again and he smiled giving me a sweet deep kiss "I love you" he said as he rolled beside me. He put his arm around my waist, pulled me closer to him and we both dozed off to our sleep.

But the night still continued. As I woke up because of a light coming from his table.

"I slept with my eyeglass on" I softly said as I realized that I could see the things around me. I sat down carefully not to wake the red hair guy sleeping beside me. We were still naked, and I still couldn't believe that we did it. We didn't even talk first. I yawned and had a glimpse to the light that made me awake. I saw the digital clock on the table and it was 12:06 am. But my eyes widened as I saw the light that was coming from Seijuro's phone beside the clock. "Me?" I said and extended my eyes to get his phone.

There was a message flashing on his lock screen saying 'Happy Birthday, (F/N)!' I unlocked the phone and to my surprise, his home screen wallpaper was our picture. The picture of me holding a ball and him hugging me from behind. Tears automatically ran down on my cheeks as his home screen wallpaper started to change. It was me during our high school. "I was an idiot!" I sobbed as tears continued to ran down

"Why are you crying?!" he panicky asked as he sat down and wiped my tears. He noticed his phone on my hand and he made a gentle, very gentle smile "you found out, huh? I just couldn't forget my queen who left me."

I threw myself to him as I buried my face on his chest "I was an idiot. I'm sorry, Seijuro! I really love you! I wanted to stay by your side! But..."

I felt his arms around me. He caressed my hair and let me cry.

Once my tears dried up. I looked at him and kissed him "I really love you!"

"I love you too, (F/N). I'll stay with you forever. Don't leave my side. I'll protect you" he said as he kissed me back. When our lips parted, he suddenly pinned me down that startled me. "Happy birthday, my queen" he bit my neck and then whispered to my ears "Let's go for 2nd quarter. Payment for the years that I didn't spend with you" his voice was really a music to my ears

He kissed me roughly and again our body became one.


	9. Q8-Truth

The next morning, I felt a slight wind touched my skin. I wanted to open my eyes, but I was so tired. But when I felt that I was alone on the bed, I opened my eyes and saw no one. Where did Seijuro go?

I sat down and the blanket covering my bare body fall down exposing my breast. My back was hurting so much. Would I be okay? I got the eyeglass from the side table and put it on. I yawned and didn't mind what happened, but hurriedly covered it when I heard him spoke

"Good morning, (F/N)! I can clearly see it" when he saw me covered my body he laughed. What a refreshment from the morning "Why do you need to cover it, after what we did last night?" he said and stood up from the table beside the TV. He was already wearing his shirt and sweat pants. Somehow it was kind of mean, leaving me all naked

"Are you doing some paper works?" I asked him as I put my undergarments

"Yeah, just a report for what happened yesterday during the match" he said and gave his jacket "Wear this for now instead of the yukata." I put on his jacket and saw him pulled a tray beside the bed

"You ordered a room service?" I asked and got a bread from the tray "You know that you will pay them"

"Well, I wanted to watch you while you are sleeping and while I am doing my work. Also, you know me. I can even buy your hotel" he poured a hot chocolate on a cup and gave to me "You still don't drink coffee?"

"Oh, yeah, you are freaking rich. I totally forgot" I shook my head and sipped on the cup he gave me. I put the cup on the tray and took a bit on the bread "I think we just did something out of order"

"Huh?" He sat down beside me on the bed and had a bite of the bread on my hand "What do you mean?"

"I mean we supposed to talk first right? But we jumped ahead, and did something-"

"Amazing?" he continued as I pouted my lips because of embarrassment. As I remember all the things happened last night, I couldn't help but turned red "I told you right?" I looked at Seijuro and he was looking straight "the explanation can wait later. If I didn't hold you last night, I felt like I would regret it with my whole life. You suddenly didn't come to school and then suddenly I found that note. When I read your note on the locker room, you can ask the others from Rakuzan basketball team, I was at lost. If Kuroko and the others didn't go and told me to focus on what should I do, the other me would probably be walking around again"

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed "I'm currently hiding here in auntie's hotel."

"Hiding?!" he held my shoulder with his two hands and faced me to him "What do you mean by that?"

I looked away and remembered what happened that night "Father came home with a visitor. I could remember his face. Because I served them with tea to drink. My father asked me to sit beside him and he was so proud of me. I stood up for a minute to refill the tea, but then I heard my father shouted. 'Run (F/N)!' He was shouting continuously. I went to see what was going on and I saw with my two eyes, father's visitor was stabbing him" my body trembled as I remembered that night "I ran out of the house and that time I didn't know what was I supposed to do. It was then, a guard saw me and told him what happened."

"Did they catch him?" he asked as he pulled me towards him. He put his arms around me and he caressed my hair

"I don't know. Auntie just came and told me that I needed to run away from that place. She clearly told me, that man would kill me if he sees me, not just me but the people around" when I told him, he tighten his hugged to me. "That was why, I needed to say goodbye to you" tears ran down on my cheeks as I explained to him

"Why didn't you tell me?" he wiped my tears

"I couldn't. I didn't want you to be involved in my family problems. You might-"

"(F/N)" I looked at him and I was startled that he kissed me

"What's wrong?"

"I told you before. You are my queen, let me protect you. Now, I found you and know your reason, I will not allow you leave my side again. You are mine now. Mine" He said and again kissed me.

He pinned me down, and again showered me with kissed when the doorbell rang.

"Tch" he clicked his tongue and stood up. I chuckled and got the cup when I felt the dark aura from him. I heard from the door some small voices but then

"AKASHICCHI! What's with you?! Did I do something wrong?!"

It was Kise-kun's voice. Somehow, I felt bad for him

"Kise, you will run 10 laps on the side beach, now" I heard Seijuro ordered him and Kise just cried out. When I heard the door closed, I stood up and felt my back aching. The effect from last night was kind of harsh for me

"You are too harsh on him" I told him who was scratching the back of his head

"That's his punishment for what he did"

"What did he say anyway?"

"He is calling me to go down. It's lunchtime now, actually" I looked at the time and he was right! I picked up my yukata that was on the floor. It was then he suddenly hugged me "By the way, do you have plan for today? It is your birthday"

"Nope, I usually don't have plan" he looked at me with a face asking what I meant "Well, I usually just sit on the front desk even though I didn't need to help. Also, I just stay in my room, sleep. Then on night, I helped them. Because of the firework display near here, people come to our restaurant"

"I see. Then you will spend your day with me."

"Huh?!"

"For now, let's go down and eat lunch"

"Then I'll go back to my room and take a shower" I told him and tried to free myself from him but he tighten his hugged "What?"

"Let's take the shower together"

This guy, really! "Seijuro, not now"

"Why?"

"Everyone is waiting" I chuckled and he freed me with reluctant face

"(F/N), we are dating again, right?" he asked me that made me really laughed

"I told you right? We jumped into things. I don't know, what do you think?"

He hugged me again tightly and sighed "I don't know. We can start dating again, we can also say that we are still dating, just a long distance. But right now, I really don't care. Since, I will never let that same thing to happen again, you are mine now"

"What a selfish guy, really?" I hugged him back and tightly clenched his back "I'm really sorry. We should have graduated at the same time, at the same high school. We should have gone to the same university. Went to dates, celebrated Christmas and birthdays. I am really sorry" again tears ran down on my cheeks.

"It is okay now. I already know that we share the same feelings. There's no helping about it. It was already in the past. Plus," he wiped away my tears and our eyes met again "We couldn't graduate to the same high school, and went to same universities, but from now one we can go to dates, celebrate Christmas and birthdays together" as he kissed me. Our lips and tongue once again intertwined. But then, the doorbell rang again

Seijuro hurriedly opened the door, "KISE!" oh, poor Kise-kun

"But Akashicchi, everyone is waiting for you!"

"He'll be there" I answered as I showed up behind Seijuro. It was good thing that the jacket that Seijuro lent me was big enough to cover up to my hips "Good afternoon, Kise-kun. Well then, I'm going back to my room"

"Eh? (L/N)-cchi?!" Kise-kun was startled and he seemed lost to what was going on "What are you doing there?"

"(F/N), let's go down together"

"Ok, I'll change quickly" I ran to my room as I heard Kise-kun asking Seijuro what was going on

* * *

/Third Narration/

After 30 minutes, Akashi went to get (F/N) and they went down together. Akashi held her hand as they got out of the elevator. From afar, Kotone saw the two and she giggled seeing them.

"(F/N)?!" (F/N) was startled when she heard her auntie's voice calling her. They both looked behind and there they saw Tsubame looking at them. (F/N) made a worried face as she knew what would happen "Can we talk? The two of us, in the staff room?" Tsubame walked towards the staff room, however she knew what would happen

"Sorry, you go first" (F/N) told him and she followed Tsubame.

Akashi was on his way to sit where Kise and the others, who were eating loudly. Kise just finished running on the beach because of Akashi's order

"Where's (F/N)-chin?" Kotone approached him "You were with her, right?"

"You are?" Akashi looked at her and he tried to remember who she was

"Ah, Akari Kotone, Akashi-sama. (F/N)-chin's best friend"

"Ah, you are that Kotone-chan she mentioned that gave that gift"

"Eh?" Kotone reacted with pink aura blooming around her that Akashi noticed "Don't tell me, ehh?! You saw it, Akashi-sama?" Akashi remained silence not saying a word, because he knew that she would get what they did "Kyaaaa!" Kotone giggled and shouted in excitement "Then where did she go? She doesn't have a work, right?"

"The owner called her" When Akashi answered, Kotone's reaction changed and she became worried. "What?"

"Well, actually, you should go and also explain things to Auntie Tsubame. Since she didn't know that you are (F/N)-chin's ex-boyfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"She will be scolded. Since, in this hotel there's an absolute rule for us; Relationship between the guests and the workers are forbidden. We are only here to serve the guest, that's all"

"Where's the staff room?"

In the staff room, (F/N) slowly followed her auntie who was really agitated on what she saw

"Auntie, I have an explanation for that"

"Do you honestly understand what you are doing (F/N)?!" Tsubame angrily asked as they entered the staff room

"I know what I am doing" (F/N) answered in low voice

"No you are not. I told you clearly that you need to be aware of your surroundings. Just serve our guests and don't make them fall in love with you, and also don't fall in love with them. How many times did I remind you that?" Tsubame was obviously shouting at her that made her tears ran down on her cheeks "I know that you are beautiful and kind, that our male guests will have their eyes on you. But to think, with Akashi-sama? Of all people, a person that is really far from our status. (F/N), really, what are you doing? What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't really matter, right?" Akashi came in the staff room and put his arm around (F/N) "I really don't care about our social status. I love her and she loves me"

"That is not the problem here, Akashi-sama. Also, this is a problem between us. You are our guest, so please, can you leave this to us?" Tsubame kindly asked, though she was irritated in the situation

"Then, this will be my problem too. Since it is (F/N)'s problem. Also, there's more right? It is not a serious guest and worker relationship. You have a better explanation to it"

"Seijuro, please, leave this to us. I can talk to auntie, I can explain to her" (F/N) tried to plead but Akashi was firmed and stood on his statement

"I am not leaving. I am your boyfriend. We talked about it, from the very beginning we started dating, and I am going to protect you. I failed when you suddenly disappear, but this time, I will not let anyone hinder our relationship. I clearly told you, you are mine, means every thing about you is mine"

"What do you mean by that?" Tsubame curiously asked to what she heard and she seemed lost to what he just said

"Even before she went here, we were dating. I knew her ever since then" Akashi briefly answered

"Auntie, you remembered that you told me to cut all my ties to the people I knew before going here? Then I really pleaded you to stop by the school? It was that time that I left the note in his locker room. He is my ex-boyfriend. But last night, we talked and cleared all the miscommunication, I explained to him what happened, so-" (F/N) added and tried to explain more when Tsubame sighed in defeat and sat down trying to comprehend what was happening

"So you are dating before then, but still Akashi-sama is from a wealthy family. You can't be together"

"Why?" Akashi immediately asked. Tsubame remained silenced but again asked by Akashi "Why are you keep saying that we cannot be together? You have reasons, right?"

"Okay, I explain everything" Tsubame took a deep breath and asked the two to sit down. However, Akashi let (F/N) to sit and he stand next to her "I'll tell you from the very start. (F/N), your mother, yeah, my sister, she was working here too. She had a boyfriend, a wealthy man. They had a roller coaster relationship. It was then, a guest came to this hotel. He was also a wealthy man from Tokyo. That was your dad"

"Wait" (F/N) interrupted and her face was really confused "So, mom and dad met here? And mom had a relationship before dad, is that right?" Tsubame nodded in agreement "I thought that boyfriend was my dad,"

"Let me continue" she sighed again and continued "At first, the two, your mom and dad were just arguing, and your dad was just being mean to your mom. They had a close relationship as server and guest. But days after, the wind suddenly changed, and your mom fall in love with your dad. And I found out, that your dad was the same too. I found out that, your mom and his boyfriend that time they really had an argument because her boyfriend was kind of obsessed and so possessive of her that she didn't want her to work here. Your dad, comforted her."

"So she broke up with him then got into relationship with (F/N)'s dad?"

"Half is right" Tsubame corrected that made them more confused "She didn't broke up, the two eloped" their eyes widened when they heard what Tsubame said. Silence filled the room, and the two couldn't believe what they heard. "Your mom came to my room, before they ran away. I was caught off guard that I didn't believe her, but the next day, she left and the next news that I got from her, she had you"

"I, I didn't know about that story." (F/N) commented in low voice

"Then what happened to that boyfriend?"

"Oh him, he went hysterically and really searched for them. Yeah, he found, and killed him" her statement made the two, especially (F/N) gasped "Yes, that man that visited your dad, he was your mom's ex-boyfriend. He really got mad and became crazy, especially when he found out about that your mom died."

"That man?!"

"Yeah, Inukai Kurosaki"

"INUKAI?!"

"You (F/N), what is your relationship with Inukai?"

"He's a friend. That's all. He knows that I still love my ex-boyfriend. I told him when he confessed to me." (F/N) defensively said but shut her mouth to what she just said

"So, that Inukai guy likes you then" Akashi asked but his voice became cold

"I don't know now, but seriously, he really knows that I will never love anyone other than you!"

"Okay, stop you two, don't do that in front of me. That man was Inukai's uncle. Inukai knew what happened and clearly told me that he really didn't know about him and he would never be like him. But you Akashi-sama, it seems you have a possessive side."

"I do" Akashi immediately agreed "My orders are all absolute. Honestly, right now, if you are going to hinder my relationship with (F/N), I will do any means to bring her with me"

Tsubame was left dumbfounded to what Akashi. She just chuckled and shook her head in defeat "I get it, I get it! You really have this thing around you Akashi-sama."

"Can you stop adding –sama? I am also a normal person"

"You are not normal, though" (F/N) whispered on the side but Akashi heard it and pinch the back of her neck "Sorry"

"Okay, I allow this whole thing. But you need to explain this to everyone, especially to Inukai, okay?" Tsubame stood up and again reminded the too "Just don't get overboard, okay? I think that I cannot win to this argument, but (F/N), Akashi-kun, you two are in different social status" she left the room and the two were left

"Don't do overboard? We just did that thing last night though" (F/N) sighed as she rested her head on the table

"So we need some talking later, I presume?"

"About what?"

"That confession"

(F/N) stood up and gave a peck on Akashi's lips "My king, are you jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about though"

"But-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smile "Anyway, it's my birthday, so let's celebrate it together. I'm really happy right now"

"Let's go eat first then. It really made me so hungry, but first" Akashi wrapped his arms on her waist and gave her a deep kiss but interrupted when someone knocked

"You two, get out of there now."

"Kotone-chan" (F/N) chuckled and freed herself from Akashi

Akashi scratched the back of his head and just sighed "I guess I'll just wait for tonight"


	10. Q9-Acceptance

It is now past 3 pm and I am eating lunch with Seijuro, well, the generation of miracles and Satsuki-chan who were emitting pink auras around her, were with us. Though only Murasakibara-kun was eating with us.

"So basically, the two of you reconcile?" Midorima-kun asked the question that seemed everyone wanted to ask

"Yes" this red-hair guy, really "We talked about it last night"

"Last night, huh?" Kise-kun asked in low voice, but then shouted that startled us "DON'T TELL ME?!"

"Kise, shut up and eat" Seijuro scolded him and he just started eating

"So today there will be a summer festival, I heard" Satsuki said as she looked at Kuroko-kun

"Are you guys going?" Kise-kun asked and they all looked at each other, seemed liked they telepathically asking each other

"Me and (F/N), we're going"

"We are?" I asked him and he glared at me. "We are!" I smiled and he poked my forehead and took a spoonful of rice. But I didn't know that he has plan

"(F/N)" I heard auntie called me as she approached us "After you eat, see in my room"

"I understand. I'll be done soon" I responded and she bowed down "Please enjoy your meal" she left, but first looked at Seijuro. Somehow from what auntie said, I hurriedly eat my food "well then, I'm going to see auntie."

"What time does the firework display starts?" Kise-kun asked me before I leave

"It starts at 9, but the stalls open at 6pm"

"But I heard it is far from here?" Kuroko-kun asked

I shook my head and chuckled "It's so near. Just a 10 minute walk from here"

"Then I'll go to your room at 5:30. We will just go to the gym and have a practice" Seijuro said and then finished the last vegetable in his plate

"Eh, practice?" the others asked him. They seemed surprised

"Didn't they know Akashi-kun?" Satsuki-chan asked Seijuro and he shook his head "Well, because you won yesterday, you will again have an exhibition match 5 days from now, well, the location though is 2 hours away from here"

"Doesn't mind about the place, as long as we have a game let's go practice now" Aomine-kun excitedly stood up

"Dai-chan keep quiet, Akashi-kun will explain more things." Satsuki scolded him and then he sat down

"Then I'll go see my auntie. See you later" I hurriedly ran to auntie's room. I peeked on her room and there I found her holding a white long box on her hands "Auntie, can I come in?"

"Yes, sit over there" she pointed the table on the middle of the room. The room was so wide and in the middle of the room, there was the table. Beside the table was the bed. I sat beside the table and looked around auntie's room. It had been four years since I last went inside her room.

Auntie sat across me and put down the box she was holding on her side. On the table was a tea kettle and two cups. I had a hunch, auntie wanted to talk about the issue about me and Seijuro

"Okay, I'll go straight to the topic"

"Is it about my relationship with Akashi Seijuro?"

She sighed and poured tea to the two cups. She gave the other cup to me and before she answered, she sipped some of her tea "Yeah, how should I put it? I'm surprised that you are in relationship with him even before"

"It happened during first year after the winter cup finals. But I know him since I was in grade 5. I also went to the same middle school and high school with him"

Auntie again sighed and looked at me "I am not sure what should I really do? I am your only guardian now. Your father's relatives stopped putting concern on you after your father died. I don't know what will be your parents' reaction to this if they are still alive"

I smiled at auntie and answered "They were fine with him actually. Especially mom, dad though, we had a hard time getting his acceptance. I mean, I hid it from him for like months"

"What do you mean? Your mother died during your second year of middle school."

"But she knew that I love him. I also introduced him to mom. I always talk to mom about Seijuro and she was also excited about my stories. When she met him, mom was so happy that she finally met him. Though she didn't say that I always talked about him, Seijuro that time was shocked and didn't know why mom was so excited." I sipped on my tea and continued "If mom is still alive, surely she would accept our relationship. Probably, after being with Seijuro, I would tell mom immediately"

"How about your father?"

"Ah" I chuckled on low voice and remembered the time my father, no not just my father, but our classmates found out about us

/2nd year, September/

"(F/N)-chan!" the door of the classroom slammed opened and there was Reo-nee standing "Are you here?!"

"Reo-nee? What's wrong?" I asked as I approached him

"You!" he grabbed my shoulders and seriously asked me "Are you free on the 14th?!"

"14th? Why are you asking?"

"Just answer me"

"Well, I think I am going out with my father that day. We are going to Hirano Shrine"

He sighed and released me "I see"

"By the way, it's been a while Reo-nee"

"Yeah, we are kind of busy these days. Winter cup is coming" he answered then smiled at me "Well then, I'm going. See you around, (F/N)-chan" he turn around and left. I felt that he was desperate from what he asked

"What the heck?!" I was about to return to my seat, again the door slammed open and this time it was Hayama-senpai with Nebuya-senpai "W-what?!"

"(L/N)?!" the two shouted and they were hustle

"Senpai, I'm here"

"Are you free on the 14th?!" again with this question

I shook my head and again answered the same question. Same with Reo-nee, the two left with anxious face. And again, they seemed desperate. I felt my chest tighten from what just happened.

"(F/N), what's with that?" my classmates asked me as I walked back to my seat.

"I also don't know" I sat down and sighed

"(L/N) (F/N)!" the door again opened and this time, it wasn't just one, but lots of them from the basketball team "Are you here?!"

I shook my head and pleaded my classmates who looked at me not to tell them

"Please, free your 14th!" even though I told my classmates, they found me.

"Okay stop" I sighed and stopped them "Did Akashi Seijuro say something? Somehow I get now why you are all here"

"Please, just free your day on the 14th!" they pleaded in chorus

"Sorry I really can't. I always go with my father to Manto Festival, so I can't" I sighed and scratched my chin "But, I'll talk to Akashi about it. He is the one pressuring you all, right?"

They nodded and I could see that they were so happy.

Last night, that guy was planning to go out with me on the 14th, since he would become busy because of winter cups. He wanted to at least go on a festival with me. But as I told him, I couldn't because every year, I always go with my father. He was so desperate!

"By the way. What did he say to you?" I curiously asked them

"We just need to convince you to free your 14th, or else we will be having a non-stop practice, starting from the 14th" one member said

"Not just that. It will be a hell training if the one who is going to plan for our training is Akashi-sama!" other one added

"I understand. I apologize for that guy" I sighed and lowered my gaze. That stupid guy!

"But are you sure you can change his mind?" someone asked me and I had a deep thought. I had something on my mind that could change his mind, but…

"Idiot, of course she can!" these basketball club members, they were sure noisy

"Yeah, she is Akashi-sama's girlfriend after all!" my eyes widened and looked at them.

"Ah, you are right!"

"Wait! WAIT!" my head was aching "How'd you know?! Did he tell you? Or Reo-nee?"

"No, but it was obvious when he brought you during our meeting on the first day of school after summer break"

"Okay, stopped!" if this news circled around the school, and then father would hear about it, dad would kill me "Please, let me through. I need to talk to him now."

They made a way and I heard someone said that he was in basketball locker room.

I hurriedly went there and yes, he was sitting with his left knee up while playing shogi by himself

"Akashi Seijuro, what do you think you are doing to your club members?" I approached him and sat on the table beside "Are you really that desperate?"

"(F/N), you don't want to go on the festival with me?"

"It is not that. Of course I do"

"Then you can ask your father that you will go with me"

I sighed and swallowed my saliva. "Actually, my father still doesn't know about us" I answered in low voice. I glimpsed on him and he was looking at me "Sorry, I am still thinking of how I can approach my father about this topic"

He put down his knee and made his last move "I see, you should tell me earlier" he stood up and approached me. He caressed my hair and narrowed his sight towards me "If you told me earlier, that thing will not happen"

"It is hard to say you know!" I countered and wrapped my arms around his waist "But I want to at least let my father know about us. But it is really hard to say"

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"Actually I want you and me to tell him" I looked up and pouted my lips "Also, please be easy on your team mates"

He sighed and gave me a kiss on the lips "Then are you going with me"

This guy, really! "I told you, I can't"

"Then those people will received the punishment" he smiled and gave me a kiss again

"You are such a bully"

"Am I?" he asked still his expression didn't change "I wanted to attack and give you a very deep kiss now, but I can feel them outside the door" he gave me a kiss on the forehead and moved towards the door. He opened the door, and there the basketball members listening "You will all received a punishment for listening. Go and have 50 laps around the gym" even though he ordered them, I knew that he was enjoying it

They all groaned and left to gym

"You really are a bully. Well then, I'm going back to my class"

"By the way, (F/N)" I looked at him and he was kind of serious "The school, they still don't know about our relationship, right?"

"No, they didn't but probably now they know. Since the basketball team made a commotion, and announce to everyone!" I answered in annoyance "Well then" I gave him a kiss on the cheeks and ran to my class room

Once I entered the class, everyone approached me and they were really in front of me, and they all asked in chorus with loud voice "YOU ARE AKASHI-SAMA'S GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Guys, what's with the chorus?! You all asked in me at the same time!"

"Aren't you just friends?!"

"You are his childhood friend, right?"

"You are not going out right?!"

"Wait! Wait! One at a time!" I calmed them down but they were still anxious

One of my classmates led me in front and they were really creeping me out

"Okay, please tell us what is going on" they were really fretful to know the answer

"I will tell you, but I don't know where to start. Also, please, for now, please keep it to this class only"

They nodded and I smiled "So, is it true that you and Akashi-sama?"

"Yes, we are going out now" I nodded and I could see their dismayed faces. They really like him

"Since when?"

"After the winter cup finals." I answered "But for the details on who confessed and what happened, I will not tell. Since I wanted to make it private"

"But aren't you guys childhood friends?"

"Indeed, I actually like him even before. We were classmates in middle school, and even now in high school. And I saw other sides of him" I turned red while remembering what happened to these past years between me and then realized that I was in front of them "Anyway, right now, I am having a hard time how to tell my father about our relationship"

"How about Akashi-sama? Did he tell his father?"

"I don't know" I answered in low voice "But he told me not to worry about that for now"

I answered all their questions carefully and every free time they were questioning me. It was sort of tiring, since I kept on answering them

I supposed to go home with Seijuro today, but my dad messaged me and he would come and pick me up. Actually, dad only came home every 2 months because of work. But he always came home these time around.

He stood in front of our school and the figure of my father could be seen. His smile was so bright, and his arms opened widely. I ran to him and gave him a big hugged. "I miss you dad!"

"I miss you too my (F/N). Let's go."

Once we got home, I told dad that I would just change and help him cook our dinner. I threw myself in my bed and rolled left and right

"Should I tell him now?" My mind was kept on contradicting me. But I couldn't help it, I felt scared!

"(F/N)?" I heard him call me and I just stood up and automatically changed. I put on an army short and a white printed shirt. I tied my hair up and I went down to help dad.

"Are there any events? We cooked too much, dad" I chuckled and then I had a glimpsed on the clock, it was past 8:00 pm. That guy probably was on his way home. I forgot my phone in my room.

"Are you okay?" my senses came back when dad asked me and I just nodded "I wanted to at least celebrate your birthday. I really am sorry that I couldn't celebrate it with you"

I hugged him and chuckled "I told you, it is fine already. Just focus on your work. I'm already 17, I'm not a kid anymore. I love you dad! Thank you very much!"

"I love you too! Then let's wait for the cake to bake. And also, the last dish for tonight, your favorite goya champuru" he hugged me back and caressed my hair when the doorbell rang "I wonder who is it this time? Wait here" Dad went to see who it was. I could just hear my dad opening the door and his voice from the dining "Who are you?" I took one of the strawberry and about eat it when,

"I apologize for the late visit." My eyes widened and I dropped the strawberry I was about to eat. This voice! It was no mistake! This voice!

"Don't tell me?!" I hurriedly ran to the door and I just couldn't believe my eyes

"I'm Akashi Seijuro"

"Seijuro?!" I called him and dad was confused to what was going. He looked at me then looked at Seijuro

"Your classmate?" I nodded nervously "I see, why don't you come in for now?"

What the heck was he thinking?! I led him in the living room and let him sit. He sat on the small sofa on the left side of the living room and he was still on his composure. He roamed his eyes around and chuckled when he noticed that the living room was full of my pictures hanging on the wall

"I'm just going to check on the cake. I'll leave the two of you there"

"Sir" Seijuro? Dad stopped and looked at him "I am sorry for this sudden visit, but I am here to meet you and talk to you"

"Talk to me?" dad wondered and looked at me. He seemed noticed my anxious face. He smiled at little but and finally grasped the situation "Somehow I get what is this all about. Wait me here" dad turned around and went to the kitchen

I looked at Seijuro and facially asking him what he was thinking about. And surely he got what I wanted to ask

"I'm here to back you up"

After a couple of minutes, dad returned and sat down across him. I sat down on the long sofa on the middle, but I was sitting near dad "Right now, looking at you (F/N), and this guy here I somehow know what we are going to talk about. But I honestly prefer if I will hear it from my daughter"

I sighed and my heart was beating so fast. I was really nervous that I didn't know what to do anymore "Dad, this is Akashi Seijuro, my boyfriend"

Dad closed his eyes. He leaned his back on the sofa, and rested his arms on his stomach "I'm against it!"

"DAD!" My eyes widened and didn't control my emotion and shouted. He looked at me when I raised my voice

"I really wanted to say that once when you finally introduced your boyfriend." My dad really, even this time he was making jokes! "Since when?"

"End of December" I answered in low voice

"Why you didn't tell me sooner?" dad was asking in question in low and calm tone, but I could feel the pressure from him

"I was scared"

"Of what?"

"That you will not accept our relationship. That you will be disappointed to me"

I heard him sighed and when I looked at him he was looking at Seijuro "Akashi Seijuro, right?"

"Yes sir" this guy too. He was calm, but I wasn't sure if he was calm or what

"Why did you purposely come here tonight? To meet me and talk to me about this situation? And ask me to accept this thing?"

"I am here as a back-up. Since (F/N) wanted to tell you about this with me" he answered calmly. My dad looked at him and narrowed his sight towards me

"So basically, (F/N) you wanted to tell me this, and the same time introduce him?" I nodded to dad's questions. I heard him sighed and again looked at Seijuro "So tell me, how did this happened?" I wondered what he meant by that

"(F/N) and I were schoolmates since 5th grade. Then we went to the same middle school and then meet again here" Seijuro answered that surprised dad

"That long? And you met coincidentally here" dad folded his arm and looked at the both of us "Akashi Seijuro-kun, what club are you in?"

"I'm in basketball club and in student council"

"I wanted to at least know more about you. What can you do for my daughter?"

"Dad!" I somehow felt nervous to his question

"(F/N) it's okay." I looked at Seijuro and he looked straight to dad's eyes "I know that we're still high school, but I can assure you that I can protect her. We are still students, we are not yet working and still don't know what will happen in the future, but right now, I can make her happy and laugh every day." He explained and he really changed his point of view now.

"Hmmmm"

"Dad?"

"Akashi-kun, somehow you are kind of different to the other guys (F/N) brought before" I shook my head and tried not to say anything. This guy here still didn't know about it. I bit my lower lip and felt so nervous from what what dad said

"What do you mean about that?" ahhh, what should I do later?

"Well, I met couple of guys that wanted (F/N) to be their girlfriend. But they kept on nagging about their family, and family status. They kept on saying money and material things. But you are different. I feel that you are from a wealthy family, but you didn't talk about it."

"Indeed I came from a wealthy family. But my family doesn't have to do something in this situation."

"But they may cause problem on your relationship on the future" dad countered but Seijuro firmly stood in his answers

"That time I will protect her. Also, they can't opposed me"

Dad again sighed and looked at me "I wonder what mom will say about this situation"

"She'll be fine, I think. Mom already met and knew him before. Mom knew that I like him for so long" I answered in low voice, but my dad heard it

Dad was dumbfounded and he seemed jealous "So, I didn't know anything about my daughter at all."

I went and hugged dad "Sorry, mom told me not to tell you about it because you were going to freak out."

Dad hugged me and let me sat on his lap "Akashi-kun, as you know she is my one and only daughter. So I cannot give her to you that easily." I tightly hugged dad. I wonder what would be his decision "But since my daughter chose you, I accept this thing."

"Dad! I love you!"

"But, it will not be easy! I want to know him more of course! Also, you miss (F/N) be sure to explain to me everything later"

I nodded "Sorry about it dad"

"Well then, Akashi-kun, why don't you stay for dinner? We will celebrate (F/N)'s birthday. And I presume you two celebrated it together, right?" I nodded and he again sighed we both stood up and extended his hand to Seijuro "Nice to meet you, and welcome aboard Seijuro-kun"

"Thank you, sir" he received dad's hand and they shook hand

"Well then, I'll leave the two of you here. I'll cook"

"Then Seijuro, I'll show you my room!"

"Wait! Why room?!" my dad, he was totally shocked

"Well, I'm just going to show him my room." I grabbed Seijuro's hand and I felt that it was cold

We went up, hearing Dad's voice calling us, but I ignored it. When the door closed, I felt he fall down. I looked at him and he was on the floor sweating

"Is that you?" I crouched down in front of me and held his face "You somehow aged 10 years older"

It was then he pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly "Do you think I will feel nervou? However, I didn't know that meeting the father of my girlfriend would be like this"

I hugged him back and chuckled "Thank you for the hard work"

"By the way, what is the meaning of that?" I froze for a second from his question and smiled at him as I pulled back

"Of what?" I tried to play dumb to what he was talking about, but he sure remembered about it

"Those guys going here?"

"Ah, hahaha!" I laughed but I felt cold sweat running on me "I wanted them to leave me alone, but they didn't want, so I told them to meet dad. Well, so far, you were the only one who passed. Since the only person I really wanted dad to meet is you, before they went here, I told dad to pressure them. After that, they didn't return" I gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled "I didn't mention dad about it, but good thing it went well."

I stood up and hurriedly asked him to stand up too "What?"

"Welcome to my room" I told him. My room wasn't that big compared to his, but it was big enough for me. The wall was colored with light pink. On the left side of my room was a divider with lots of books and on the middle was my television. Across was my princess bed covered with light pink blanket. On the right side of my bed was a table with lamp on top of it. I also had veranda and it was beside the side table. On the left side of my bed was a carpet with red bouncy couch with matching small table. On the side of my divider was a door, and when you open it, you could enter my walk-in closet

"Big enough for you" he walked in and sat on my sofa "You really like red"

"I do" I chuckled "Finally I can add a picture of you on my divider"

"Oh yeah, I need to see your mom too. Then I'll introduce you to my father"

"Didn't I tell you?" I sat down on the carpet and looked on the floor "Remember when I transferred here? The reason we transferred was because mom died"

"Eh?"

"Well, she got into accident while saving a child" I answered in low voice looking at mother's picture

I felt Seijuro hugged me and caressed my hair "Sorry to hear about it. Why didn't you tell me?"

I punched him lightly and pouted my lips "You were so into basketball that you even forgot about me."

"Sorry" he tightly hugged me "Now, I will always be with you. I love you, (F/N)"

"Seijuro-kun, (F/N), dinner is ready!" we heard dad called us and we hurriedly went down

Dad let me sat down on the middle. He sat down on the left, and Seijuro sat on my right. Dad lit the cake and the two of them sang happy birthday. I was too embarrassed but laughed once I saw Seijuro looking at me.

We were in the middle of our dinner when dad suddenly asked Seijuro "By the way, you mentioned you were in Basketball club and in student council?"

"Yes, I am the captain of the basketball club and the president of the student council"

"Ohh, being a 3rd year student sure is hard, huh?"

"Dad, he is the same age as me. He is in 2nd year" I corrected

"Eh?"

"He is the captain and president since he was in first year" I added "Oh yeah, Seijuro, next week we will be having a school sports festival, right?"

"Yeah, the student council will be busy" The two of us talked about the upcoming sports fest and I quite enjoy talking about it, since he was the student council president

"WAIT! You are in second year, and yet you?"

"Yes" Seijuro nodded

"(F/N), somehow your boyfriend is in different league, are you sure?" Dad asked me worriedly. I could see that he was really worried

"Sir, I know that you are worried about our relationship, but do not worry"

"I am not sure, but I will leave it to you them. By the way, are you free on the 14th?"

"Eh?" Me and Seijuro looked at dad and he smiled

"Why don't you and (F/N) go to Manto Festival?" it seemed he was serious "Well, I always go with my daughter, but it seemed this year, she wanted to go with you"

"Dad? Are you sure?"

"I am serious. Next year, the three of us can go there. But of course, there's condition." He smiled and looked to both of us "Just have fun"

"That's it?"

"Yes, also Seijuro-kun. I at least want to know you more, so while I'm here, please come and visit."

"I understand. Thank you very much, sir"

"You can call me dad if you want to" he winked giving a smirked on him

The three of us talked lots of things while eating dinner.

Later that day, Seijuro's driver came to pick him

"Thank you very much, sir" when he said that, dad smiled in creepy way and then he corrected "Dad"

"It is hard to adjust, right?" I chuckled and it was then the phone rang

"Well then, come and visit again. Take care on your way home. I'll just go and pick the phone" Dad left to pick up the phone and looked to this red haired guy who was staring at me

"See you tomorrow" I gave him a kiss on the forehead

"Yeah, I'll call you later" he looked behind me and he seemed looking for dad. It was then he pulled me to him and I felt his lips on mine.

"You, really?!"

"Well then, I'm going" he left and when I closed the door. My face turned really red, I really got excited. I looked in front and my father was smiling shaking his head

I ran towards him and hugged him tightly "I love you dad!"


	11. Q10-Birthday Celebration

"Then, in the end you and Akashi-kun went to the festival? Also he visited your house when your dad came back from work" auntie asked me

"Yes" I answered while smiling

"I see, well then" auntie put the box in front of me and I wondered "Open it" I opened the box and there was a silk red Japanese vintage yukata with red obi. "It's your mom's. But she never wear it, no, I mean, I had no chance to give it to her. I was planning to give her on her birthday, but she left and ran with your dad. Your mom also was the same age of you right now when she left"

I went to auntie and hugged her "Thank you auntie."

"Well then, why don't you go and prepare."

"Thank you auntie!" I got the box and went back to my room. But I was surprised that Auntie accepted us

Later that day, I put the yukata auntie gave to me, and I tied my hair up and put the red hair ornament that was also on the box

Exactly 5:30, there was a knock on the door, and when I opened it, Akashi Seijuro was standing, wearing black shirt with violin picture on it, dark jeans and black Jordan shoes. Black shirt really good look on him

"Good evening" I greeted him and he seemed surprised "Do I look weird?"

"Ah, sorry, you look so beautiful. It is really surprising to see you wearing like that"

"Auntie gave it to me. It supposed to be mom's but she failed to give it to her" I explained and then he extended his hand and I held it. He led the way and we went down "Satsuki-chan and the others?"

"Yes, they are going too. But we will go on different way"

We arrived in first floor, and when we got out of the elevator "KYAAAAAAA!"

"Kotone-chan! Your voice is too loud!" I complained but she was giggling and I could feel the pink aura around her. I felt embarrassed from what I was wearing

"But, you look so beautiful! Ne, Akashi-sama, can you take a picture of me and (F/N)-chin?" I looked at Kotone-chan and even Akashi looked at her, but I was even surprised from the response of this guy here

"Sure, but do the same thing after" Seijuro got the phone and took a picture of me and Kotone-chan

"AHH! SO MEAN! ME TOO!" Hana ran over and again he took picture of the three of us. Inukai came too. As if he had no choice, he took picture of us. Hana asked to take picture also with just me and her

"Sorry Akashi-sama, well then, let me take picture of you and (F/N)-chin"

Seijuro gave his phone to Kotone-chan and stood beside me. He wrap his arm around me and I giggly smiled

"Ah, there they are! Akashi-kun! (F/N)-chan! We're going!" Satsuki-chan called us with the others behind her

"Kotone-chan, Hana, and Inukai. I apologize that I cannot help today" I bowed down towards them

"What are you saying? Enjoy your birthday. You were so down yesterday, right?" Inukai patted my head and smiled "Enjoy your birthday. You really, deserve to have a break from the stress and for everything"

"Okay, let's go" Seijuro grabbed my hand immediately, and I waved at them.

We followed the others and Seijuro tightly held my hand. He wasn't saying anything, but I could feel that the ambiance around him changed. I tighten my grip on him and spoke "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"You four are so close to each other, huh?"

"Well, Hana is my cousin. Kotone-chan is my first friend in school. Then she introduced Inukai to me, which was Hana's friend too" I answered in low voice

"Do you have any friends aside them?"

"I do have few."

"Few?"

"Since, I was hated in my high school by most girls, and I particularly didn't hang out with other guys"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, same happened during high school, I received lots of confessions once I transferred there. But I rejected them. For girls, there was this thing in high school that I was at fault why their boyfriends broke up with them"

"You sure are popular, huh?"

"I am not interested. Well there were some girls who really didn't care those things, and they became my friends. Some guys that confessed to me became my friends too, since they said that they already fine to be my friends"

"Ne, ne, what are you two doing?" Murasakibara-kun went to us while chewing snacks

"Just talking" I answered "You sure eat a lot, Murasakibara-kun"

"Ah, Mukkun! Read the situation! Leave the two alone!" Satsuki-chan grabbed Murasakibara-kun's hand with the helped of Kise-kun "Talk to us instead"

"By the way, are you fine walking?"

"I am fine. I always wear this kind of sandals everyday" I answered

We all walked from the hotel to where the firework display would happen. I was talking to Seijuro all the way, while we were holding each other hands.

"There it is!" I heard Kise-kun shouted. I noticed that the people around us increased

"Midorima!" Seijuro shouted and not just Midorima looked at us

"What is it?"

"(F/N) and I will go to different way now. Let's just meet 30 minutes after the fireworks"

"I understand. Let's meet here then"

I waved at them and I just saw them smiling and waving back at me

"Now, when was the last time we went to festival?" I asked him and he chuckled "Manto Festival, when we were in third year"

"Yeah, we went with dad" I chuckled to his answer. He still call dad as dad. "For now, let's enjoy your birthday"

When we entered the stalls there were really lots of people around. He tightly gripped my hand as we walked around "Seijuro, actually, I wanted to eat apple candy, taiyaki, and takoyaki" I told him when I saw the stalls of those three

He chuckled and led the way "Then let's go buy. But let's buy one at a time" I was really grateful that he was still the Akashi Seijuro

We first bought the apple candy and we shared one together. While eating we went around to other stalls. I wanted to ask him to play some games for me, and buy things for me, but it would be too much, since he would pay the foods I was going to eat

"(F/N) do you want something? Play games and want to buy things?" he asked me, and I just shook my head "Don't hold back. You are staring to that teddy bear since we arrived in this spot."

"I like it, but it is kind too much if I ask you to play. So it is fine. As long as we walk together like this, I'm fine"

"You really hold back when it comes to me, don't you?" he led the way and we went to the stall where he need to shoot five cans in a row using a toy rifle gun. He freed my hand and smiled at me "I'll get it for you" He pay and took his mark. Holding the gun, he was really cool. All the people and girls around where fascinated to the aura around him. He shot five in a row, and yes, the five cans were shot. People who were watching clapped and be awed at him. The owner gave me a big teddy bear, but it wasn't the one that I liked "I will play one more, but this time, you will give that to me" he pointed on the teddy bear that I liked. The owner just agreed, and again it was perfect

When he received the teddy bear, he looked at me and chuckled "What?" I asked confusedly

"You look so small in carrying that"

"Well, sorry about that" I retorted and we exchanged "What should we do with that? We can bring this home if you want"

"But it is troublesome to hold it around"

"Ah, so big!" I heard a little kid on my side, and when I turned around, it was a little girl pointing on the bid teddy bear on Akashi's hand. She was with her parents

"Seijuro, is it fine if we give it to her?"

"I'm okay with it" I turned to the little girl and smiled "Big brother will give it to you" I smiled at her and she became really excited. Seijuro gave the teddy bear to her parents, and he was surprised when the little girl hugged him

"Thank you, big brother!"

"Thank you very much!" her parents said. Seijuro held my hand and we bowed down to them holding the second teddy bear he got for me. I waved at the little girl as we went to buy takoyaki. After buying, we saw an empty bench and we sat there

"Let's take a break for now." he told me and let me eat the takoyaki. But he made sure that it wasn't that hot before feeding to me "Good?" I nodded while chewing. But because he was so cute, I couldn't help but lost in things what I was doing. "You, chew properly!" He ordered then handed the takoyaki to me and stood up "Wait me here, I'll buy something to drink. Is water bottle fine?"

He left me as I nodded to answer him. I swallowed the takoyaki and I turned my gaze down the road

"Eh? (F/N)?" I looked up and it was one of my friends from high school "Is it really (F/N)!" she shouted and hurriedly went in front of me.

"Eri, and Jun, Kaoru, Inoue-kun, and Kawamura-kun!" I stood up as I called them, I also noticed the other four that were with her "Oh, and Akiba and her friends" this Akiba, she really hated me. Even though, she was a friend of Eri, she couldn't accept the fact that I was a friend of Eri

"What are you doing here?!" Eri excitedly asked

"Well, what do you think she is doing here? Sleeping?" Jun jokingly responded. She hugged me and giggled

"Of course, she is here for the fireworks" Kaoru answered "Right, (F/N)?"

"No, she is here to hit on guys. Since she is a flirt" Akiba said angrily and looked at me "Wearing such thing."

"Rina-chan, cut it out." Eri stopped her and looked at me "Sorry (F/N)-chan"

"It's okay."

"Well, Akiba just couldn't accept the fact that (F/N)-chan is prettier than her" Inoue-kun commented and waved at me.

"True, she couldn't accept the fact that her ex-boyfriend chose (L/N) over her" Kawamura added "But, (L/N) has someone that she likes"

"Guys, it was years ago. Please, let it go" I stopped them and sighed "Anyway, how are you guys? It's been a while. You haven't been coming to our restaurant"

"Sorry, we will go later there to visit Kotone-chan and the others. We are kind of busy" Jun answered

"Since we are studying, unlike someone, who has lots of time flirting with guys!" Again with this. She was one of those girls who really hated me

"Akiba, you know you are ruining everyone's night?" Jun angrily told her agreed by the others

"But it is the truth"

"(F/N)" I looked behind Akiba and there Seijuro was standing behind her. It seemed when Akiba saw him, her face turned really red. "Who are these people?" he went beside me and gave me the water, he also got the takoyaki from my hand

"The people I was talking about a while ago" I told him and introduced him to them "Guys, this Akashi Seijuro, uhm, my boyfriend" I smiled and I could clearly see their eyes widened

"EH?! For real?!" Eri excitedly shouted "Congratulations"

"Well, actually, we started dating again. He was my boyfriend, the one I was telling you before"

"WOAH! True Love!" Jun and Kaoru said at the same time "SO YOU ARE THE ONE FROM KYOTO!"

"Aren't you the captain who we played yesterday?" Kawamura asked him and as if he just remembered now

"Ah you are right! He was the one who gave the jacket to (L/N) yesterday!" Even Inoue-kun

"You were there?" I curiously asked them

"Yeah, Inoue and I played with their team. The others were there too" Kawamura answered "Didn't you watch the game?" Thanks to what Seijuro did to me, I was just staring at him and couldn't concentrate much on the game

"Well, well, it seemed we are on the way. We'll be leaving now" Eri winked at me but couldn't sustain her excitement when she hugged me. Jun and Kaoru hugged me too and they were giggling "see you later!"

I looked at Akiba and her friend who were glaring at me. She clicked her tongue and marched away from me

"She sure hates you"

"Yeah, well, let her be. Anyway," I opened my mouth and waited for him to feed me. I heard him chuckled. Well, he gave me one takoyaki, and ate one for himself too

The night continued, as the fireworks display was about to start. The two of us just walk around to past time. We went to a place where not much people around and there waited for the event to start. He went behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I gripped on his arms and also still holding the teddy bear he bought

"I'll call this as Sei-chan" I giggled and I could feel his breath tickling on my neck

When the fireworks display started, not just us, but everyone around us shouted in awed. It was so beautiful! Sparkling and very magical!

I felt Seijuro's hand became tighter as the fireworks continued. I turned my body slightly to face him and he was smiling.

"You are enjoying it, huh?"

"I am, since I am here with you" He looked straight to my eyes and I could see his beautiful red eyes. His face moved closer and closer as our lips touched each other.

He playfully kissed my lips, and his tongue licked my lips that brought sensation to my whole body. I opened my mouth as I let him enter. His tongue roamed around inside. It was then, our tongue rubbed each other, I could feel that it became wetter and it was really long. My body felt weird

When he gave me time to breath. He hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on the forehead "I love you, (F/N). Happy Birthday" he whispered to my ears. His clear voice resounded on my ears.

"I love you too, Seijuro"

The both of us stayed in each other arms as we continued watching the beautiful fireworks display.


	12. Q11-Long Night

/Third Narration/

"Here, Akashicchi! (L/N)-cchi!" Kise waved at Akashi and (F/N) who were approaching to their meet up place "Did you two have fun?"

"Kise, of course they had fun-nanodayo" Midorima answered agreed by others

"Midorin is right, Ki-chan. Since today is (F/N)-chan's birthday, I am sure Akashi-kun made it very memorable, since it's been a while, right?" Satsuki excitedly asked (F/N) that turned into red remembering all the things happened since last night

"I'm hungry" Murasakibara interrupted their excited talking with his growling stomach

"Why don't we go back to hotel now?" (F/N) suggested. They all agreed and they went back to the hotel. Akashi on the other side held (F/N)'s hand tightly while walking

When they arrived in the hotel, the restaurant was packed and lots of people were there. They were so busy that (F/N) wanted to help them

"They sure are busy" Kuroko commented while they watch Kotone and the others serving their guests

"Perhaps I should help them?" (F/N) tried to free herself from Akashi but he didn't let go of her hand "Seijuro?"

"It is your birthday today"

"But, they are so busy"

"Ah, welcome back!" Hana greeted them with a smile while holding bunch of trays in her hand "How was the fireworks display?"

"It was beautiful" Momoi answered "You sure are busy, huh?"

"Ah, yes, it is always like this every year" she answered that seemed so normal

"I will help" (F/N) told her but Hana just chuckled

"What are you saying (F/N)? Today is your birthday and you don't need to help today. Oh yeah, why don't you all sit? I'll get your order once I put this back"

"But-"

"(F/N) we are fine. Don't worry. Eri and the others are inside too"

As they walked inside the restaurant, (F/N) noticed Eri waving at her, followed by Jun and Kaoru. Eri pointed the empty table beside the window just beside where they were.

"We see each other again" Eri chuckled as (F/N) and the others sat down "Your other friends?"

"Ah, yes, they are my friends from middle school" she answered while turning red

"Wow! Reunion!" Jun shouted in surprised. Kaoru just slapped her for being loud but she just giggled in excitement "Sorry, but this is the first time we see (F/N) like this. Also, first time to see her with someone she knew before."

"You are right. Since she had a distance aura before. Saying that I wanted to go back to Kyoto" Kawamura agreed

"Mou, don't bully me"

"Well they are right, (F/N)" Hana came and joined them "(F/N) really wanted to go back and see Akashi-sama" (F/N)'s face became red as her yukata. She was so embarrassed that she could feel Akashi and the others smiling "Well then, what can I get for you? I know that Murasakibara-sama will order everything, right?"

They ordered food and after 30 minutes their order arrived. They ate dinner while they were talking to each other.

After an hour, Akashi and (F/N) went back to the 4th floor first, and left the others since Murasakibara and Aomine were still eating

"Well then, see you tomorrow Seijuro" (F/N) was about to open her room when she felt Akashi's arms around her. Her eyes widened and surprised to what he did "Seijuro?" she called her but the response of the young man was answered through his action. He tighten his embraced to her as Akashi rest his chin on her shoulder. She could feel the breath coming from him that made her whole body tremble in excitement. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to grasp the situation. Somehow, I still can't believe that right now you are here with me. I am absolute, but when it comes to you, everything is falling"

"I am here right now, actually in your arms Seijuro"

He tighten his embraced and again speak his true intention "Sleep in my room tonight"

"Again?" she turned her body and faced Akashi that was having shaded of red in his face, same with her. She chuckled and touched his face "I can, but we will not be doing what we did last night. I know that you at least wanted me to pay the 4 years that we weren't together"

He put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes "I just wanted to hug you all night. But right now, just being with you is enough"

"I love you, Seijuro!" she smiled and as a response, Akashi gave her a kiss on the lips. "I will sleep in your room, but again we will not do it, okay? I'll just go change, then knock once I'm done"

He stared at her while she smile at him waiting for his response. He sighed and smile in response "I understand. Then I'll wait you in my room"

Akashi waited (F/N) to enter her room before going inside his room.

Once (F/N) entered her room, she ran to her bed and threw herself. She wanted to shout but knew that he might hear it. (F/N) hugged the teddy bear Akashi got for her.

"Yosh!" she stood up and walked toward her closet, after carefully putting the teddy bear on her bed. She reached her one piece mahogany night dress. "I don't know, but that guy, he is absolute."

On the other hand, Akashi silently sat down on the edge of his bed. He sighed, a very long sighed as he plunged his back on the bed. He put his hand on his forehead, and the other hand on his stomach. He stared on the ceiling. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and a faint smile escaped in his face.

" _You sure having fun Seijuro"_

" _I am." Akashi answered the man in front of him, sitting in front of him. A man who looked exactly like him, but his left eye was yellow orange._

" _You sure stoop down to the bottom" the heterochromatic eye man retorted_

" _Being with the one I love will make me to the top" Akashi folded his hand and stare down on him "You are the reason why she left when we were in middle school"_

" _I was leading you to your priorities."_

" _She is one of my priorities"_

" _But what she can do to your future?"_

" _She is my future. Not just me, but you too. Since you and I are the same"_

After he responded, Akashi opened his eyes and hurriedly stood up. "I will not let you do the same thing again. I should take a shower"

After an hour, Akashi was standing beside the bed, his arms folded while browsing the channel of the television. He was stomping his foot and was obviously impatient.

After several minutes, the doorbell rang and he calmly opened the door. (F/N) was standing with her long (h/c) down, mahogany one piece dress, with her eye glass on. She was smiling but her face automatically became red once he opened the door

/(F/N)'s narration/

My face automatically blushed as Seijuro opened the door.

"Your face is so red, (F/N)" he smirked and let me in.

Of course, my face would become red if the man I love opened the door. I could see some water droplets at the strands of his hair. He was wearing a white shirt and a black jersey short

"You were watching?" I stood up in front of the television and noticed the bunch of papers beside it "And you have paper works too?" I approached the papers scattered and there were all school reports. I thought he was working with reports about their game.

"(F/N)? What's wrong?"

I looked at him and shook my head "Nothing, I just thought, you really are amazing" I chuckled and grabbed the remote. I browsed the channels but there was no interesting program to watch. I just put the channel back, but Seijuro got the remote and turned it off

"Let's sleep" he said then scoop me like a bride and let me sit on his bed "You will take your time if I don't do this"

"I will follow your order instantly, besides-" I didn't finish what I will say when his lips crashed on mine. It hurt a little because he was a little forceful. I felt his lips bit my lower lip, and I unconsciously pushed him slightly "That hurts"

"I know, that's your punishment"

"Punishment? What did I do?"

I looked straight to his eyes and I could see his two beautiful red eyes. He was looking at me straight in the eyes. Damn, why is he so cute and so hot?! We were just staring at each other, but I think I lost the battle. I covered my face with my hands

"Your face is so seductive, stop it"

I heard him smirked and again his lips was top on mine. This time, his tongue slipped on my mouth. I accepted him and our tongue started to push each other. He pulled my head more towards him as our kiss became deeper and intense.

As our mouth parted ways, I could see the saliva on his tongue, and he was making a victorious smile while wiping it.

"(F/N), your face is so seductive" somehow, I realized that this guy was playing around. But my eyes widened as he took off his shirt. Again I could totally see his well-toned body. His manly abs showed in front of me

Wait! Was he planning to do it again?! "Seijuro, didn't you just want to hug me? You promised we will not do it!"

"I didn't promise that I will not. Plus-" he pushed me down and his gaze was really piercing through me. "It is your fault for wearing such thing. You are stirring up a man's desire" he added as he started kissing my neck

It seemed my body couldn't resist him. As he continued to shower my neck with his wet kisses, I was defeated and just let a moan "Ah, Seijuro"

"That's my queen." He stated and again, our body became one.

Later that night, I felt chill on my spine, so I pulled the blanket to cover me. I sneeze a little and that moment, I felt an arm wrapped around me.

I opened my eyes, and saw Seijuro looking straight at me "Are you cold?" he asked me with his concern voice. His voice was so low, that it was really nice to hear it

"A while ago, but I am fine now" I answered. He pulled me closer to him and I noticed that he was reading something "Are you studying?"

"No, just reading"

I moved my head and rested it in his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and I could hear the beating of his heart. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:26"

"You should sleep" I told him but he just chuckled "I will. But it is interesting to watch my queen while sleeping, so I couldn't help but stay awake"

I punched him slightly and I just heard him chuckled. Wait, now that we were into it, I looked at him and asked "Seijuro, aren't you an emperor? Why are you acting like a king?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you kept on calling me _my queen._ It really doesn't matter, but I'm just curious"

"Indeed I am an emperor, to everyone. I am absolute. You are my empress, but in chess, the most important pieces are king and queen."

"Chess?" I curiously asked

"Remember the time we started dating? We were both playing chess. And you really are like a queen in chess. An idiot who kept on doing everything just for the king."

"Idiot, you say" I chuckled "That piece, I still have it"

"I know" I looked at him in surprised. How did he know? "You are a person who keeps all the precious things carefully. Even a candy wrap that was given by your precious friends, you keep them"

He knew me very well. "By the way, are you sure? You are fine with me?"

"I'll get mad, (F/N)"

I hurriedly sat down and explained "It is not that. I'm sorry. It's just, how about your father? As a person who didn't go to university, your father will surely not accept. For sure, you have marriage proposal arranged by your father. A woman with great educational and family background" I was looking away while explaining. What I said was true! Since he was the only son who would inherit their business.

"I met few of those woman you were saying" he responded "Father told me to meet them"

"See? If he found out about me, he will never accept me" I felt like crying. What auntie said was true, our social rank had a huge difference

"(F/N)" I felt his arms wrapped around me "I already talked to my father about this matter"

"You did?"

"He knew everything. It is true that he will not easily accept you, but he has no choice. He must accept everything I chose, since I told you, I am absolute. Even my parents can't go against me. If he will not accept you, he will lose everything"

"What do you mean, he will lose everything?"

"I am still a student, yet I am already the president of our company. If he go against me, he will lose not just me, but everything" he put his chin on my shoulder and tighten his hug. "Don't worry about my father. Plus, you met my mother already, right?"

"Yeah, when we were in 5th grade. What about her?"

"Mom, didn't go to university. But she was the same as you, a very intelligent person, with a kind heart, and also an idiot who did everything for my father."

"You just called Shiori-san an idiot"

"She loved my father so much, that she took for granted everything and let my father do what he wanted. My mother, she was the one who supported me in basketball"

I turned around and saw that his eyes became so sad "Seijuro, Shiori-san is always looking at you from heave, for sure" I held his cheek and smiled at him "Thank you for loving me. From now on, I will be your support and I will always love you" I kissed his lips and he stared at me. Was he surprised?

He smiled and pulled me towards him "Initiating the first move is my job, but I think it is better if you initiate the first move sometimes"

"It is embarrassing though" I chuckled "Oh yeah, you will be having a game five days from now, right?"

"Yeah, then we will be staying there for three days"

"Really?"

"Want to come?"

"We have yearly birthday party for one of our regular. She is always looking forward on my cake. So sorry, I cannot go there." I looked at him and he was kind of rejected. "I can risk everything for you, but this time, I cannot. That little girl, she has no parents, and only has her sister. As a birthday gift for her, I always bake her a cake for free, and auntie is willing to give her a yearly party in the restaurant"

"I understand." He responded and then tighten his hug. "Let's go sleep."

"Before that, I'll wear my dress"

"No, leave it like that. Let's sleep" he pulled me towards him and we both doze off in each other's arm.


	13. Q12-Bath Time

**Warning: Mature Content**

* * *

What should I do?! Seijuro got mad at me?!

Last night, he got mad at me because I was so insensitive. I didn't think that he would bring me back to Kyoto once the summer vacation ends. He got mad, so in payment, he asked me to sleep in his room again.

This morning something crazy things happened and again Seijuro got mad at me. Auntie knocked on his room, and the one who opened was me. Well, what to expect when your auntie saw you in a man's room, right?! She freaked out. So she asked us to get out of the room and we stood on the hallway. She just couldn't resist that I was in Seijuro's room, wearing his clothes

But well, we were also talking about Akashi Seijuro here. He didn't care, and told auntie

"We will be getting married soon anyway. Plus she will be coming with me back to Kyoto!" He stated

Auntie was speechless but in her serious tone she countered "she cannot go back to Kyoto nor Tokyo nor anywhere but here. Until the case of his father is done, she will stay here"

"The case is not yet done?!" I curiously asked

"Precisely we are losing the case"

"What?!"

"He is giving money to our lawyers. The trial on October, we will be having a new lawyer again. Even the judge was paid by him." Auntie sighed and looked at Akashi "you got it now, Akashi-kun, I don't want my niece to be killed by that psycho, so she will stay here"

"No, she will be coming with me" He again stated and I tried to stop him "I'll provide the lawyer and investigate all of this thing, from the lawyer, the judge, and even the case itself. We will win the case. He cannot pay the lawyer that I will provide for this case."

"Are you going to use money to win this?!" Auntie asked him and I felt like she was mad

"They are the one doing this with money. I will be doing it in right procedure. Look for evidence and in right procedure, dad was killed and the case will be lost because of money? What kind of stupidity that is?" The emperor was really mad

"But he is mad! I mean he will do anything-"

"If that is the reason why you are hindering my decision of bringing (F/N) with me, then I need to eliminate your reason. I will do anything to bring her back with me. And no one will oppose me! Even you!" He stated in calm but intimidating decision

Auntie was really dumbfounded. She was really speechless and just lowered her head. Laughed a minute after and I could see that she had tears on her eyes

"(F/N) you have a crazy boyfriend!" She laughed and then sighed "do what you want" she said and walked out though she shouted and "Oh and Akashi-kun, be sure to call the hotel you will be staying tomorrow"

Once auntie was out of sight, I looked at him and he was still in his stoic face

"You shouldn't talk to auntie like that! Besides, she was right. I should stay here. This is a problem of my family"

He looked at me, and his eyes were so scary! I could tell "you don't trust me, do you? I even told you before, your problem is my problem. And it seems I'm the only one excited of you bringing back to Kyoto." He said and turned around. He went inside his room and left me speechless on the hallway

/Third person narration/

Akashi called the hotel they would be staying for three days. After that, he called Midorima and the others and they would be having a practice game. Well, the generation of miracles and his other team mates. When he went down, his eyes roamed around and he was obviously looking for (F/N), but she wasn't there. He sighed and continued his way to the gym

He was dribbling the ball in rhythm but his mind was floating " _I think I said too much._ " He thought

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko approached him and worriedly asked "did something happen between you and (L/N)-san?"

"Kurokocchi! So straight!" Kise reacted when he heard him

"Kuroko is really straightforward-nanodayo" Midorima pushed his glass and had a three-point shot

"What do you mean?" Akashi asked Kuroko back that made Kuroko a little irritated

"I asked a question, and you asked back. Well, it is because you keep on sighing and your dribbling is different today"

Akashi remained silent, as he gripped the ball in his hand "am I being forceful to her?" He asked and in everyone's mind

 _"Did you just realize that now?!"_

"Yes you are."

"Kurokocchi!"

"Did you just realize it Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked that made Akashi's eyes widened in Kuroko's response "we really don't mind if you are forceful to us, but towards (L/N)-san, you should consider her thoughts and feelings too." Kuroko smiled at him "I don't know what happened, but if you two talk to each other, everything will go well. You talked what happened why she suddenly disappeared, then you two reconcile. Just talk about it, and you will be fine"

"Akashicchi, you can go and talk to her. We'll be fine here" Kise told him but Akashi

"Kise, I know that I need to talk to her, but I can do that later." He looked at him and ordered him "50 push-ups Kise"

"Ehhhhh?!" Even though Kise resisted, he followed Akashi's order

Akashi on the other hand, started the match.

After their practice, they all went back to the hotel. And Akashi again looked for (F/N). She was not there. He wanted to ask someone, but he went back to his room and took a shower

Once he finished, he went down to the restaurant with Murasakibara and there they found Aomine and others already ordering their food

"I understand. Ah Akashi-sama, I'll get your order in a minute. I'll be back." Kotone bowed down and hurriedly gave Aomine's order to their chef. She hurriedly went back and asked his order, but instead of saying his order

"Where's (F/N)?"

"She is in her room. I went to her room, but she told me she didn't want to work today. Tsubame-san said that it is not that busy so it is fine, but I don't know, she was covering herself under her blanket" she explained

Akashi sighed and stood up "how did you enter her room?"

"We have the master key,"

"Give me"

"Yes, sir" Kotone immediately responded. Even though they were not supposed to give the master key to anyone, she was intimidated and hurriedly gave the key to him

He went up and opened (F/N)'s room to find her room so dark.

"(F/N)" even though he called her, his tone was so monotone. (F/N) though didn't respond. He opened the light and in (F/N)'s bed he saw a bulky blanket, and he was sure that she was under. He sat down and roamed his eyes around. Now that he realized that it was his first time in (F/N)'s room. He noticed the teddy bear he got for (F/N). He got it and again called (F/N). But this time his voice became softer and showed concern

"What are you doing here, Seijuro? Please leave me alone for now" (F/N) answered but her voice was husky and it was obvious that she was crying

"No, I will not leave."

"But you are angry at me."

Akashi sighed and put the teddy bear back. He put his hand on top of (F/N)'s blanket "I'm here to apologize. I said too much. But I honestly got hurt that you don't trust me"

(F/N) hurriedly got out of the blanket and her hair was a mess, her eyes was bloodshot, traces of tears on her cheeks, and her nose was so red "I trust you!" she said and again tears ran down on her cheeks "Don't get mad at me! I'm sorry, Seijuro! This time I'll lower my pride!"

Akashi wiped the tears running from (F/N)'s eyes and responded "I am not mad anymore. I am here to apologize to. So dry your tears." He said as he fixed her hair "But my decision of bringing you back to Kyoto will not change and also helping your auntie with your father's trial"

"I don't care anymore. Do what you want! Right now, I don't want you to get mad at me! We were separated once, but that was enough. It was hard!" (F/N) continued to cry and she was like a baby girl on Akashi's eyes

He hugged him tightly and let her cry until she stopped.

It took an hour for (F/N) to calm down. Her eyes were so red

"See your eyes became so red." Akashi said as he kissed her eyes "You are messed up"

"Sorry"

"It's fine. How do you feel now?"

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything" she answered holding her tummy

"I'll order for room service"

"No, I'll just go down-" (F/N) tried to stand up but Akashi stopped her

"No, you'll stay here and rest." He ordered her and called for a room service.

After 10 minutes, Inukai came and delivered the food. Though Inukai didn't know that Akashi was the one who ordered. He thought that the one who ordered was (F/N). "Akashi…sama?"

"What?" he asked and got the cart from Inukai "Did you also bring the medicine?"

"Ah yes, it is in there"

"I see" he answered and pushed the cart inside. He looked at Inukai who was at lost what was going on "Thank you for the good work" he said before closing the door

He pushed the cart beside (F/N)'s bed and to her surprise, Akashi wanted to feed her. She resisted, but had no choice but let him lead what he wanted

After eating, he put the cart outside the room and again sat down on (F/N)'s bed

/(F/N)'s Narration/

"This is the first time I came to your room" Seijuro roamed his eyes around "It is different from your room"

"Sorry, my room is so messy" I responded "I am also starting to get smelly." I said in low voice "I should take a bath" once I said that I felt embarrassed

"Then take a bath, I'll wait you here"

I didn't know but "Do you want to join me?" though once I asked him, I hid my face and took back what I said "but never mind, you already took a shower right?" Since I smell shampoo from him

I heard him smirked and stood up "I only took a shower, but didn't take a bath. I'll prepare the bath tub"

My face turned red as I watched Seijuro walked towards the bathroom. I just asked him a very bold question! Why did I asked that?!

I heard the faucet turned on and the water flowed on the tub. My heart started to pound so fast, as I heard the shower turned on. I could imagine Seijuro on the shower.

"(F/N), I'm going in the tub first" he shouted that made me more nervous. Seijuro asked me to take a shower together with him before, but this time it was no turning back. I was the one who asked him.

I entered the room and the steam from the bathroom welcomed me. I saw Seijuro's silhouette and quietly took my clothes off. I grabbed my towel and covered my body as I opened the slide door to the bath tub

"So slow" he said. I could totally see his broad chest and the bubbled water was covering the tub. The light was so bright, that I could totally see him! It was different when we were making love, since the light was not so bright "Why are you covering yourself?"

"It is embarrassing you know!" I countered

"After all what we've done, you'll feel embarrassed?"

"Embarrassing things are embarrassing! Anyway, close your eyes!" I told him and I just heard him sighed, but he closed his eyes

I hurriedly went in inside the tub and sat across him. I put my knees in front of me and hid my breast. My long (h/c) hair spread on the water and I could feel the warm water travelling to my face

"(F/N)" I was startled and looked at Seijuro who was looking at me with his intimidating eyes. "What are you doing?"

"What you say? I'm here" I nervously chuckled

"I'll let you choose, (F/N). I'll move there or you'll move here"

"That's not even an option!" I retorted and without no choice, I turned around and slowly moved backwards

When I was near him, I felt his hand wrapped on my waist and he pulled me towards him.

"Kyaa!" I shrieked in surprised. "Don't pull me suddenly"

"You are so slow" he answered.

It was bad! So bad! Totally bad! I could feel his thing poking on my back! I felt so embarrassed. Also, I could feel that it was hard, why?!

"You don't feel embarrassed at all Seijuro"

"Why would I? You made me wait for so long. Also, after what we've done-"

"Ah, no, no, don't say it." I told him and covered my ears "We're doing indecent stuffs. We're not yet married!"

"We'll get married soon. We can actually anytime"

"Easy to say for you" I sighed and moved my body sideways. I could totally feel his thing on my back, so I moved to lessen my awkward situation. Even though my chest could be seen, I thought it would be better than feeling his, right?

"Of course, because it will happen eventually. I really don't care if you don't have work, just stay by my side" he then looked at me "I'll be happy if you get pregnant"

I could feel my face boiling from his straightforward words "P-pregnant, you say!"

He closed his eyes, caressed my hair, until he pulled it in, rested on his chest and explained "Do you know? I had dream of having a child with you. The two of you playing on the garden, me watching the two of you while doing my work" I was surprised. Even Seijuro dreamt things like that "But you left, and I thought that having a child really don't fit to me. Since I had a bad experienced too when I was a child, I got scared that I might do the same"

"How many children you want, Seijuro?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me "How many do you want?" I laughed when he asked me back "I don't know. But if we will be having one, a girl is nice"

"Girl? Why?"

"Since she will be surely look like you" then he gasped "But she will be stalked by lots of guys, I think a boy will be better. But if he is a boy, father will surely want him to study hard since he will be the next on the line"

I chuckled and stroke his arm "If it is a girl, I am fine with it, as long as she will choose someone like his father. Though I know that she will never see someone as cool as you. If it is a boy, it is fine if he will be the next in line, but I will not let him study every day. I want them freedom"

"Let's get married" I punched him slightly on the chest and was about to pulled back but I was locked on his arms "I love you, (F/N)"

"I love you too, Seijuro" I wrapped my arms on his neck and the next thing I felt was his lips roaming on my neck "W-wait, S-sei-"

He shut my mouth with his mouth and his tongue immediately slipped inside. It was so long and I could feel that I was drowning. His hand traveled around my body, and I felt his fingers entering my womanhood. As he was pulling it in and out, I was moaning in pleasure. He was licking my neck and his other free hand was groping my breast. Once I felt he pulled his fingers out, he sat down on the side of the tub. He gestured me to stand up and once I did, he held my hips and pulled me to him. He didn't wait any second and plunged in inside me once he sat me down. I clung on him and bit his neck in surprise

"That hurts"

"Stupid Seijuro, I should be the one saying that" I said clinging to him. "Why of all places here?" I complained but he thrusted slowly and on my ears he whispered

"You turned me" I felt his hot breath and it added to my pleasure

"This is really outrageous!" I complained but my face was so turned on, yes! It was really good!

His thrust became faster and faster and not long after we felt that the both of us were on our climax. He smiled at me and at the same time, we both came.

We were both panting and sweat covered us. Our eyes met once more, and his lips once again crashed on my lips

We both got out of the bath and took a shower together.

I was drying my hair in front of the mirror and Seijuro was on my bed checking my things, precisely the box where I put all the things given to me, mostly by him

"You sure love to keep things given to you" he commented holding the papers he gave to me. Well, those were the papers with his orders written on it. "By the way, you are taking so much time drying your hair"

"I'm so tired. I want to make it dry and I want to sleep after. Stupid Seijuro." I complained and sighed "Aren't you tired? You will be going for a game tomorrow, right?" I asked him

"I'm fine. I have a great stamina" he answered and put the box on the table "Speaking of, you (F/N), you haven't given me your phone number."

"Phone number? I don't have a phone though" I answered then I felt the ambiance turned so dark and I could feel the cold aura from him "What?"

"Don't joke on me"

"I'm not. Auntie wanted me to get one, but I didn't want to. You can ask Kotone-chan to prove my innocence" There was a moment of silence and when I looked at Seijuro, he was lying on my bed "Wait, are you going to sleep here?"

"I am. I don't want Kise to bother me while sleeping. You too, hurry up and get over here. Let's go to sleep. And your punishment for not having a phone will be later"


	14. Q13-To Kyoto

" _You are again in his room?! What are you doing there again?!"_

"Seijuro, I am watching a seiyuu event with Hana and Kotone-chan" I answered him as I sighed and Kotone-chan, Hana and Inukai-kun shook their head

" _Last night when I called you, you are also in his room"_

"I told them that I will be going back with you to Kyoto, so they wanted me to be with them. Plus, when you come back here tomorrow, they said that our time will lessen again" I explained and I just heard him sighed

" _Akashi-kun, It's time for our meeting"_ I heard Kuroko called him

" _I understand."_ He answered Kuroko-kun " _(F/N) go back to your room now and sleep early. See you tomorrow"_ he said as he hang up the phone. Seijuro with the generation of miracles left for their exhibition match. And today was their last day there. Tomorrow, they would return.

"Akashi-sama is a bit possessive, right?" Kotone-chan chuckled as she was busy watching and texting at the same time

"He sure is!" Hana answered "I mean, who on earth would leave his phone to his girlfriend and temporarily blocked all the numbers, except the number he would be using, huh?"

"I feel sorry for Kuroko-kun. Since he is using his phone to call me" I added

"You better get one, (L/N)" Inukai-kun stood up "I'll just go get something to eat. You guys really invaded my laptop." He left the room and left the three of us watching seiyuu events. Kotone-chan wanted me to at least be hooked up to her hobbies. She already pulled Hana in her hobbies

"By the way, (F/N)" I looked at Hana and surprised to her question "Did you and Akashi did it? I mean, you know, do that?"

"Huh?"

"She wants to know if you and Akashi-sama already had sex. Oh my gosh Hana. Of course they did" Kotone-chan sat down and looked at me. I was holding my expression. "You did, right?"

"What are you talking about?" I was trying to dodge this topic. I was so embarrassed

"Don't play dumb, (F/N). Akashi-sama said it, I was the one who gave you that gift"

"That gift?" Hana curiously asked

"A red lace underwear and bra" she teasingly answered and winked at me

"So erotic. Then?"

"Well, Akashi-sama knew about it. So the question here, how did he know? As if you told him, right?" She giggled "So, it's either he took off your yukata, or you took off your yukata"

"Why are we talking about this one?" I embarrassingly retorted. I grabbed a pillow and hid my face under it

"Don't be embarrassed! We are talking about Akashi-sama here!" Kotone-chan giggled and her tension was so high

"Kotone, you are so excited" Hana tried to calm her but it was true, she was so excited

"Because even though I didn't know Akashi-sama, you would easily know that he is one of those who you cannot get so easily. I mean, him, Midorima-sama, Aomine-sama, Kuroko-sama, Murasakiabara-sama, o but Kise-sama seemed a flirty guy, still, their group are in different level. Akashi-sama is the hardest to get. And then" she grinned at me "Here comes (F/N), which Akashi-sama falls in love with."

"Not to mention, a very possessive one. I wouldn't be surprise if he tried to kill a guy flirting on you." Hana added that made me more embarrassed

"What are you guys talking about?" Inukai-kun came back with chips and juice with him

"Nothing" Kotone-chan playfully answered and we continued watching, while eating. Though Seijuro told me to sleep, I finished one more seiyuu event before going back to my room. Of course, without him knowing

The next day, Kotone-chan and I were sweeping the front of the hotel. Inukai-kun was asked by auntie to help her bring some boxes out of the storage

"Our other guests are leaving now and tomorrow. Good thing we will not be that much busy"

"I know" I answered as Kotone-chan stopped moving

"But (F/N)-chan will go back with Akashi-sama, right? Are you done packing?"

I shook my head and chuckled "I still have time."

"There you are again" Kotone-chan laughed

"Ahrere, It is (F/N)-chan" we looked behind us and there our problematic guests came back from the beach

"Ne, can we ask for room service later?"

"No, right now"

"That kind of service, okay?"

The four of them laughed so loud.

"Can you cut it out, guests-sama?" Kotone-chan stood in front of me glaring at them

"Eh, aren't you a little cute too"

"But (F/N)-chan is the best" one guy grabbed my arm and one guy grabbed Kotone-chan. We tried to free ourselves but they were so strong

But something happened in an instant.

"Scissor?" I wondered as I noticed that I was pulled from the guy holding me, and a scissor was pointing on his eyes. I also noticed that a strong arms wrapped around me, and a broad body was supporting my back

"Akashicchi! Don't do that!" Who would do such thing, right? Only Akashi Seijuro

"Seijuro" I looked at him and his eyes were so scary, and one moved from him, his scissor would strike to our guest's eyes. It was a long time since I saw this scissor, and seeing this kind of scene really freaked me out

As if the guy finally realized what was happening, he moved back and fall on the ground. I could feel the intense glare from this guy behind me

"Akashi-kun, he already knows what he did." Kuroko-kun stopped him. Seijuro finally lower the scissor, but his intense glare could be feel

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" they shouted as they started shouting and cursing Seijuro

"Probably I am" Seijuro told them that immediately made them stop "You messed up with me. Get lots, because the second time I will not show mercy on you!"

"What's going on here?" Auntie hurriedly came out with Hana and Inukai-kun behind him

"A CRAZY MAN TRIED TO KILL US!" the four of them pointed out Seijuro

"It is not that Tsubame-san!" Kotone-chan disagreed "They grabbed us forcefully! Akashi-sama just saved (F/N)-chan!"

Auntie sighed and looked at the four guests "I assume you are checking out today. I hope you better check out on time." She then looked at Seijuro "Please refrain from attacking people"

"It's their fault for attacking my girlfriend" he stated

"Seijuro" I called him and I just felt his arm tighten

"I'll sue you" it seemed he was the leader, but didn't he just fall off the ground?

"Give up" Midorima-kun pushed his eye glass "You will never win against Akashi-nanodayo"

"It's better if you just shut up and get lost" Aomine-kun added agreed by the others. The four glared at Seijuro, but Seijuro just looked at them and they retreated

"They are really troublesome" Hana commented then chuckled "Kotone, I was right, right?!" she excitedly shouted

"Akashi-kun, you shouldn't point scissor that easily" Auntie said and sighed "Plus, where did you get that scissor"

"It is Midorin's lucky item for today" Satsuki-chan answered "Akashi-kun's weapon is the scissor, Tsubame-san"

Seijuro gave the scissor back to Midorima, and he moved my body looking at him

"(F/N), I'm back"

"Welcome back" I answered and he was about to kiss me when a helicopter flew above us. It was too loud and to our surprise, it landed on the side of the beach

"Akashi, that emblem" Midorima commented and it seemed they knew who owned that

From the beach, we could see two, um, bodyguards? They were wearing black suites and eyeglass, and they were like a top class body guards

People started to gather, as they were curious what was going on. But to my surprise, no to our surprise, the two top class looking bodyguards approached us

"Seijuro-sama" the first one greeted followed by the other. It was then it hinted me, they were working under Seijuro

"What are you doing here, Fai?"

"We were unable to contact you, which is why we came here to get you" The man named Fai answered

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, actually, yesterday morning your father was sent to the hospital"

I immediately looked at Seijuro. Even though he didn't show how surprised he was, I noticed that there was a change in his expression.

"How is he?"

"Right now he is in the hospital, but your father is worried about the company. So he asked us to contact you, but we couldn't connect to your phone, so he asked us to get you. We will be leaving now"

"I still need to pack my things"

"Seijuro, you should go" I told him and his gazed shifted on me "Your father needs you"

"You'll go with me" he stated. I shook my head and smiled

"I'll go to Kyoto, but I still need to pack my things too. I will pack your things too and I will give it to you personally"

"No"

"Akashi-kun" Kuroko-kun called him "(L/N)-san is right. We can bring (L/N)-san and your things. For now, your father and your company need you"

There was a minute silence. Until he sighed

"I understand" he finally retreat. But then, he pulled me back and gave a forceful kiss that lasted for a minute, I knew that everyone around us gazed away. I was left breathless and he looked so worried "I'll warn you, if you don't go to Kyoto, I'll hunt you everywhere"

"Y-Yes, do not worry. I will go to Kyoto!" I understand even though my face was so red

"I'll leave my phone still to you. Ask Kise on how to unblock their number, and I'll message you using mine, later"

"I understand. Where's your room key?"

He gave me the key and then looked at Midorima-kun and he called him and Midorima-kun just nodded "Well then, let's go" he grabbed his gym bag and led the way to the helicopter.

Kotone-chan approached me and held my hand. I just followed the helicopter until it disappeared from our sight

"(F/N)-chan, you will come with us on the 28th, right? Back to Kyoto" Satsuki-chan giggled

"I will apologize to Seijuro, but I will be going there after September 3"

"Eh?" they all looked at me

"It is my mother's birthday. I want to celebrate it with auntie" I explained

"I see. Leave it to us then on convincing Akashicchi" Kise-kun excitedly said

And as time passed, Kuroko-kun and the others were finally going back.

Satsuki-chan didn't want to let me go, but Aomine-kun picked him up and they left. I knew that I would see them again, but when they left, it became quieter that my daily life became incomplete.

I called Seijuro and told him about my mom's birthday. He didn't want to, but in the end he surrendered and said yes. Kuroko-kun and the others also helped me convinced him. But I promised him that when I arrived in Kyoto, I would call him and he would pick me up.

" _The number you have dialed is out of coverage area. Please try your call later… The"_

"Akashi Seijuro, you stupid!"


	15. Q14-Dangerous Place

I was standing alone in the Kyoto Station. I was trying to call Seijuro since I arrived in Osaka, but, pick your damn phone Akashi SEIJURO!

"Midorima-kun!" I got excited when finally someone picked up the phone

 _"What?"_

"Do you know where Seijuro is right now?"

 _"Why don't you ask him directly?"_ I could feel that Midorima-kun might not be able to help me

"I am calling him since I arrived in Osaka. I'm already in Kyoto, and he still not answering. That stupid emperor. Saying that he would come pick me up anytime, then not answering his phone! I tried to call the others but they were not picking up too. Satsuki-chan said that she is in her work" I complained but I didn't hear any response from him "Midorima-kun?"

" _He is in his company. I'll send you the address, tell the taxi driver. Surprise him here"_ he said then hang up. After a minute, I received the address.

"Good thing that I only have one luggage and the rest were Seijuro's" I sighed and went to get a taxi.

After 30 minutes, I arrived finally. When I got out. I looked at the building and stretched my eyes up, to see a very high commercial building in front of me.

/Author's Narration/

It had been 30 minutes since he received the call from (F/N), and since then he stayed silent watching the red-haired guy listening to the endless explanation of his secretaries

"Midorima" Akashi called as he made his secretaries stopped

"You finally realized that I am here. You called me here in Kyoto, to talk about business" Midorima immediately complained

"Ah, I apologized for that. You better listened to their explanations, since it is connected to the business we are going to talk"

"By the way Akashi, where is your phone?"

"I left it in my car. Why?" he immediately answered and signed a paper

"Nothing" he said then received a call. He went out and when he answered

 _"Midorima-kun! Helped me!"_

"What happened?"

 _"They didn't believe in me that I know Seijuro. And they called a police, since they thought that I am a stalker. I have Seijuro's things!"_ (F/N) was obviously in trouble hearing her voice.

"I understand. Wait us there" he said and hang up. He entered Akashi's office and went to the window. "The police here are so fast" he said in low voice but made Akashi curious

"What's the problem?"

"There's a police entering your building-nanodayo" he replied adjusting his eyeglass

"Is there a problem?" Akashi asked his secretaries. The three of them shook their head so he called the main front desk "Is there a problem?"

" _Ah, Akashi-sama. Well, we caught someone who we believe your stalker"_ the woman in the front desk answered

"Huh?"

 _"Akashi-sama"_ a different person talked to Akashi " _You don't need to worry, Akashi-sama. As one of your secretary I will work on this. You don't need to involve yourself"_

"Riou, what's going on?" he asked

 _"Yes, actually there's this someone who claimed she knows you. I tried to confirm it to you but your phone is in her possession. Even your things is on her"_

"I forgot my phone in my car. Hold that person. I'll go there"

 _"You don't need to."_

"No I will" he stated then hang up

"I'll also go." Midorima said as he followed Akashi, and his secretaries followed him

As for who was the _stalker_ , it was (F/N). She kept on crying and explaining that she really knew Akashi. She tried to tell them that Akashi himself gave the phone, but they didn't believe her. She also said that Akashi's things were the things he left in Okinawa. But then again, Riou, Akashi's secretary didn't believe in her

The police came and immediately Riou asked them to put handcuffs on (F/N).

"But before you get her, let's wait for Akashi-sama. You better prepare yourself woman. You crossed the line"

(F/N) just glared on him and her tears ran down non-stop on her cheeks.

"He's here!" one female staff gasped and their eyes shifted to Akashi

(F/N) was just crouching on the floor with her hands' cuffed and the polices were near her.

When Akashi approached where they were, his eyes widened as he finally found out who they were talking about

"What kind of situation is this?!" he asked in disbelief as he saw (F/N)'s luggage wide opened. His things and her things could be seen, and the phone he gave to (F/N) was on the security guard's hand.

"This woman claimed that she knows you. But we believed that she got your phone on your car, and even your things"

"I didn't think that this will happen. Sorry, (L/N)" Midorima pushed his eyeglass and sighed.

"What do you mean, Midorima?" he asked as he moved closer to (F/N)

"She called when she arrived in Kyoto Station. She was trying to call you but you are not answering. I told her to go here instead, to surprise you, but I didn't know that your workers are like this" he explained as he was worried on her

Akashi crouched down in front of (F/N), but she was looking away. He knew that (F/N) was really hurt to what happened

"Free her" He ordered to the police that made everyone wondered. The polices hesitated at first but eventually followed his order. When her hands were freed, she wiped her tears but still it kept on falling

"Seijuro is stupid" (F/N) said as she kept on sobbing

"I apologize, my queen. It is my fault for forgetting my phone in my car, for not telling these people about you" he answered, pulling (F/N) towards him for an embrace and then caressed her hair "You experienced something scary when you just come back. I apologized"

"Akashi-sama?" his secretary Riou called him in wondered

Akashi stood up still hugging (F/N) then looked at the police officers "I apologized for the inconvenience. You may go. This person is my fiancé." When he said that everyone started to whisper around surprised to what he just said. Akashi tighten his hugged to (F/N) but pulled back when she groaned in pain

"That hurts"

"(F/N), why is your right face swollen?" he asked angrily and his eyes seemed scanning her "Did they do something to you?"

She didn't answered but Akashi held her right shoulder that made her face twitched in pain

"Do you want me to check the cctv?" Midorima asked. Akashi nodded and he left to the security room. Akashi went to pack (F/N)'s things and still everyone was at lost to what was going on. The secretaries helped Akashi and told him to just led (F/N) to sit. He asked one of his secretaries to get an ice pack and also asked someone to get a bottled water for (F/N)

"Akashi" Midorima came back with serious expression followed by one personnel from the security room

"Did you find something?"

"Well, aside from slamming (L/N) on the wall, holding her arm from behind and not listening to everything she said, I found nothing more" he answered but that made Akashi so mad. Everyone felt the changed on Akashi's ambiance. "Should I point out who did what?"

"No need. They should know what to do"

One by one, they approached Akashi and they confessed what they did. It was then Akashi's secretary Riou approached

"Ah, he is the guy who slammed her on the wall" the security personnel blurted out

"Because she didn't say-" Riou tried to explain but one staff interrupted him

"She did, but we didn't believe on her" she said and cried "We're sorry. You told us to call Akashi-sama's and tell him about you, but we didn't."

"All of you" Akashi crossed his arms and gave them an sharped looked "Tomorrow, early in the morning, we will be seeing each other in the meeting room." He stated in mild intimidating voice "Midorima, I apologized but let's talk some other time. I'm going home"

"You can't Akashi-sama, you still have-"

"When I say I am going home, no one will dare to oppose me, especially right now" he said and looked at one of his secretaries "Follow me and bring her things"

"Akashi, I'll tell you when I will be free." Midorima sighed then looked at (F/N). The swollen on her face became noticeable "I also want to apologize"

(F/N) shook her head and smiled "No, it is fine. Thank you for the help" she commented and followed Akashi

Akashi and (F/N) arrived in the parking lot. Akashi let (F/N) sat on the passenger seat as he finished giving orders to his secretary. After ordering, he rode in and looked at (F/N)'s swollen face

He touched her cheeks and caressed it softly "If I knew that you would be coming today, it would not happen"

"It is my fault for what happened." She said then sighed "But still, I wanted to surprise you."

"I was surprised." He said as he kissed her cheeks "Let's go stop by the hospital first, then let's go to my house. I mean, from now on, our house" he said and started to drive

(F/N) looked outside as they passed couple of commercial building. It was then she gasped and her neck followed one of the billboard

"What's wrong?"

"Ah sorry, I just saw a commercial sponsored by Zen Media Company" (F/N) answered in low voice

"You know that?" (F/N) nodded "We will be supporting that company"

"Hmmmm"

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing, it is just that company is my grandma's company" when (F/N) said that, Akashi looked at her with surprised expression and waited for (F/N) to continue "Didn't I mention that before?"

"No, it is my first time hearing that"

"Riou-san didn't tell you?"

"Explain (F/N)"

"Zen Media Company is the business of my grandma's family. Grandma wanted dad to continue the business, but dad took a different path. So grandma asked dad's sister to take the company. Since auntie was the president, my dad and I thought that the next in line would be her oldest son, but grandma wanted me to take over it. She said that I had the knowledge and I was studying in Rakuzan. I didn't want to do it, but since grandma finally accepted me, I trained"

"Ah, you mentioned that before. You need to train for media arts. That was why you joined the media club, right?"

"Yes, well, that was before grandma died. After she died, auntie talked to me and told me that it was up to me if I wanted to continue or not. I said I wanted to continue. But then dad died, after that, auntie just cut off all the their ties to me and the next thing I heard from them was auntie's oldest son, Piko-san, became the president"

"I see. It seemed I need to investigate more about that company then" Akashi commented but then (F/N) continued

"But as expected from Riou-san, he totally forgot about me"

"Huh?"

"Riou-san is Piko-san's younger brother. Basically my cousin" when she said that Akashi immediately parked on the side and looked at (F/N) "Did we arrive already?"

"We are in the hospital. Before that, what do you mean by Riou being your cousin?"

"He is my cousin. He is the second son of my dad's sister"

"Then?! Why did he do that?!" Akashi was obviously pissed to what she just said

"They were told to forget people who don't have value in their life. Since they cut all the ties between me and them, they surely forgot about me because I have no more value. I am no more treat to them" she answered "Should we go then?"

Even though Akashi felt annoyed, they went inside the hospital. (F/N) received medicines to ease the pain of her swollen face and shoulder. After that, they went to Akashi's house

"We're here" Akashi said as he entered the garage "Welcome home" he said as he gave (F/N) a kissed on the forehead before getting off.

(F/N) slowly went off and roamed her eyes around Akashi's garage. Not much inside but couple of car parts

"This is not the house you showed me before, right?" (F/N) asked.

"No, that was our main house here in Kyoto. This is my house" he answered and rang the doorbell. It was then (F/N) heard footsteps approaching. When the door opened, two woman with the same face greeted with smile, and a man with green hair followed "Get her things on the car. I also want something to eat."

They were puzzled to what was going on, and same with (F/N). Akashi sighed and introduced them

"Emi, Enko, Erik, this is (F/N), my fiancé. She will be living with us from now on. (F/N) they are my personal maids and butler." He said then looked at the three again "Move" when he said that they nodded and followed his order

They entered the house and (F/N) was amazed because of the western style of the house.

"Akashi-sama, where do you want me to put her things?" Erik came with (F/N)'s things

"In my room"

"Your room?"

"Do you have problem with that?" Akashi answered as he sat down on the living room. He crossed his legs and asked (F/N) to sit beside him "I'll show you around later. For now, let's wait for the food" once (F/N) sat beside him, he wrapped his arms around her and in (F/N)'s mind

" _This place is dangerous in various reasons"_


	16. Q15-Case Closed

The next day, Akashi went to the company early in the morning to check the cctv footage from yesterday. He was really angry by just watching what happened to (F/N).

Thus, he sat hot headed in the middle of the meeting room with the people who offended (F/N).

"I watched the cctv. I saw and heard what happened" Akashi stated with his cold intimidating voice looking at them with glints on his eyes. They lowered their heads and waited for the punishment from him. They all knew that his punishment would always be cruel and absolute. Akashi sighed and continued "(F/N) asked me not to punish you"

"Eh?" Everyone was so surprised to what he said because they didn't see that coming

"Well, as if I could do that, right? So I concluded to just give you a two-week suspension" he stated that made the female staffs cried out and the male staffs cheered "but" he looked at Riou and remembered what (F/N) said

"I will be receiving a different punishment, I presume? Since I was the one who did something outrageous to your fiancé"

"Ah, you will be receiving the same punishment. Just, go to Zen Media Company and tell them that we will not continue the agreement"

"Eh? W-Wait a minute, Akashi-sama?! Can I ask the reason why?" Riou hastily shouted that made Akashi glared on him "I apologize. But Zen Media can help the Akashi business to grow more"

"Indeed. But I don't want a company that was inherited through force" he answered that confused the other who heard. Riou on the other side, twitched his face "Because they don't want her to be the president of the company, they cut all their ties to her and left her hanging."

"Akashi-sama? Who are you referring to?" the other secretaries asked

"Ask Riou, he knows" he answered and they all looked at Riou who was confused to what he was saying "Oh yeah, she mentioned, you were told to forgot people who do not have any more value, right?"

"Akashi-sama? What are you implying? And you seemed know about my family" Riou asked nervously

"I am Akashi Seijuro, Riou" he stated "Oh yeah, congratulations. The case of your uncle, it was case closed, right?"

"How-?"

"I wonder how? Again, I don't want to continue the agreement to Zen Media. Since they cut their ties to (F/N), I don't want them to go crazy and again be friendly to her when they find out that the supposed to be president of their company is the soon-to-be-wife of mine"

"That (F/N) again, Akashi-sama?" the other female staffs asked

Akashi stood up and stack all the papers on the table

"Yeah, she was supposed to be the president of that company, but after her father died, her father's family cut all ties in and she was forced to go to her mother's sister in Okinawa. They didn't care about the case of her father, so they were losing the case." Fai entered as he explained

"Fai, you finally came, huh? Did you find anything?" Akashi looked at his bodyguard. This Fai was one of Akashi's bodyguard and at the same time a detective

"Yes, we asked Inukai and he finally spilled the bean. The former president of the Zen Media was the one who told him about (F/N)'s father's whereabouts. Though we couldn't do anything about it, because she just told him" Fai answered that made everyone started to become noisy

"I see. well, Riou. It was my missed to not check your family background and letting you do the background check for the Zen Family" Akashi looked at Riou who was surprised to what he just heard "Tell your brother that we will not be supporting the Zen Media because of what happened to (F/N) and her father. Since I personally met him and also he became a father to me, knowing that really boiled my blood. (F/N) asked me not to do anything about that company, but I guess I cannot do that" Akashi was about to leave then left Riou with his words "Your cousin (F/N), she is really kind."

Everyone was left speechless to what they heard. Riou on the other hand was lost to the humiliation he experienced

"Aren't you a little too harsh, Akashi-sama?" Fai asked as he followed him

"No, he deserved that. Besides, knowing me, that is a little too kind. If (F/N) didn't plead not to do anything, they all might got a strike or two" he said as he threw a scissor on the wall. He got his phone from his pocket and dialed (F/N)'s number

" _Hello?"_ with hoarse voice she answered

"Just woke up?"

" _No, I felt so sore all over. My head is aching. My throat is so itchy too"_ she answered

" _Ah! (F/N)-sama! You shouldn't be talking to the phone! Your voice will go worst!"_ Akashi heard Emi's voice and the next thing he heard _"Seijuro-sama, I will hang up now. Please focus on your work. We will look after (F/N)-sama"_ after saying that, the call ended that left Akashi speechless

/(F/N)'s narration/

Emi immediately gave me honey tea and got the phone from me. I found out that Erik-san's mother, which was the Akashi manor's head maid, adopted Emi and Enko. Since Seijuro trusted them, he personally asked them to work for him here in his house.

"I apologize" I told Emi and she smiled. She and Enko were both cheerful and smiles a lot, and they were only 19 years old. Erik-san on the other side was the same age with me, and he received a virus from Seijuro, being serious and emotionless.

I also found out, that the three of them had a sadistic side that they got from their master. But they were all nice, though they were surprised that Seijuro brought a woman in his house and suddenly announcing that I would be living here.

And days had passed, I somehow adapted the way of living here in Seijuro's house. But today, something was different. Since Emi, Enko, and Erik were called to the main house and they would be coming back later today.

I tied my hair up, put on my eye glass, change my t-shirt and change into sweat pants. I would be doing their job today. But as I got out of our room, there were people, no there were bodyguards standing in the living room. I slowly walked, lost to what was going on, when I realized someone sitting at the long sofa drinking his coffee while reading newspaper. As I approached more to see who it was, my heart pounded so fast not just because of the nervousness, but the intimidating ambiance covering the living room.

It was then I realized "Akashi…Masaomi-sama?" I called out and he shifted his gazed to me. It was not like Seijuro's, this person was more intimidating and scary!

"(L/N) (F/N), I presume?" he said as he gestured me to sit down. I nodded and immediately sat down on the small sofa on the side

"Uhm,-"

"Leave the two of us for now" He ordered and one by one his bodyguards left, leaving just the two of us, and to my surprise the bodyguard who picked up Seijuro in Okinawa, Fai-san if I remembered, came inside and stood behind him

There was a minute of silence and it was really awkward to talk. What did he come for?

"I wanted to at least meet the woman my son wanted to be his wife" he said and put the newspaper down. "Then, what course did you finish, (L/N) (F/N)?" his voice was so scary.

"I-I didn't go to university. After graduating high school, I helped in my auntie's hotel."

"Hmmmm"

"But Akashi-sama, I assume you already did a background check about me" I stated. Wahh, I felt like dying!

"I did. You and your family from the Zen Media. Your father that I met twice in a conference, the circumstances you encountered. Everything, I know it" he answered and continued "Then what can you do my son? You didn't graduate and even left by your own family."

"I will be his support" I answered that made him stared at me "I know that I cannot help him in his business, but in order for him not to push himself, I'll stay by his side and support him. I'll make sure he is in good health and I will help him in the best I can do."

"Well, as if I can do something about your relationship" when he stated that I looked at him "If I asked you to leave my son, Seijuro will stop being the president and in instant he will surely gouge out his eyes"

"Indeed, he already told you that if you dare interfere with his business with (F/N)-sama, he will not think twice and do that" Fai-san agreed

I chuckled and agreed "Knowing Seijuro, he will surely do that" I somehow having different expression now towards Seijuro's father. But still I couldn't help but feel scared towards him "Uhm, you mentioned that you met my father, before, right?"

"I did. But that time I didn't know that his daughter and my son were going out. I just found out when I met you on the first time."

"Ah, I see" I commented. Oh yeah, I met him before when Seijuro brought me to their house when we were in high school. But we met only in less than a minute.

"But to my surprise when he was killed by Inukai"

"You also know Inukai-san?" I asked

"He worked for Zen Media, didn't you know?" when he said that my eyes widened and didn't know what to say. Then he continued "But isn't it nice, the case of your father finally ended"

"Eh? What do you mean, Akashi-sama?" I curiously asked and then he pointed out the newspaper. I grabbed it and read on the page he left.

"Seijuro-sama worked on the case when he return here. He asked me to investigate this case. Since the judge and lawyers taking over the case were paid by Inukai, we gathered enough evidence and asked the higher court to change the judge. The new judge who took over the case concluded that we had enough evidence that Inukai killed your father, and even paying the lawyers and the judge, the case finally ended. There will be no more trial" Fai-san explained as I continued to read the newspaper "The last trial that happened two days before you arrived here, Seijuro-sama was so fierce that he indeed wanted to kill him. Also, just to let you know, the one who told Inukai about your father whereabouts was your auntie. The reason also why they didn't care about the issue about your father, was because they were supporting Inukai"

"Auntie?!" I looked at him and he nodded

"Do you want to do something about the Zen Media Company, (L/N) (F/N)?" Akashi-sama asked me and I just shook my head "Seijuro can easily shut down that company"

"No, it is fine. I prefer not to do anything towards them" I answered

"But Akashi-sama didn't continue the agreement with Zen Media. Riou also quit the job after he received a great humiliation from Seijuro-sama"

I stared at the newspaper and tears ran down on my cheeks. I couldn't help but felt overwhelmed to the news they said. Even though knowing that my relatives were involved, I was so happy that Seijuro finally ended this case. Dad would finally be in peace.

"(F/N)!" We heard Seijuro's voice shouting from outside. He probably realized that his father was here. I stood up and once he opened the door, I jumped into him and surprised him with a hug "(F/N)?! What's going on?!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" I told him as I sobbed in joy

"Well then, I'm going" His father showed up behind us that puzzled Seijuro more "(F/N), you can call me otou-sama from now on" he said as he passed us "Seijuro, continue your job and get the highest grades in your school"

"Thank you very much!" I bowed down as I again hugged Seijuro

"What's the matter, (F/N)?" he asked me as he carried me to the living room. I kept on silence and as if he finally got what was going on, he caressed my hair "Should we go visit your parent's grave?"

I nodded and then he wiped the tears from my eyes

"You cry a lot, don't you?" he sighed

"Akashi, your father is scary as always!" I heard a couple of voices entered the house and there were not just males, but there were female voices too

"AKASHI?!" I looked behind Seijuro and saw five people wearing casual clothes with bags, papers and snacks with them

"Who is she?" one female asked

"My fiancé" Seijuro answered then looked at me "They are my classmates. (F/N), go wash your face first. Erik and the twins are on their way back here."

I nodded and hurriedly went to the washroom and washed my face. I went back to the living room and found them studying. Some sitting on the floor, and Seijuro was sitting on the sofa. There were three female students who were giggling scanning their phones.

"Akashi, this proposal what do you think?"

"You need to revise the amount. It will not work" He answered. I went straight to the kitchen and baked cake for them. I also served them a tea, but to my surprise

"(F/N), you don't need to serve them." Seijuro said

"It's fine. Since Enko and the others are not here" I answered. I just heard him sighed "I also baked cake, I'll served it later"

"No, they will get it themselves"

"Let her be, Akashi-kun" one female said "She wanted to do it, then let her"

"She is not your servant, so go get it. (F/N), you sit here." his voice was so scary that we didn't have a choice but to follow his order

I was just sitting beside Seijuro watching seiyuu events on his phone. Thanks to Kotone-chan, when I had nothing to do, I watched seiyuu events.

As the case of my father finally closed, we went to visit not just my parents' graves but also Shiori-san. Auntie Tsubame and the others from the hotel were so happy that they actually throw a day of free all you can eat in our restaurant.

After visiting their graves, Akashi brought me to his company and to my surprise, Piko-san, auntie, Riou-san and four more people from Zen Media Company were there to talk to Seijuro. They were surprised to see me and it was really awkward

"Then? What are you doing here?" Seijuro asked as he stood beside me and he let me sit on his chair in his office. Auntie was sitting on the chair, and the others were standing

"We wanted to talk to you, about the agreement. We want to help you grow-" it seemed he was one of the secretaries

"I already had my decision. Also, I already signed an agreement with other media company."

"But you already had an agreement with us, but then suddenly you will not continue" Another man said then looked at me

"So it is really true, that your decision is connected to (F/N)" auntie spoke as she sighed. "For goodness sake, you really are a threat to our family"

"You sure speak you mind knowing you are in front of me right now!" Seijuro retorted with his cold voice

I sighed and looked at him "Seijuro, I told you not to bother with them, right?"

"I cannot do that. I am being kind not to shut their company down." He countered as he looked at them with menacing glare "knowing that they are also responsible on what happened to you and your dad, I can instantly make their company fall into pit if I want to"

"No, please don't do any more than this" I sighed and looked at auntie "I apologized that I became the reason why this guy here didn't continue the agreement." I stood up and bowed them, but I looked at them with dismay eyes "Please accept the decision of Seijuro. Because if you keep on pushing yourself to him, he will just change his decision and shut your company. I do not want that to happen, since it is the company of my grandmother."

They shook their heads and exited Seijuro's office. Piko-san though, before he left he smiled and bowed down at me. The truth was Piko-san didn't want to be the president, he did mention that before. But her mother wanted him to.

"That settles things, huh?"

"Yeah" I answered and still I was looking at the door. It was then I felt Seijuro's arms wrapped on my waist from the back "Seijuro?"

"That settles things on your family. You also met father for the second time. Everything is fine, now, right?" he spoke to my ears that made me giggled. He was right, I should move forward now with this guy here.

I turned to him and held his face with my two hands "Thank you very much for everything." I said as I initiated a kiss. It lasted long and when we parted, I hugged him tightly "I love you very much, Seijuro!"


	17. Q16-You're Mine Now!

"So you two became close, huh?"

I gently stroked his back and then grinned to Seijuro "We are! I was surprised that we became this close!" I hugged him tightly as Seijuro patted his head

"I was surprised that aside from me, you'll get close to other, Yukimaru"

"Is it because I am the person his master loves?" I teasingly asked that made Seijuro laughed

"Cheeky brat" he said as he pinched my cheeks "Let's take a break"

"Let's go, I'll prepare it"

If you were asking where we were? On the Akashi's ranch. Why we were here? To relax and at the same time, to celebrate his graduation.

Seijuro graduated two weeks ago and I wanted to celebrate it with him, just the two of us. He was too busy that even Kuroko-kun and the others went to our house and celebrate there. His friends also from Rakuzan went to visit and celebrated with him. Of course, his colleagues from work and even his family servants wanted to celebrate it with him. At first he was reluctant, but I told him to do it to show his gratitude. I knew that Seijuro wasn't that kind of person, but still we all wanted to celebrate it since he got most of the awards, and also the highest grade on his batch. Well, what to expect for the great Akashi Seijuro, right?

I hurriedly went and get the food basket on the car. After getting it, I spread the mat under the big tree near the main building. I set our foods as I waited for Seijuro to bring Yukimura to his stable.

"Hmmm, you really prepared today" Seijuro came and sat down beside me.

"Did I?" I chuckled and showed him his favorite tofu soup "You were craving to eat tofu soup this past two weeks, right?" He laughed and he didn't wait anymore and ate it "Enjoy"

The warm wind touched our body as we enjoyed eating our lunch.

"(F/N)"

"Hmmm?"

"There's wakame" Seijuro pointed on the wakame container near me "Why?"

I chuckled and grabbed the wakame "Do not worry. I know you don't like it. This is mine" I said and ate some "It's good though"

After eating it, I was surprised that Seijuro suddenly kissed me. When he parted, he coughed and looked at me "I knew it, I only like your lips but not the seaweed"

"You, for real?!" my face turned red as I turned my face away and hid it from him. He really didn't think twice to what he was doing and saying.

"(F/N), your face is so red. Let's continue eating. Later, the two of us we'll go ride Yukimura. I'll show you more places around this area"

We continued eating and later that day, he indeed showed me places, not just around their ranch, but also inside the forest near there. It was beautiful and nature was really amazing.

~Time Skip~

It was mid-June and I was busy reading some accountancy book. I asked Seijuro to lend me his past notes, and I studied by myself. Time to time, he teaches me, but most of the time I prefer studying by myself. Seijuro became busier in his works. Sometimes he was away for 2 weeks because of business trips. Also, it was embarrassing but after our trip to their ranch, we hadn't done it, not even kiss. If he went home, he would do his work, or rest.

"(F/N)-sama! It is bad! Seijuro-sama! Seijuro-sama!" Emi and Enko shouted as they approached me

I hurriedly stood up and worried from what they said. Their face were about to cry, and even nervous

"D-did something happen to Seijuro?"

"Yes" they both answered seriously "He arrived" their face and their tone changed into jolly and they smiled "Seijuro-sama finally arrived from his two weeks business trip in LA."

"OI!" I shouted at them and they both laughed

"(F/N)!" Seijuro opened the door widely as he hurriedly and grabbed my wrist

"Seijuro?!" I called him but his face was so serious "Where are we going?!"

Without saying anything, I followed his lead and sat down on his car. I fasten the seat belt and he started to drive. He really didn't say anything until we reached a high building and I just followed Seijuro inside

"Seijuro-sama, (F/N)-sama"

"Erik-san?!" I was surprised to see Erik-san greeting us. But to my surprise, two women held me and bowed down to Seijuro "WAIT! SE- WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

I tried to free myself, but they were so strong.

But the last thing I recall, they let me drink a tea, and I lost my conscious.

"He sure plan everything"

"Be quiet Kotone-chan! She'll hear you!"

K-Kotone-chan?!

I slowly opened my eyes and roamed around the room.

"Ah, she is awake" Inukai-kun?!

I opened my eyes widely and hurriedly sat down to see Kotone-chan, Hana, and Inukai-kun smiling at me

"You three, what are you doing here?" I asked them curiously. I stood up but to my surprise "What is this?" I looked at the mirror on the side and what the heck? I was wearing a white gown and my hair was beautifully styled. I stood up and approached the mirror.

"(F/N), you are very beautiful"

"It is not a gown" I could feel my tears welling up on my eyes as I approached the mirror "It is a wedding dress" I turned to them and noticed what they were wearing. Hana and Kotone-chan were both wearing a light pink one piece dress, as for Inukai he was wearing a black tuxedo "What's going on?"

"(F/N)!" the door opened widely as Seijuro walked in with his white tuxedo with red necktie

"Seijuro, what's going on?"

He didn't say anything and again grabbed my wrist. But compare to what he did this morning, it was gentler. I was so nervous and I didn't know what he was thinking.

We took an elevator and he pushed the highest floor. He wasn't saying anything but he was holding my hand

Once we arrived, I could see the night sky. I roamed my eyes around and I could only see the transparent windows and nothing more. The light was off too, and only the light from the moon brighten the whole floor. No one was there.

Seijuro let go of my hand and then he walked towards the middle

"Seijuro, what's going on?"

He turned around and I could see his handsome face. His stature stood straight as he looked straight on my eyes

"(F/N), come here" my body moved on its own and in no time I was standing in front of him.

He held my face gently and I finally see his smiling face

"Finally I saw your smiling face" I told him as I put my hand on top of his

"(F/N), I will do this once and you have no other option but to say yes"

I didn't know what he meant until he knelt down in front of me. "S-Seijuro?" tears again welled up on my eyes, as I felt my heart beat really fast.

"(L/N) (F/N), we knew each other for a long time and still there are things that we don't know about each other. You left and again we met. I pushed you away but you didn't leave my side. We finally knew each other feelings and we enjoyed our time. But you had your downfall on your family, and you again left. I regret it a lot. I didn't hold you that time. You were in pain. Thus, when we met again, we reconfirmed our love, and I didn't let you go. Now, I have no plan on letting you go! From now on, we will be knowing more about each other. All the problems that we are going to encounter, we'll face it together" he looked at me and held my hand "You are mine now, Marry me!" it wasn't a question. I had no option

I see so that was what he meant. The tears welling up on my eyes finally ran down on my cheeks. I nodded and even though I was stuttering, I managed to answer "Yes, I will marry you"

He stood up and to confirm it, he gave me a deep kiss that I happily accepted. My tears just couldn't stop because of happiness. When we parted our lips he wiped my tears. I could feel the make-up was all ruined.

"Your make-up is all over your face" he chuckled

"I had no choice, right?! I am so happy that tears just fall off. You even let me wear this just to propose!" I complained as I sniffed and wiped my on tears

"Just to propose?" he snapped his finger and the light turned on and again the two women who held me "Fixed her again, and bring her two floors below"

"What?!" I was again held by these women and they led me again to other room two floors below. This time, they didn't let me fall asleep, but they fixed my make-up. They even redo my hair.

"There you go" the two of them smiled. They seemed satisfied to what they did.

It was then there was a knock on the door and to my surprise, it was Auntie Tsubame

"Oh, you are finally done. Then shall we go?"

"Wait! Can you explain to me what is going to happen?!" I ask Auntie as she smiled at me

"You will see when you arrive there"

Auntie held my hand as we both walked towards the end of the hallway. As we arrived, Hana and Kotone-chan were standing

"Here" Hana gave the flower she was holding to me "Congratulations"

"And here" Kotone-chan put a red hair ornament on my hair and smiled "A gift from the three of us. Congratulations"

"Congratulations?" I curiously asked. However, I somehow getting what was going on. But still, to this extent?!

Kotone-chan and Hana opened the big door, and my hunch was true!

"I see, not just to propose, but to have our wedding too" I told myself. I could see Seijuro standing straight near the altar. I could recognize most of the people inside. The generation of miracle were standing on his side. The people from the restaurant were here too. Even Jun and the others. My friends from Rakuzan too. Even Reo-nee. Wait, even Piko-san was here?! Just him! Oh, and even Masaomi-sama!

"I'll walk you to him" I locked my hand on auntie's arm as we walked towards the altar. "You are very beautiful. I didn't go to your mother's wedding, since she didn't tell me about it. But I didn't think that I will be the one walking my niece on her wedding. I wonder what would be your parents' reaction to this if they are still alive"

"They will cry for sure, especially dad" I chuckled, but I was still nervous. I was so happy but I couldn't let my tears fall down, not yet.

We arrived on the altar and this man here was having his victorious face. So handsome!

"Take care of my niece, Seijuro-kun"

"I will" he answered as he extended his hand. Auntie put my hand on his hand as tears fall down on her cheeks

"Be happy, the two of you"

The ceremony started as Seijuro and I vowed to each other to be with each other

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'til death do us part!"

As the signal for eternity, we confirmed it with our kiss in front of the altar, and with witness of everyone.

"I love you, Seijuro!"

"I love you too, (F/N). You're mine now! Prepare yourself"

"I am always yours."

And again, we kissed.

It wasn't the end, but still the beginning. Our roller coaster love story turned to another page and started another chapter of our life. This time, another interesting love story will about to happen.

~FIN~

~There will be **Extra chapters~**


	18. Q17-Valentine Day Special (Extra)

**Valentine Day Special (Extra)**

On a certain special day, Seijuro and (F/N) woke up at the same time. They both ate breakfast cooked by Enko. However, the ambiance between the two weren't that good.

Even the three servants could feel the tension between the two, especially to Akashi. He left the house hot headed, as he headed to school.

"What did you do to Seijuro-sama, (F/N)-sama?" Emi asked as she cleaned up the table

"I was a little jealous" (F/N) answered turning her eyes away

"Jealous?" the three curiously asked and then again "Jealous?"

"I-I saw him yesterday, with another woman"

"A woman?" Enko asked and put a water on her glass

"I know her. She already went here once. They were too close to each other that they went eat just the two of them. I know that I should trust him, but I couldn't help but feel so jealous when I saw that"

"Ah, that woman?" Erik sighed "Indeed, even though she knows that Seijuro-sama already has you, she still clings to him"

"Ah, that woman who announced to everyone that they were dating?!"

"What do you mean by that Emi?!"

"Actually, during 2nd year in university, that woman announced it to everyone that they were dating. Seijuro-sama didn't say anything at first. When he talked to her, she said to pretend about it, in order to stop the girls fawning over Seijuro-sama"

"She still clings to him even though she know that Seijuro-sama already has (F/N)-sama" Enko added "Also, the school still didn't know about you and Seijuro-sama. They still believe that they are dating"

(F/N) remained silence as she listened to Emi and Enko telling stories about Seijuro and the said woman

"(F/N)-sama, why don't you go and visit Seijuro-sama in his school today?" Erik suggested but (F/N) frowned and sighed

"Eh? I don't like to. Since I didn't talk to him since last night. And I didn't know why he was so mad today"

"But today is Valentine's Day. In order to reconcile with him, show to everyone that Seijuro-sama has you"

"V-Valentines?" (F/N) shouted when finally she remembered "I TOTALLY FORGOT!"

"Then why don't we make one right now?" Emi asked and Enko excitedly agree

"Eh but-"

"Do not worry, we'll help you so you can finish at lunch" Emi and Enko both said at the same time

"We thought that this might happen, so these two already bought the ingredients to make a chocolate made with Ferrero rocher, (F/N)-sama"

Without any ado, the three of them started baking chocolate cake made with (F/N)'s favorite chocolate.

It was past 1 pm when they finished baking, and Erik sent (F/N) to Rakuzan University. To (F/N)'s surprise, Erik left her in front and told her to find Akashi by herself.

She stood in front of Rakuzan University, lost to what about to happen

"Ahra, isn't it (F/N)-chan?!"

"It is really (F/N)! She's back?!"

"Reo-nee?! Hayama-senpai?!" (F/N) happily approached the two former members of Rakuzan high basketball team. "How are you?!"

Reo hugged (F/N) out of excitement as he couldn't believe that (F/N) was in front of him "It's me that should ask that, how are you?!"

"I am fine"

"What are you doing here, anyway? Don't tell me you are here to see Akashi? He is already dating someone, you know"

"Wait, what are you saying?!"Reo stopped Hayama but noticed the calm expression from (F/N)

"So you haven't heard" (F/N) was hesitant but she continued "Seijuro found me in Okinawa and we are actually living together, now" Their eyes widened and when finally grasped what she said they both shouted! "But, I actually got jealous, so I am here to settle things with him. Though I don't know where he is"

"I know! I know where he is!" Reo excitedly said "He is for sure in the gym! We are actually going to see him today"

"Reo-nee you are too excited!" Hayama chuckled but then looked at (F/N) "But still it is surprising to hear that you are living with Akashi. After what you did to him?"

"It was on the past already, Kou-chan! For sure (F/N)-chan had a reason! Also, if she is living with Sei-chan surely Sei-chan didn't let her go when he found her"

"I know that, oh well, let's go inside" Hayama led the way as Reo asked (F/N) lots of question

On their way to gym, the girls giggled as Hayama and Reo waved at them and talked to them. They didn't want to, but they had no choice since they blocked the way

After an hour, finally the three arrived on the gym to find lots of girls lining up

"What's going on?!" (F/N) asked in curiosity

"AH! Hayama-senpai!" a member of basketball team approached them and greeted them

"What's going on?"

"Ah, well, the usual one. Akashi-sama's line"

Reo looked at (F/N) as he noticed the puzzled face of her "Every year, Sei-chan always received lots of chocolates, but he didn't accept any of them. But still they don't learn, huh?"

"Oh, but it is different today" the member of the basketball team answered "Misa-san was upfront and telling them to go away"

(F/N) twitched her face as he heard her name. They entered the gym and it was really noisy. (F/N) roamed her eyes around but Akashi wasn't around. But (F/N) easily noticed a girl wearing a pink shirt with tight pants, shouting and telling the girls to go away

"We just want Akashi-sama to receive our chocolate! Go away!" the girls shouted and their voice echoed throughout the gym

"SHUT UP!" the woman named Misa shouted back and her voice was so loud "You have guts to do that knowing I am dating Akashi-kun?!"

"As expected to Akashi-sama's girlfriend. She really lived up to that" the members of basketball team were just standing and watching them as they agreed on what Misa was doing. However, (F/N) knew that it was all lie, couldn't help but get really mad to what she was doing.

"I couldn't believe that she was doing it, knowing that we already met" (F/N) mumbled but Reo and Hayama were able to hear what she said

"EH? (F/N)-chan already met her?"

(F/N) nodded, it was then the ambiance inside the gym changed once Akashi entered and his voice echoed inside

"What is going?!"

"Akashi-sama!" the girls giggled but immediately shut when Misa shouted at them

"Leave the gym now! Akashi-kun and the basketball team will be having their practice!"

"We will give this chocolate to Akashi-sama! We just don't care what he will do to it after, just accept it Akashi-sama" they insisted as the crowd over Akashi

"Didn't I tell you, I will not accept any chocolate?!"

"We don't care if you and Misa are going out, at least accept our chocolate, Akashi-sama!"

"Poor Sei-chan" Reo chuckled as he patted (F/N)'s head "Is it okay with you if Sei-chan accept those?"

"It's fine, right?" (F/N) answered immediately that surprised Reo and even Hayama and the basketball team members who heard it "If he wants to, then accept them. The only reason I can think of why he didn't receive those because he is absolute. He once said that he wouldn't accept it so he stood to what he said. Or probably because he doesn't like the chocolate. But he might accept if it's Ferrero."

Reo chuckled to what (F/N) said and somehow agreed on what she said

The voiced of the girls asking Akashi to accept their chocolates covered the gym.

"Hai, hai, girls stop it" Reo finally approached them with a big smile "Sei-chan can accept them, but you see, Sei-chan is really absolute. When he said it, he said it. Also, probably because he doesn't like the chocolate? If it's Ferrero, he might accept it" When he said that the girls looked at each other asking who had Ferrero, but none in their dismay

"Where did you get that information, Reo?"

"Sei-chan, it's been a while!"

"Answer my question. I only know one person who can think of that kind of reasoning"

"Akashi-kun, sorry I told them to go away but still they are too noisy" Misa hurriedly approached Akashi and locked her arms to him

"No, thank you for that. And sorry" Akashi answered and then again looked at Reo "Answer my question"

"Akashi! Your team mates stopped practicing, what should we do?!" Hayama shouted as the members jolted and asked Hayama to stop. But Hayama, had a different purpose, it was for Akashi to notice (F/N) standing beside him, emitting a bad aura seeing Akashi and Misa's locked arms

"(F/N)?!"

"I tried to maintain a low profile for a while now"

"Sorry, I am having a bad chill when you emitted that black aura of yours. You are like Akashi!" Hayama explained as he chuckled. Akashi let go of his arm on Misa and hurriedly approached them and he was really surprised "Akashi, it's been a while! We saw her outside the school and she wanted to settle things with you-"

"You really don't know when to shut up don't you?" Reo stopped Hayama then looked at Akashi "Sei-chan, you see, actually-"

"It's fine, Reo-nee, he finally understand the situation" (F/N) got the chocolate on her bag and angrily gave to Akashi "I am here to give this to you. You can do whatever you want. Throw it to trashcan, flush to toilets, or you can give it to your girlfriend. I'm going home"

Akashi's eyes widened as he received the chocolate from (F/N) and from what she said.

"Wait, (F/N)!" Akashi grabbed her arms and to his surprised tears were running down on her face

"I'm going home. I'm done here" she said trying to free herself

To everyone's surprise, Akashi pulled her in and hugged her tightly. He opened the box and a faint smile escaped from his face

"You made it, right?" Even though (F/N) didn't respond, Akashi knew that she did it from her action. She tightly clenched Akashi's jersey, even though she was resisting at first "Thank you, and sorry"

"Eh, what's going on?!" the people on the gym became noisy and they were curious and at lost to what was going on.

"Akashi-kun" Misa approached them "What's going on?"

"I apologized Ayane, can you ask all of them to leave? We'll just talk later" Akashi told her. It was then (F/N) pushed Akashi away, and to his surprise she was really mad "(F/N)?"

"Akashi Seijuro, I really trust and believe in you, but you see, I can't help but feel jealous and mad. Calling another woman's name in front of me." she mumbled though it was enough to hear by Akashi

"What do you mean by that?"

"What you say? I am jealous that you walk with another woman, talking happily, and even eat with her on a restaurant just the two of you. Also, calling her by first name"

"Sei-chan, (F/N)-chan, shouldn't you go to different place and talk? We'll take over here" Reo suggested since he noticed that (F/N) was really hurt

However, everyone was surprised to what Akashi did next. He pulled (F/N) back to him, but it wasn't for a hug, instead Akashi forcefully kissed (F/N). He didn't wait for (F/N), and let him way in. His tongue roamed inside (F/N)'s mouth. Akashi had an upper hand and didn't let go (F/N). After a long, forceful kiss, finally Akashi and (F/N) parted. However, (F/N) was out of breath and she was about to fall on her knee when Akashi wrapped his arm around her waist catching her.

"Finally you are out of breath, just shut up for now and let me do what I want to!" Akashi ordered her

Everyone was so speechless to what they just witnessed. They remained silence until one girl finally asked

"A-Akashi-sama? W-what's going on?!"

"I am shutting my fiancé before she berserk"

"FIANCE?!" they all asked in chorus then looked at Misa "Isn't she your girlfriend?!"

"She just announced it" Akashi answered then looked at (F/N) who was still out of breath and shaded of red covered her face "(F/N), I still can't go home, but let's talk in that corner"

"Yeah, you two should" Hayama suggested

"Hai, well then everyone, you can leave now"

"W-wait" they looked at (F/N) who finally caught her breath but still her face was covered with red "I-I know I am contradicting myself, but S-Seijuro, accept their chocolates"

"Eh?"

She slightly step back from Akashi, but he still didn't let go of her "You can accept theirs, but not hers" they exactly knew what she meant and the she continued "This year is your last year, right? At least accept them. They are fine even though you don't return their feelings. They will be happy when you accept them"

Silence filled the gym because of what (F/N) said

"Eh, are you guys okay with that?" Hayama curiously asked the girls

"Y-yeah" on girl answered

"Because this year is Akashi-sama's last year, so we wanted to give him our chocolates. We don't care to what he will do after" another one added

"I understand" Akashi sighed "But I will tell you, I will accept it but I will give them to the members. I will not eat any chocolate except (F/N)'s"

"Thank you very much!" They started to weep and Akashi accepted them one by one

"What an amazing woman, huh?!" Reo stood beside (F/N) who was smiling "Even though you were jealous, you told him to accept the chocolates"

"It is the last year, so why not, right? Plus I only don't like the chocolate from her." (F/N) honestly answered

"Thank you very much!" couple of girls approached (F/N) as they bowed down to show their gratitude

"Ah, no, do not worry about it"

They shook their head and gave a wide smile "You helped us a lot! It is a good thing that you are Akashi-sama's fiancé!"

"True! Compare to someone who pretended, and had a gut to do that, you are much better! Thank you very much!"

Every girl who gave Akashi a chocolate, they approached (F/N) and thanked her

Once they were done, Akashi gave the chocolates to the members of basketball team and let them took a break. Akashi and (F/N) talked on the basketball locker room and finally he listened to (F/N)'s words.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would feel uncomfortable. I understand, but I need to talk to her once more because of business. After that I will not talk to her anymore"

"I apologize. I am so selfish"

"It is fine. I do feel the same sometimes, especially when we were in Okinawa. I will again tell you this, how many times as you want, I love you (F/N)"

"I love you too"

Akashi and (F/N) again shared a kiss, and this time, (F/N) willingly accepted him.

Later that night, the two had a date in a high class restaurant Akashi reserved just for the two of them, and the two celebrated Valentine's Day, which they missed for couple of years.


	19. Q8-Mini Akashi

**Mini Akashi (Extra 2)**

"Seiichi, stop playing and eat your breakfast, you'll be late to school!" I shouted as I heard couple of footsteps approaching from the living room "did you win?"

"I was winning but mom called me." Our 7 year old son sat down on the table as he folded his hands "ittadakimasu" Seiichi is our first son, and he looked exactly like Seijuro, you can say that he is a mini version of Seijuro [ittadakimasu= literary translate as 'I humbly accept the food']

"Sorry about that, but you need to prepare for school. You can play shogi again later." I poured juice on his glass, and he started eating

But this mini Akashi only looked exactly like his dad, but he seemed got my presence. Like Seijuro though, he is a tight lip, he didn't say anything about school. He prefer staying at home, like going home early, playing basketball and playing shogi by himself.

"Seiichi-sama" Erik-san came in as he bowed down

"I'm going mom" I kissed his lips and see them off. He got in the car and waved at me until they turned. I went back inside the house and cleaned up the table. Emi and Enko actually got married to another servants in Akashi Manor, so Seijuro let them go back there. For Erik-san, he also got married, but insisted to stay here and served us, also his wife was working in Australia. But he became Seiichi's driver to and from school.

"I'm home" I hurriedly went to the door when the older version came in with his tired voice.

"Seijuro?! You are back! Welcome home!" As I said it, he hugged me and gave me sweet kissed. "How's your business trip?"

He sat down on the living room and loosen his neck tie a bit "So tiring"

"Rest for now. I'll prepare food for you"

I prepared his favorite tofu soup while he was watching news. Seiichi just came back from his 3-day business trip in Shanghai. Actually, he was so busy that he rarely came home. If he does, it would be late at night, and then he would leave early in the morning.

After serving, he hurriedly sat down and folded his hands "Ittadakimasu" He did the same as Seiichi. Well, like father like son

I sat down across him and watched him eat "Do you want to eat too?"

I shook my head and chuckled "I already ate" I sighed and he crooked his brow asking what was the sigh about "You haven't seen Seiichi for two months, no I meant he hasn't seen you. I know that you see him once you got home, but he was already asleep. You leave to work too before he wakes up" I told him and he put down the chopstick

"I actually wanted to take a break sometime and go to a trip, just the three of us"

"But you cannot, right? You have a very important business proposal. I know that everything will go smoothly, but Seijuro, you were the one who said that you didn't want Seiichi to experience what your father did to you"

He sighed and smiled at me "I am sorry, (F/N)"

"Don't say that to me. Also, is it really fine not to tell Seiichi about your family? Like his father is really that famous and so important? He is already 7"

"Right now, let him enjoy his school. I don't want him to worry about my work nor what will happen to him on the future" he started to eat again "I know that he, as Akashi, his family name is very important in every aspect, but he is still young. Let's raise him to what you want him to be raised"

As for me, I stood up and got water for him "I don't want him to pressure about your family, but at least tell him the reason why you are always away."

"I will when we see each other"

"Oh I wonder when that will be." I asked as I poured water on his glass. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He let me sat down on his lap and continued eating "Can you eat like this?"

"How about you? How's work?" he didn't answer my question "Kise called me once and he said that one of your colleague was hitting on you"

"Hahaha!" I laughed loudly and put the pitcher down. I actually work as a graphic designer in the agency where Kise-kun works as a model. "Well, he did, but I brought Seiichi with me the next day and he was surprised that I already have a child. He is new, so I couldn't blame him. Also Kise-kun was so desperate to tell everyone to be friend with me, but that's it." I laughed then added as I imitated Kise-kun "I will be killed-ssu!"

"Yeah, he asked me to let you work there so I gave him the responsibility of looking after you"

"Well, he is doing his job. As for me, I am having fun. And I have a day off finally, so I can go and pick Seiichi in school." I looked at Seijuro and teased him "Since he is in first grade, and after a month, I will pick him up from school"

"Are you provoking me, my empress?"

"Eh? Isn't it supposed to be my queen?"

He continued eating and he didn't let me go. We just talked about his business trip and not long after, a call from the company came, and he just took a shower and left.

Later that day, I told Erik-san that I would be picking Seiichi from school. I was waiting outside the school but why I could feel some mother waiting for their children were looking at me. The school Seiichi entered has kindergarten, the first and second graders at the same building, the third and fourth grader on the other building, and the fifth and sixth on the building behind.

I just stood up in front of the building, still anxious about the people staring at me. Plus, they were looking at me and also whispering.

"Mom?!" Seiichi called out at me in surprised and hurriedly hugged me "You came to pick me up!"

"Yes, then we will go and stop by somewhere." I smiled and held his hand "Shall we go?"

We walked out of the school, and still the stare of the mothers and even the teachers, and the students were looking at me

"Bye Bye Seiichi!" three boys waved at him and he waved with stoic face

"Your friends?"

"We played basketball" he answered and tightly gripped my hand "Where are we going, mom?"

"Shopping"

We went shopping and bought him new clothes, shogi, a ball, and we bought ingredients too. Later that day, he was watching news on the living room as I cleaned up the table.

"Seiichi, take a bath now and go to sleep"

"Mom!" he turned around and I could see his two red eyes seriously looking at me "Can I sleep beside you tonight?!"

I chuckled and nodded "Of course you can honey. Go take a bath for now" he happily hopped out from the sofa and hurriedly went to the bathroom.

After taking a bath, he went first to our bed and waited for me to take a bath too.

Once we were settled, I lied down behind him and he hugged me "Okay, before sleeping, I want Seiichi to be honest with me"

"About what?" he looked at me with confused face

"Did something happen in school?" once I asked it, he looked away and lowered his gaze. He tightly hugged me and then buried his face "You need to talk to mom about it"

He sat down then faced me "What is dad's work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those people from school are saying that the reason why they didn't see Dad is because I have none. Even though I said I do have, they said that even though I do have he is just living with his another family. And then, there are people saying that my mom is so young, and dad left you."

"Wow, they do say those things?"

"Of course I don't believe in them!" he raised his voiced then again sighed "That is why I just kept quiet about it. But every time my teacher asked what my dad's work is, I just said he is a businessman. One of those three boys said, that they hadn't see my dad that is why people says those things. Since he never went to school, never even once"

I sat down and patted his head "Just believe in your dad. He really loves and cares about you, so do not worry. You see, if people find out about your dad, I wonder what they will do. Also, what he will do when he finds out about this"

"What do you mean about that?"

"Didn't I tell you before? Your dad is absolute! Also, his nickname, he is the emperor!"

With confused face he looked at me. I just told him to not worry about it and I told him to sleep. Not long after he fall asleep, Seijuro came.

"Why is the little one here in our room?" he asked giving a kiss on his forehead. Without Seiichi's knowing, every time he comes home, Seijuro goes to his room and gives him a kiss on the forehead

"Well, he asked if he can" then gently caressed Seiichi's sleeping face "Also-" I looked at Seijuro and told him what Seiichi said. I said everything without any missed

"I see. I wonder why did he got that from you"

"What do you mean by that?"

He lied down and pinched my cheeks "Being cute"

"Huh?!"

"Let's sleep"

Even though the three of us slept together, Seijuro left to work before Seiichi woke up.

Days after, Erik-san talked to me and I was surprised to what he said

"So you are not sending him straight to school?!"

Erik-san shook his head "He asked me to send him 2 blocks away from school, and from there he walks by himself. Though, I followed him. After school we also meet there. Also here" he handed me a paper

"Parents' Participation in Class? Why do you have this? Also why is it crumpled?"

"Seiichi-sama threw it away this morning" it was then, it was time for him to pick up Seiichi.

I hurriedly called Seijuro and I was surprised that he answered "I thought you are doing something"

"I am, but it is rare for you to call this time around. Is there something wrong?"

"Erik-san gave me a letter for Seiichi's Parents' Participation in Class"

"What's that?" Oh I forgot, when he was in elementary he didn't have like this

"It means parents will be in their class watching them, and there are also programs prepared by them. Seijuro, I am not forcing you to come, but I will just let you know that it will be this Friday. Seiichi didn't want us to know about it, but I will go"

"I understand, thank you for letting me know" he hanged up and I just sighed

"Really, Seiichi looks exactly like Seijuro but why his personality became like me?"

And Friday finally came, Seiichi didn't say anything about it and left to school. As for me, I hurriedly prepared myself and l went to his school. I was trying to have a low profile, but they were looking at me. I got today's program, and it seemed there would be a program on the gym

I sat down on the middle seat on the third row from the stage.

"Hi" a woman sat beside me and smiled "Do you have a brother here?"

"Eh? My son is in first grade"

"Eh?! For real? You looked so young, or probably" it seemed I got what she wanted to say.

"I'm actually almost 30" I answered

"Oh, I see" she chuckled

It was then, it seemed the teachers were panicking here and there, whispering to each other and they were surprised. Two teachers stood beside me and they were pointing chairs

"Then let him seat on the stage? Or put chairs at the very front and let him seat there" I heard one teacher said

"But why suddenly?"

"I don't know, just hurry up"

"They seemed nervous, those teachers" the woman beside me chuckled "I am Mayuzumi Kanako, how about you"

Mayuzumi? I looked at her and seemed surprised "I am (F/N)." I wanted to ask if he knew Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, but oh well, might be this woman here is his relatives.

"Wahh! So handsome!" I heard someone said and we turned our head on the door and my eyes just widened seeing my husband, and probably walking beside him are teachers and the principal of this school

"Oh, Akashi-kun?" Mayuzumi-san chuckled

"You know him?" I curiously asked

"He was the captain of my husband during high school. Plus he is quite famous, it is hard to approach him"

Why on earth is he here? I hurriedly sent him a message " _Why are you here? And suddenly walking like a VIP?"_

It was then I saw Erik-san on the door "Please excuse me for a while"

"I'll save your spot" she smiled

I approached Erik-san and he bowed down "Why is Seijuro here?"

"He actually support the funding of this school since Seiichi-sama started attending here" he explained and I just shook my head

"That guy, really" I looked at him and noticed the mothers giggling seeing his presence

"Wait me here, (F/N)-sama" Erik-san left me and went to Seijuro. For sure, he would say to Seijuro about me. After whispering, Seijuro looked at me. See?!

Erik-san went back to me with no expression and he was acting as if he did nothing "Seijuro-sama asked you to go sit beside him"

I sighed and a call came, "Come here" he immediately said as I answered

"I'll just go tell Mayuzumi-san" I hanged up and went back to where I sat before

"I apologize, but my husband ordered me to sit beside him."

"Oh, he is here" good for you, Chihiro will be coming later"

I smiled at her told her "Actually, I know Chihiro-san. Also, my husband was his team captain" I bowed down and left.

However, I was so embarrassed to go there. So I stood beside Erik-san

"Seijuro-sama is coming" he said as he pointed him

"(F/N)"

"I actually wanted to sit on normal seat though" I complained, but he grabbed my hand and we walked to the front

"My wife will be sitting beside me" he said and they just agreed.

He didn't let go of my hand and we sat beside each other

The program started and the 6th graders started their presentation. After their presentation, the principal was called in front. Well, what a typical principal should say, right? He had his speech and also introduced Seijuro, everyone clapped loudly when he stood up and bowed down

"I wonder if Seiichi heard that" I mumbled

The program continued and finally the first graders came to the stage

"Now presenting the first graders, to sing 'Momotaro no uta' and 'ichinense ni nattara',"

I could see Seiichi at the back with his usual stoic face like this guy beside me. But he wasn't looking straight and his gaze was down low. "It seemed he hadn't notice us"

They started singing, yes he was singing but unlike the others who were enjoying he was just singing

"Your son got that from you" I whispered to Seijuro and he nodded in agreed

In the end he didn't notice us.

Once the program was done, the principal and teachers were still giving Seijuro extra attention

"Do you have an appointment after?"

He nodded and looked at the time "We have appointment after this"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we'll talk about it later. Let's go to Seiichi's class. They are surely on the middle of eating their lunch, right?" he looked at the principal and the teachers "Well then, we will watch our son now"

We bowed down and headed to our class. It was then, "Akashi!"

We looked behind and there Mayuzumi-san with his wife

"Mayuzumi-san, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to our daughter's class"

I waved at Kanako-san and she was obviously giggling

We headed together to our children's class since Mayuzumi-san's daughter's class is just besides Seiichi's

We entered the classroom and there the mothers who were staring at me stood and their eyes widened.

Seijuro's intimidating appearance really gathered lots of attention.

"DAD?! MOM?!" Seiichi shouted as he stood up and his eyes were so wide

"Eh, I thought they are not coming?" we heard his teacher asked

"I also thought, since both of them are busy"

I waved at him and his faced turned really red as he sat down and ate again.

The afternoon session went well, as we stood behind of the class watching the students answer questions, presenting their art projects, and listening to their teachers

After class, we approached Seiichi and he was staring at Seijuro. I could feel the stare of other mothers and they were seemed surprised

"Dad is really here" Seiichi said that made me laughed

"I am here, you need to be punished though for not telling about this"

I elbowed Seijuro and heard him groaned a bit. I crouched down and got his bag pack "He is, actually we also watched your performance. I was also surprised that he came."

"Anyway, let's go. Erik is waiting for us outside. Ah before that" Seijuro approached the teacher and bowed down "I will excuse my son Seiichi. He will be away for a week"

"Eh? Why, if I may ask?" the teacher, no everyone, even I was surprised

"We will be going to Okinawa" he stated "We will be staying there for a week. Do not worry about the lessons he will missed." He bowed then carried Seiichi "Let's go"

"We're going now?" I asked and surprised to what was going on

"Tomorrow. But today, we will be staying the night in the main mansion"

"Main mansion?" Seiichi asked as he wrapped his arms around Seijuro's neck

"Yeah, it will be your first time, right?" the two talked as they exited the classroom. I bowed down to everyone and followed them

Once we arrived outside, there Erik-san was waiting and "Seijuro, why limousine?"

"Why? It is our car" he answered then put down Seiichi

The people around where looking at us and whispering. Seemed they were surprised seeing a limousine in front of the school

"This is ours?" Seiichi looked at Seijuro with curious face "What on earth is your work dad?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Let's go" Seijuro answered as Seiichi hurriedly went in

"Is it really fine?" I curiously as Seijuro

He put his arm around my shoulder and chuckled "I finished my work, I have a week off now, so let's have fun in your auntie's hotel. Also, I want Seiichi to have a sibling"

My face turned red as he just led the way inside the limousine.


End file.
